De l'influence de nos Pairs
by Sarambre
Summary: [2ème partie de Voyages Temporels au cœur d'une amitié] Commençant en 5ème année, De l'influence de nos Pairs s'éloigne un peu des problèmes personnels des Maraudeurs pour montrer les effets de la première guerre qui commence. Au programme: Wolfstar, pré-Jily, Pleines lunes, Attaques et Conséquences, un nouveau personnage et le point de vue des Serpentard.
1. Chap 1 Gabriel Potter

Après une petite pause (pas du tout productrice niveau chap, mais je vais en parler plus bas) c'est parti pour la 2eme partie de Voyages! Bonne lecture et j'espère que se chapitre ne vous donnera pas de migraine, il est un peu barbant mais il y a beaucoup de réponses dedans ^^

Merci pour les reviews!

* * *

 **Voyages temporels au cœur d'une amitié.**

 **2eme partie: De l'influence de nos Pairs.**

 **Chapitre 01 : Gabriel Potter.**

En ce début août, tout était calme dans l'école de magie et de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Les élèves étaient en vacances depuis 1 mois déjà et ne reviendraient pas avant un deuxième mois. La plupart des professeurs étaient partis quelques semaines pour profiter de leurs vacances avant d'entamer les préparations pour la nouvelle année scolaire.

Dans l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh terminait l'inventaire de son stock de potion, bientôt elle confierait la liste de celles manquante au professeur Slughorn pour les plus compliqué et à st-mangouste pour les plus communes. Contrairement aux autres années où elle profitait des vacances pour aller voir sa famille éloigner, l'infirmière était restée sur place depuis le départ des élèves. Ce n'était pas tout à fait les vacances pour elle car dans la petite chambre privé qui servait la plus part du temps au jeune Remus Lupin, était encore occupé.

Le jeune garçon arrivé pendant la finale de Quidditch qui opposait les maisons Poufsouffle et Serpentard, était encore là, plongé dans un coma sans doute en partie provoqué par la chute de plusieurs mètres qu'il avait effectuée à son arrivée. Malgré les soins de Madame Pomfresh, il n'avait pas semblé presser de se réveiller. L'infirmière craignait que son talent ne soit pas suffisant pour l'aider mais le professeur Dumbledore avait fermement refusé l'idée d'un transfert à Ste Mangouste, sauf cas de force majeure, bien sûr. Alors elle était restée à s'occuper de lui, attendant un miracle sans doute.

Et apparemment, ce miracle était destiner à se passer aujourd'hui car alors qu'elle entrait dans la petite pièce pour s'assurer de l'état actuel de son patient, elle eut la surprise de se retrouver face à deux yeux vert qui la fixaient, semblant tenter de mettre un nom sur son visage. Alors qu'elle restait figée à l'entrée de la pièce, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, le jeune homme referma les siens et sembla s'endormir. Sortant de sa stupeur, Madame Pomfresh exécuta un rapide sort de diagnostic avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il était bien sorti de son coma. Rassurée sur l'état immédiat de son patient, elle sortit de la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne le professeur Dumbledore.

« Tirade. » Appela-t-elle et presque instantanément, l'elfe de maison apparut devant elle dans un pop retentissant.

« Madame Pomfresh a appelé Tirade ? Oui oui oui, Tirade a entendu qu'on l'appelait ! Que peut faire Tirade pour Madame Pomfresh ? » S'exclama la petite créature en sautillant sur place, toujours aussi loquace.

« Oui Tirade, je t'ai appelé, je sais. Peux-tu prévenir le professeur Dumbledore que notre jeune invité s'est réveillé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme face au déluge de paroles de l'elfe. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à faire appeler à lui alors que le château ne manquait pas d'elfes de maison, elle n'en savait rien.

« Bien sûr, Tirade y va tout de suite, oui oui oui ! » Accepta-t-il avant de disparaitre dans le même bruit de pop qu'à son arrivée.

En attendant l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore, Madame Pomfresh retourna à son inventaire mais son esprit n'était plus à ses potions. Elle repassait dans sa tête le contenu du dossier médical qu'elle avait monté de toutes pièces pour le jeune homme. Sans nom, il leur était impossible de savoir s'il en avait déjà un et Dumbledore ne voulait pas attirer l'attention du ministère sur Poudlard, il avait eu besoin de l'aide d'Henry Potter pour éviter que l'incident ne s'ébruite trop.

Avec tous les élèves de l'école témoins de son arrivée spectaculaire, il n'y avait aucun espoir de garder tout ceci secret mais quelques manipulations plus tard et pour le ministère s'était une affaire classé : un portoloin qui s'était déréglé et les deux personnes avaient repris leur route le lendemain.

La vérité était toute autre, bien entendu. Le plus âgé des jeunes hommes était arrivé mort, victime d'un Avada Kedavra, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Son identité inconnue et avec la seule personne pouvant les renseigner dans le coma, ils avaient dû se résoudre à lancer un puissant sort de stase sur le corps qui avait été entreposé dans une pièce sécurisée des donjons. Bien que Madame Pomfresh se fût vue obliger de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore du fait qu'il y avait de réelles possibilités pour que son nouveau patient ne puisse pas les aider autant qu'ils le souhaiteraient.

Car la blessure la plus inquiétante qu'elle avait eue à soigner était le traumatisme crânien, résultat de son atterrissage sur le terrain de Quidditch. Celui-là même qui avait de grande chance d'être le principal responsable du coma duquel il venait seulement de sortir. A part une raison inconnue, c'était la seule blessure qui avait pu avoir ses conséquences. La seule autre blessure qui avait causé quelques inquiétudes à l'infirmière était située au niveau d'une de ses jambes. La belle entorse au niveau de sa cheville avait pu être soigné sans problème mais une vilaine plaie marquait sa cuisse et ce qui ressemblait à du venin n'arrangeait pas son apparence. Tout le problème avait été d'identifier la créature à l'origine de celui-ci. Heureusement, et malgré une recherche infructueuse, la plaie se montra finalement moins inquiétante que ce qu'il semblait. Un léger boitement restait possible tant qu'elle n'avait pas vu son jeune patient marcher, mais ce n'était qu'une faible possibilité.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Au même moment, dans le bureau du directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore caressait pensivement son familier, un magnifique phénix répondant au nom de Fumseck. Sur son bureau, au milieu de la paperasse habituelle des vacances d'étés, deux baguettes magiques reposaient. Albus devait bien s'avouer, au moins à lui-même, que celles-ci posaient autant de mystères que leurs propriétaires, l'un d'eux étant à l'infirmerie dans un profond coma, bien qu'il ignorât que ce n'était plus tout à fait le cas, et le corps de l'autre reposant dans l'un des donjon protégé pour éviter les curieux.

Pensant que cela serait un bon moyen de les identifier, Dumbledore s'était rendu chez son vieil ami, Ollivander, avec les deux baguettes. Apres tout, c'était bien connu que le vieux fabriquant n'oubliait jamais à qui il avait vendu chaque baguette. Le résultat fut des plus troublants. Ollivander ne savait pas à qui appartenaient celles-ci, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne les avait pas encore vendues ! Une recherche rapide de ses piles de boites plus ou moins poussiéreuses confirma cette information. Baguette de Houx avec une plume de phénix, le familier du directeur de Poudlard plus précisément, et Frêne contenant un crin de licorne pour la deuxième.

Alors que le professeur Dumbledore était toujours dans ses réflexions, tentant de résoudre ce mystère, Tirade apparut à ses côtés, toujours aussi heureux de remplir une mission pour Madame Pomfresh. Il sautillait sur place, attendant que le vieux sorcier ne tourne son attention vers lui. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Oui Tirade ? Que me vaut cette agréable visite ? » Questionna Albus en souriant à l'elfe de maison hyperactif même pour son espèce.

« Madame Pomfresh a dit à Tirade de dire au Professeur que le jeune homme s'est réveillé, Monsieur. » Déclara Tirade en bombant le torse, conscient de l'importante mission qu'il venait d'exécuter.

« Merveilleuse nouvelle ! Merci Tirade, je vais rendre une petite visite à l'infirmerie dans quelques minutes. » S'exclama Dumbledore, voyant enfin un espoir de réponse.

Ignorant le pop retentissant de l'elfe qui retournait aux cuisines, le directeur se dirigea vers son bureau et après avoir rapidement écrit quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin vierge, il retourna vers le perchoir où Fumseck avait observé toute la scène.

« Tu veux bien amener cette note à Henry Potter ? » Questionna le vieil homme en tendant le parchemin que l'oiseau de feu prit dans son bec avant de disparaitre dans un flash de lumière. Ceci fait, il se tourna vers la porte de son bureau, impatient d'arriver à l'infirmerie et de peut-être découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

« Ah Henry, tu as fait vite ! » S'exclama Dumbledore alors qu'il apercevait l'Auror en chef, toujours vêtu de son magnifique uniforme, marchant à grand pas dans la même direction que lui : L'infirmerie de l'école.

« Comme si tu t'attendais à autre chose en m'envoyant Fumseck, Albus ! Il est finalement sorti du coma alors ? » Répliqua le chef de la famille Potter en rejoignant le directeur. Déjà ils arrivaient aux portes de leur destination.

« On va le constater tout de suite. » Répondit le professeur en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Repérant rapidement Madame Pomfresh qui terminait enfin son inventaire, ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, attendant qu'elle se tourne vers eux pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Albus, M. Potter. Je vois que Tirade vous a prévenu comme je lui avais demandé. » Les salua-t-elle simplement avant de poser les potions qu'elle tenait en main et de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce privée, les deux hommes la suivant.

« Avant que vous ne le voyez, je tiens à vous prévenir. Il n'a ouvert les yeux que quelques instants avant de se rendormir. Oui je me suis assurée qu'il n'était plus dans le coma ! Je ne sais pas encore s'il reste des séquelles du traumatisme crânien, son comportement nous le dira plus sûrement que n'importe quel sort de diagnostic. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous ressortez de cette pièce avec plus de questions que de réponses. » Expliqua l'infirmière, s'assurant qu'ils avaient bien compris ce qu'elle expliquait, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la pièce.

A leur surprise, le jeune homme de toutes leurs préoccupations et questions était assis dans le lit, les fixant de son regard vert émeraude. Alors qu'ils récupéraient du léger choc, madame Pomfresh venait de dire qu'il s'était rendormi après tout, ils s'avancèrent vers son lit.

« Bien réveillé cette fois ? » Demanda simplement l'infirmière avant de lever sa baguette pour lancer une fois de plus un rapide sort de diagnostic, pour évaluer son état général. Mais à la vue du bâton de bois, tout le corps du jeune garçon fut parcouru d'un frisson clairement visible pour les trois adultes. Fronçant les sourcils, l'infirmière rangeant sa baguette, elle ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être.

« Si on commençait par se présenter ? Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école. Oui nous nous trouvons dans l'infirmerie d'une école. » Expliqua-t-il devant le regard perplexe de jeune patient avant d'ajouter en se tournant vers l'infirmière et l'Auror : « Et voici, Madame Pomfresh. Elle est l'infirmière de l'école. Et Sir Henry Potter. » Il laissa volontairement des éléments concernant la magie en dehors du sujet, se basant sur sa réaction face à la baguette magique de l'infirmière.

« Est-ce que tu peux nous dire ton nom ? » Tenta Madame Pomfresh face à son manque de réaction après l'introduction par le directeur.

Des secondes puis des minutes s'écoulèrent alors que le jeune homme réfléchissait à la question, ses sourcils froncés en signe de concentration. Apres un rapide coup d'œil en direction du directeur, l'infirmerie allait reprendre la parole pour lui assurer que cela n'était pas grave, mais il la devança.

« Oncle Vernon m'appelle Garçon ou Potter. » Déclara-t-il dans un murmure, en évitant leurs regards. Clairement il était encore confus par ses longues semaines de coma.

« Repose toi, nous repasserons plus tard. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à le demander à madame Pomfresh. » Annonça le professeur Dumbledore après un rapide échange de regards entre Henry Potter et lui-même. N'obtenant pas de réponse du garçon qui était toujours plongé dans ses pensées apparemment, ils ressortirent de la pièce, laissant la porte entrouverte avant de se diriger vers le bureau de madame Pomfresh.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais, il doit souffrir d'au moins une amnésie temporaire. Il faudrait voir dans quelques jours, peut-être qu'il est encore sous le choc de ce qui a pu lui arriver avant son apparition dans le stade Quidditch. La confusion due au long coma n'aide pas non plus. » Expliqua l'infirmière en faisant les cent pas devant son bureau.

« Mais il doit se souvenir de quelque chose. Le fait qu'il ait répondu, même après une longue réflexion, nous le prouve, non ? Et qui est cet « Oncle Vernon » ?Il ne me paraît pas très sympathique s'il l'appelle Garçon. » Questionna Henry en évitant d'aborder l'autre nom que l'enfant, il ne devait pas être plus âgé que James après tout, avait révélé.

« Il semble bien que seul le temps nous le dira. Laissons-le reprendre ses esprits, peut-être pourra-t-il plus nous en dire sur lui dans quelques jours. » Décida le directeur avant de se tourner vers l'Auror. « Tu as le temps d'un détour jusqu'à mon bureau avant de retourner au Ministère ? Je crois que nous avons des choses importantes à discuter. »

« Bien sûr. » Accepta simplement celui-ci avant de faire ses adieux à madame Pomfresh et de le suivre dans les dédales du château.

« Cette affaire ne fait que se compliquer. » Déclara le professeur Dumbledore, quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés dans son bureau.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Albus. Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de la réponse à ce mystère. Moi-même je commence à voir pas mal de coïncidences étranges. » Répliqua Henry, sachant parfaitement que le vieux sorcier avait une tendance à tout savoir avant les autres.

« Certes. Voici ma théorie mais note bien que cela ne reste que cela, une théorie. Je n'ai aucune preuve et tu pourrais la trouver parfaitement loufoque, même venant de moi ! » Annonça Albus en se servant un bonbon au citron. Il n'essaya même pas d'en proposer à son vieil ami, pas depuis qu'il l'avait menacé de les lui faire avaler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, tout ceci avec un grand sourire !

« Premièrement, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas loupé la grande ressemblance entre le jeune homme présentement à l'infirmerie et ton propre fils. Il possède clairement des traits récurrents chez les Potter. Il suffit de voir ses cheveux. » Commença-t-il, observant la réaction d'Henry. Celui-ci n'était effectivement pas surpris par cette remarque. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, déjà plongé dans le coma, Henry avait eu un instant de peur, croyant voir James sur ce lit d'infirmerie. Il était sûr que son cœur s'était arrêté sur le coup. Si peu de temps après la perte d'Alexandra, si cela s'était réellement passé, Henry se demandait s'il aurait survécu.

« Deuxièmement, j'ai amené leurs baguettes à Ollivander. J'espérais qu'il pourrait reconnaitre leurs propriétaires. A ma plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas le cas mais surtout, il avait exactement les mêmes baguettes magiques dans sa boutique. Il m'a affirmé et je suis d'accord avec lui, qu'il était impossible d'avoir créé des reproductions aussi parfaites. Ces baguettes sont les mêmes que celles chez Ollivander. » Continua le professeur en montrant les bâtons de bois qui étaient toujours sur son bureau, à côté du trophée qui était arrivé avec eux. Et en parlant de celui :

« Troisièmement, en examinant cet objet et le fait que les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient, le plus jeune avec ce trophée dans l'autre main, je ne peux qu'en conclure qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin, particulièrement puissant d'ailleurs si j'en crois les traces de magie qu'il reste sur celui-ci. » Expliqua-t-il avant de reprendre un bonbon, faisant durer le suspense pour le plus grand agacement de son public qui n'était plus limité au chef des Aurors car sur les murs, plusieurs des tableaux d'anciens directeurs, d'ordinaire « endormis », étaient clairement pendus aux lèvres du vieil homme.

« Albus ! » S'impatienta Henry. Il était grand temps qu'il sache de quoi il en retournait réellement, surtout si cela semblait concerner d'une façon ou d'une autre sa famille !

« Ma conclusion, aussi étrange pourrait-elle paraître, est que le jeune garçon présentement à l'infirmerie, est bel et bien un Potter, comme il l'a dit avec beaucoup de difficulté quand madame Pomfresh lui a demandé son nom. Oui, un Potter mais pas de cette époque. Je pense que quoiqu'il se soit passé avant leur arrivée surprise il y a un mois, ces deux garçons viennent du futur. Quelque chose, plusieurs sorts combinés peut-être, a détraqué le portoloin, les envoyant ici. Pourquoi du futur et pas du passé, te demandes-tu peut-être ? Tout simplement à cause des baguettes ! A notre époque, elles n'ont pas encore trouvé de propriétaire, elles sont toujours chez Ollivander où elles prennent la poussière, attendant leur heure. » Termina-t-il, pas peu fier de sa théorie.

Un long silence s'installa dans le bureau, l'idée faisant son chemin dans l'esprit d'Henry, reprenant chaque détail l'un après l'autre, vérifiant que tout collait bien ensemble. Finalement, il dut bien avouer que cela tenait la route. Aussi hallucinant que cela paraisse.

« Pf, foutaises, s'il suffisait de modifier quelque peu un portoloin pour voyager dans le temps, cela se saurait ! » s'exclama une vieille sorcière d'un des tableaux accrochés au mur. Rapidement, une cacophonie s'éleva alors que chaque toile y allait de son avis personnel.

« Silence ! » Ordonna Henry en se levant de son siège. « Si cela est vrai et j'avoue ne pas voir de raison que cela soit faux, bien que pour ma tranquillité je le souhaiterais, ce garçon à l'infirmerie pourrait être mon petit-fils ? » Continua-t-il en direction du directeur qui avait observé les événements sans intervenir, laissant chacun se faire sa propre opinion.

« Oui c'est une possibilité. » Confirma celui-ci.

« Mon petit-fils, ou arrière-petit-fils, qu'importe. Et il est arrivé du futur… Avec un camarade mort à cause de l'Avada Kedavra ? Pourquoi je sens que je n'ai pas fini de m'inquiéter dans les années à venir ? » Questionna Henry dans le vide en ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui réponde. Avec Voldemort qui gagnait de plus en plus de pouvoir, il se faisait déjà de nombreux cheveux blancs pour James alors que celui-ci passait son temps à enfreindre le plus de règles possibles à Poudlard. Henry avait arrêté de compter le nombre de lettres qu'il avait reçu d'un professeur McGonagall complètement dépassé par les Maraudeurs comme ils se faisaient appeler.

« Ah, les joies de la paternité. » Commenta simplement Dumbledore. « La question que l'on doit se poser maintenant, c'est ce que nous pouvons faire pour lui. Le renvoyer dans son époque ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, j'en ai bien peur. De plus, il ne semble absolument pas être en état pour un retour à l'issue incertaine. Madame Pomfresh a raison, il y a les séquelles possibles et probables du traumatisme crânien et peut-être de ce à quoi il a assisté avant son arrivée ici, à prendre en compte. » Continua-t-il en caressant pensivement Fumseck qui avait quitté son perchoir pour se poser sur le bureau.

« Il va venir vivre avec James et moi au Manoir Potter, en attendant qu'on trouve une solution sûre et qu'il soit en plein santé. » Déclara fermement Henry. Pour lui, c'était une évidence. Les Potter n'étaient pas du genre à laisser un membre de la famille dans le besoin. Et même si cet enfant n'était techniquement pas encore né et que cela resterait le cas pendant encore quelques années, du moins Henry l'espérait bien dans l'intérêt des oreilles de James, il était et restait un Potter et son hypothétique petit-fils.

« Et il continuera sa scolarité à Poudlard dans la même année que James ? Pourquoi pas, mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous ne savons pas encore l'étendue de l'amnésie dont il souffre. Tu as vu comme moi sa réaction face à la baguette de Pompom. Et s'il ne se souvenait plus du tout de ce qu'il devrait avoir déjà appris ? Il ne peut pas suivre des cours de 5ème année et espérer passer ses BUSES sans ses connaissances primordiales. » Fit remarquer Dumbledore qui, avec sa tendance à avoir toujours deux étapes d'avance, s'attendait à cette décision de la part de l'Auror.

Pour Henry Potter, la famille avait toujours été une priorité, même si ces dernières années cela avait pu être en partie éclipsé par sa traque sans relâche de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Sa femme et lui s'étaient battus des années pour avoir un enfant, ce n'était pas pour baisser les bras à la première difficulté. Même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment le jeune homme qui se trouvait présentement à l'infirmerie, Henry sentait déjà qu'il était de son devoir de le protéger. Et si le corps du malheureux qui l'accompagnait avait une seule signification, c'était bien que cet enfant avait besoin de toute la protection possible. Aucun gamin ne devrait être témoin du résultat de l'Avada Kedavra, même pas le plus insupportable !

« Je lui trouverai un précepteur ou il restera avec moi au Manoir s'il n'est vraiment pas en mesure de venir à Poudlard à la rentrée. » Contra Henry. Après tout, ce ne serait pas le premier enfant que les elfes de maison des Potter surveilleraient.

« Très bien, mais il reste un détail à régler et rapidement. Quelle sera son identité ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il vient du futur : soit on nous prendra pour des fous, bien que cela ne me gêne pas spécialement bien sûr, soit le Ministère voudra mettre la main sur l'enfant pour recueillir le plus d'informations possibles sur le futur ! Ou les deux d'ailleurs. J'ai bien peur que pour sa sécurité, personne en dehors de nous ne doive savoir la vérité. » Fit justement remarquer le directeur avant de se tourner vers les portraits qui écoutaient toujours très attentivement la discussion, ayant cessé de se disputer, pour le moment. « Et cela vaut pour vous, bien sûr. Je suis certain qu'un petit séjour dans les toilettes de Miss Mimi devrait être une menace suffisante pour stopper toute envie de lancer une rumeur à ce sujet, n'est pas ? La pauvre est particulièrement triste depuis le départ des élèves. » Annonça-t-il simplement mais avec fermeté.

« Je crois que j'ai la solution. » Déclara Henry après y avoir réfléchi quelques minutes. L'invocation du fantôme par le directeur lui avait refait penser à une tragédie ayant eu lieu dans la famille. « Il pourrait se faire passer pour mon neveu : Gabriel. Seul mon frère Charlus devrait être mis au courant, mais il n'a pratiquement plus de contact avec la communauté sorcière depuis l'accident pendant lequel sa femme Dorea et son fils ont disparu. Celui-ci était un peu plus jeune que James mais personne n'y fera vraiment attention. » Expliqua-t-il en ne montrant pas la tristesse que le rappel de cet événement provoquait en lui. Ces deux disparitions qui le concernaient directement avait été dans les premières à apparaître alors que les rumeurs d'un mage noir augmentaient peu à peu. Henry avait enquêté pendant des semaines, des mois, avant de devoir s'avouer vaincu. Aucune piste ne leur avait permis de retrouver Dorea et Gabriel. Ils avaient dû accepter cette tragédie et faire leur deuil. Cela avait considérablement affaibli Alexandra qui montrait des signes d'amélioration de son état général à cette époque.

Henry se disait parfois, dans les heures les plus noires de la nuit, qu'en échouant à retrouver sa belle-sœur et son neveu, il avait précipité sa femme dans la tombe.

« Hum, oui cela pourrait fonctionner. » Accepta le directeur après un moment de réflexion. « Oh une dernière chose, je pense que cela serait mieux pour sa sécurité, que « Gabriel » soit convaincu d'être bien Gabriel Potter, fils unique de Dorea et Charlus Potter. Si son amnésie s'améliore, il sera toujours temps de lui expliquer nos raisons mais ne pas savoir que c'est un mensonge, le protégera en cas de besoin. Apres tout, il ne peut pas avouer ce qu'il ne sait pas ! » Termina sombrement Albus.

« Cela pourrait nous exploser à la figure Albus ! Mais je suis d'accord, allons-y comme ça. Bien sûr, il faudra que je mette mon fils dans la confidence. James ne sait que trop bien que Dorea et Gabriel sont morts, il a fait son deuil de son jeune cousin après tout. Bien entendu, je tairai notre théorie sur le futur. Pour lui, ce ne sera que l'inconnu arrivé à la fin de l'année et qui a besoin de la protection que notre famille peut lui apporter. » Conclut Henry en se levant, mettant un terme à leur conversation.

« Je suppose que tu repasseras demain auprès de madame Pomfresh pour savoir quand Gabriel pourra quitter l'infirmerie ? »

* * *

Encore vivant? :P Bon, les choses moins drôles maintenant: je n'ai toujours que 2 chap en plus de celui-ci, donc on va rester avec un rythme de postage de 2 semaines minimum. C'est un peu compliquer, j'ai moins le temps avec mes cours et surtout, je dois retravailler la 2eme intrigue qui fait son apparition en plus de celle des maraudeurs. ^^


	2. Chap 2 Rentrée

Coucou, pour les anciens lecteurs, non vous ne rêvez pas, ses chapitres étaient déjà en ligne, avec la première partie. Mais j'ai décider de les séparer et donc je les reposte petit a petit.

Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, attention cette fic est a 2eme partie de Voyages Temporels au coeur d'une amitié, il vaut mieux avoir lu la 1ere partie, Dans le rire est notre salut, d'abord!

Bonne lecture aux nouveaux et bonne relecture aux anciens!

* * *

 **Rentrée**

C'était l'effervescence dans la gare de King's Cross en ce matin du Premier Septembre. De nombreuses familles arrivaient, certaines habillées bizarrement. Un autre fait surprenant était les cages contenant des hiboux et des chouettes qui se trouvaient dans la plupart des chariots.

Ils se rassemblaient au quai numéro 9 apparemment mais clignez des yeux un instant et plus personne en vue ! Et pour cause, les sorciers arrivaient au qua l' abri des moldus trop curieux.

Une grande locomotive rouge sifflait alors que ses wagons se remplissaient d'élèves de la prestigieuse école de magie : Poudlard. Dans un coin du quai, un tintamarre se fit entendre, 2 élèves s'étant rentré dedans apparemment.

« Aie ! Regarde où tu vas, James ! » S'écria le premier.

« Hé ! C'est toi qui t'es arrêté brusquement, je te signale ! » S'indigna le dénommé James.

« Humm… Bref, on s'en fiche ! On va louper Moony à ce rythme. » Changea de discussion l'autre jeune sorcier.

« Ouais ouais, il a dit qu'il arrivait à 10h30 je sais. Mais Sirius, tu le connais aussi bien que moi et donc… » Commença James

« … Je sais que Remus ne serait pas capable d'arriver à l'heure pour son propre mariage. » Termina Sirius.

« Voilà ! Donc on a le temps… de lui faire une surprise ! » Proposa James, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le pauvre Remus sur le visage.

« Très bonne idée, mon cher Prongs ! » Approuva Sirius partageant la même expression que son ami.

En passant le mur magique avec 15 minutes de retard, Remus John Lupin ne s'attendait pas à ce qui lui tomba littéralement dessus, l'envoyant au sol.

« James, Sirius ! Je suis aussi content de vous voir mais vous n'êtes pas légers alors… DU VENT ! » Grogna le pauvre écrasé.

« Oups. Désolé Remus. » S'excusa James bien qu'il n'en avait absolument pas l'air.

« T'es en retard ! » Fit remarquer Sirius, l'air de rien.

« Grumbly, je sais… J'avais oublié ma… malle, j'ai dû demander au chauffeur du taxi de retourner vers le Chaudron Baveux pour la chercher. » Avoua-t-il, gêné. Comme si cela n'était pas déjà assez compliquer de partir de la maison qui se situait juste à côté de Poudlard, de dormir la nuit précédente au Chaudron Baveur, pour finir par prendre un taxi moldu. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de hibou avec lui pour arriver à King's Cross. Il fallait qu'il ait oublié de mettre son réveil ce matin-là !

Quelques minutes plus tard, James et Sirius faisaient le tour des wagons, cherchant Remus qui avait mystérieusement disparu une fois de plus. Mais l'attention de l'héritier Potter fut détournée de leur mission quand, en passant devant un compartiment presque vide, il les remarqua. Donnant un coup de coude à Sirius pour qu'il regarde à son tour, James ouvrir la porte.

Installer dans le compartiment et attendant sans doute le reste de leurs amis, Lily Evans et Severus Snape discutaient des cours de l'année qui commençait, quand une voix s'éleva de l'entrée :

« Eh, Lily Jolie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce serpent visqueux ? Viens plutôt avec nous, il reste de la place dans notre compartiment dans le wagon du fond. »

« Potter, je suis encore libre de fréquenter qui je veux ! » S'exclama la rousse, furieuse, en s'avançant vers James. « Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! » Termina-t-elle en le giflant.

Sans attendre de réaction, elle referma la porte du compartiment sur son visage figé.

« Ahahahah ! Tu devrais voir ta tête Prongs ! » Commenta un Sirius hilare après cette petite scène.

« Grrr, la ferme Padfoot ! » Répliqua le pauvre giflé avant de s'éloigner.

« Encore en train de conter fleurette à Lily, James ? » Demanda une voix amusée alors qu'ils venaient seulement de s'éloigner du compartiment occupé par la Serdaigle et le Serpentard.

« Comment tu as deviné, Raven ? » Fit mine de s'étonner Sirius, se retenant de repartir dans un nouveau fou-rire.

« Il a une magnifique marque de la forme d'une main sur sa joue. Maintenant vous m'excuserez, je vais la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne fasse exploser le wagon entier à force de te maudire jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération. » Expliqua le Serdaigle avant de continuer son chemin, ignorant totalement l'héritier Black qui avait fini par perdre son combat et James qui était devenu aussi rouge que sa joue. D'embarras ou de colère ? Peut-être un peu des deux.

« Au fait, où est ce fameux cousin réapparu par miracle, donc tu me parlais dans tes lettres ? » Questionna Sirius quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils regagnaient leur compartiment, Remus finirait bien par les retrouver et comme ils le découvrirent en entrant, Peter l'avait déjà fait.

« Eh Pet' ! Tu as finalement réussi à faire entrer Machiavel dans son panier ? On a cru que tu allais louper le train. » S'exclama James en allant s'installer à côté du blondinet qui passait sa main sur son visage, grimaçant en sentant les traces de son combat contre celui qui se faisait passer pour son chat.

« Ouais, un jour il va réussir à me crever un œil ! Vous avez vu Rem's ? » Répondit Peter en les saluant d'un signe de la main.

« Nan, on le cherchait justement. Il a disparu juste après qu'on ait posé nos affaires ici. Bah il va bien finir par sortir de sa cachette. Il s'est peut-être trouvé une amie ? » Suggéra James en loupant le froncement de sourcils que cette idée avait provoqué chez l'héritier Black.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Jamesie ! » Se lamenta celui-ci pour changer de sujet.

« Quelle question déjà ? Ah oui, Gabriel. Il est entré dans le train alors que je t'attendais. Tu ne peux pas le louper, il est un peu plus petit que moi mais avec la même tignasse en bataille, des yeux verts et des lunettes. » Le décrivit James en évitant d'entre plus en détail dans le sujet, du moins pas pour le moment.

« Et ? Tu avais l'air assez mystérieux dans ta lettre. Pourquoi il vient à Poudlard seulement maintenant s'il a le même âge que nous ? » Insista Sirius qui ne se contentait pas de ses miettes d'informations.

« Plus tard Siri, un peu de patience, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais il le faudra bien. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler dans un endroit aussi facile à espionner, Ordre de mon père. Et il avait son ton hyper sérieux. » Avoua James avant de changer de sujet : « Alors, vous avez une idée de notre prochaine farce ? »

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Apres plusieurs heures qui passèrent à une vitesse folle pour les Maraudeurs occupés à comploter pour leur prochaine blague, le Poudlard Express arriva finalement sur le quai de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard et les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'école en prenant les calèches sans chevaux pour les plus âgés et en suivant Hagrid vers le lac pour les premières années ainsi que le fameux cousin de James.

Celui-ci se retrouva bientôt face à des centaines de regards curieux alors qu'il attendait que les premières années soient répartis par le Choixpeau. Pendant cet interminable moment, Gabriel se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant la proposition d'Oncle Henry de venir étudier dans la même école que James. Déjà que celui-ci ne semblait pas tellement l'aimer, songea-t-il en se rappelant l'accueil plus que glacial réservé par son cousin quand il avait finalement pu être libéré des griffes de madame Pomfresh. Sans doute tout le monde se demandait-il pourquoi il ressemblait autant à James. Au moins, il ne se retrouverait pas dans les mêmes classes que celui-ci et ses amis, pensa-t-il encore en remettant sa mèche de cheveux devant l'étrange cicatrice qu'il possédait sur son front. Personne n'avait pu, ou voulu d'ailleurs, lui dire son origine. Gabriel était peut-être amnésique et ne se souvenait donc pas d'une grande partie des dernières années mais cela ne le rendait pas plus stupide qu'un autre.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. » Commença le professeur Dumbledore, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves et sortant Gabriel de ses pensées. « Comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte depuis votre arrivée, nous avons un nouvel élève un peu plus âgé qu'habituellement. Il fera sa rentrée en quatrième année et je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacun de vous pour le faire se sentir comme chez lui, ici à Poudlard. » Termina-t-il alors que le professeur McGonagall, se tenant encore à côté du Choixpeau, reprenait :

« Gabriel Potter ! »

Ignorant les conversations qui avaient augmenté à l'évocation de son nom, Gabriel s'avança vers le Choixpeau qui ne lui semblait guère mieux adapté à sa tête qu'à celles des premières années. Le rebord lui cachait à moitié la vue des 4 grandes tables, retenant leur souffle dans l'attente du verdict.

« Voyons, nous avons là un cas bien particulier ! Tu as envie de prouver au monde que tu es digne d'être un Potter, même si tu ne sais plus vraiment ce que cela signifie. Et tu ne pourras pas le faire dans l'ombre de ton cousin. Oui je crois que je sais où t'envoyer ! » Murmura une voix dans sa tête, semblant pouvoir lire ses pensées les plus profondes. Gabriel n'était pas sûr d'aimer cela d'ailleurs. Déjà qu'une partie de ses souvenirs lui avait été enlevée, si maintenant on se permettait de fouiller dans ses pensées…

« SERPENTARD ! » S'écria le Choixpeau, faisant sursauter le principal concerné et déclenchant une avalanche de conversations étonnées. Un Potter à Serpentard ? Cela devait être une première !

Ne sachant guère comment réagir pour le moment, Gabriel se concentra sur son levée du tabouret et alla rejoindre la table des verts et argents qui ne savaient pas trop s'ils devaient applaudir cette arrivée ou la huer avec force. Un lion en espion chez les serpents, le Choixpeau était décidément bon pour la poubelle !

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Pendant ce temps, à la table des rouges et ors :

« T'avais raison James, il te ressemble vraiment ! Il pourrait se faire passer pour ton petit frère ! » Commenta Sirius, installé à la table des Gryffondors avec James, Peter et Remus qui avait fini par réapparaitre après la première moitié du voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

« Tu croyais que je te racontais des bobards ? » s'indigna James alors que son cousin s'installait sur le tabouret, prêt à être reparti.

« Tu crois qu'il va finir dans quelle maison ? Gryffondor avec nous ? » Questionna Peter en observant le nouveau.

James préféra garder le silence, tentant d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler que les Potter finissaient souvent dans la maison rouge et or.

« De toute façon, on va être fixé dans un instant. » Fit remarquer Remus qui n'avait pas été très bavard jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'arrêtait pas de triturer un petit objet dans sa poche et sembla plusieurs fois sur le point de leur parler de quelque chose avant de changer d'avis.

Les quatre maraudeurs se turent donc, attendant le verdict avec autant d'impatience que toute la grande salle. Mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas au résultat obtenu, à en croire leurs mines étonnées quand le Choixpeau annonça le nom de la maison des vert et argent.

« Un Potter a Serpentard ? » S'étonna Sirius comme beaucoup d'autres dans la salle, alors que Gabriel semblait indifférent à l'agitation qu'il provoquait.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je dis ça Siri, mais sa mère était une Black, donc sa m'étonne pas tellement. » Annonça l'héritier Potter en se désintéressant totalement du sujet.

« Oh, forcément dans ce cas. Me demande quand même ce qu'il t'a fait cet été pour que tu sois si peu intrigué par lui. Vivement que tu puisses tout nous raconter une fois dans le dortoir. » Commenta Sirius en fixant son assiette vide avant d'ajouter : « D'ailleurs, c'est quand il veut qu'il annonce le repas, le vieux Dumbly. »

« Gouffre sans fond, tu viens de finir toutes nos pates à citrouille dans la calèche ! » S'amusa Peter mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il commençait à ressentir une petite faim lui aussi.

« Eh, Rem's a fait de même avec les chocogrenouilles et on ne lui dit rien à lui ! » Protesta Sirius, en lançant un regard accusateur bien qu'amusé, au châtain assis en face de lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Eut l'audace de commenter Remus, le gout de chocolat encore sur la langue.

« Au moins lui ne réclame pas le festin tout de suite après. » Ajouta Peter au moment même où les plats apparurent, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius qui ne tarda pas à remplir son assiette.

« J'ai loupé le discours de Dumbledore à force d'entendre l'estomac de Padfoot gargouiller ou je deviens fou ? » Commenta James en imitant son ami.

« Bah c'était sans doute l'habituel : Ne pas aller dans la Forêt Interdite, ne pas faire de magie dans les couloirs, ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu, ne pas etc etc etc ! Il faudrait quand même qu'un jour il comprenne que plus on nous dit « ne pas ceci, ne pas cela. », plus on va le faire ! » Répondit Sirius entre deux bouchées, ou à peu près si on prenait en témoin les postillons de nourriture à moitié mâché qui décorait désormais la table.

« Eurk, Sirius, tu pourrais dégouter à vie un troll avec tes manières ou plutôt ton manque de manières ! » Fit remarquer Peter en grimaçant et se déplaçant un peu sur le banc pour s'éloigner du cochon de Gryffondor.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, chacun racontant comment s'était passé son été alors que les estomacs se remplissaient des mets succulents préparés par l'armée d'elfes de maison du château. Bien trop vite pour certains, le festin se termina et le professeur Dumbledore leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de rappeler que les premières années devaient suivre les préfets de leurs maisons.

Ce qui amena une question dans l'esprit de James.

« En parlant de préfet, vous savez qui sont les nouveaux de Gryffondor ? » Questionna-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

« Aucune idée mais ce doit être deux des filles, personne ne serait assez stupide pour nous donner un badge de Préfet ! » Répliqua Sirius en ricanant à cette idée. Les Maraudeurs étaient loin de représenter l'image idéale d'un préfet à Poudlard, il fallait bien l'avouer. S'il y avait une règle, leur boulot c'était de la briser le plus vite possible et en s'amusant de préférence.

« Je crois que j'ai aperçu Alice avec un badge de Préfet en sortant du train. » Ajouta Peter alors que Remus restait silencieux avant de soupirer en voyant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir repousser le moment plus longtemps. Déjà les élèves quittaient la table. Sortant l'objet de sa poche, il se leva à son tour, évitant de croiser le regard d'un de ses trois meilleurs amis. Remus savait, alors qu'il rejoignait Alice qui avait déjà commencé à rassembler les premières années, qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de sa nomination au poste de préfet et encore plus du fait qu'il avait accepté ! Ignorant les expressions surprises des autres maraudeurs, il se mit au boulot. Plus longtemps il serait occupé avec les premières années, plus tard il arriverait dans son dortoir pour subir ce qui promettait d'être un interrogatoire très long.

Et il n'avait pas tort, car presque une heure plus tard, alors que Remus franchissait enfin la porte du dortoir des cinquièmes années, il n'eut pas le temps de fermer celle-ci que déjà Sirius le faisait pour lui avant de l'attirer vers son lit où les attendaient James et Peter.

« Décidément, tu es plein de surprises, Moony ! » S'exclama Peter, coupant le discours qu'avait manifestement préparé James.

« Préfet ? Notre Moony ? Ça y est, le jour est arrivé : Dumbly est devenu complètement cinglé ! » Ajouta Sirius en n'arrivant pas à y croire et sans lâcher le bras du principal intéressé.

« Toujours aussi mélodramatique Sirius ! J'imagine qu'il devait vraiment choisir un garçon donc Remus était son seul choix. » Commenta Peter en tentant de défendre le choix du directeur.

« Peut-être mais pourquoi tu as accepté Moony ? Je sais que tu as tendance à être un peu maso sur les bords mais t'imposer ce boulot barbant ? C'est fou, même venant de toi ! » Continua Sirius en ignorant la première remarque de Peter. Il n'était jamais mélodramatique voyons ! Ou presque pas. Juste un peu ? Mais la situation l'exigeait de toute façon, un maraudeur préfet ? Et pis quoi encore ? Un Serpentard gentil ?

« Vous êtes marrants ! Il me l'a demandé après la dernière pleine lune. Je vous jure qu'il est plus fourbe qu'une armée de Serpentard mal réveillé ! » Tenta de se défendre Remus, n'essayant même pas de libérer son bras.

« Il est venu jusqu'à chez toi pour te le proposer ? Je croyais que ça se faisait par lettre ! » S'étonna James, ayant finalement laissé tomber sa tentative de discours, les autres ne restant pas silencieux assez longtemps pour qu'il se lance.

« Oh c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous parler de ça. Je ne passe plus les pleines lunes chez moi pendant les vacances, mais dans la cabane hurlante comme pendant les cours. » Expliqua Remus en s'asseyant au pied du lit de Sirius après que celui-ci l'ait enfin libéré, non sans rougir pour une raison inconnue.

« Oublier ? Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas le mentionner, oui. » Fit remarquer Peter, toujours prompt à déceler ce que Remus ne leur disait pas.

« Oh, donc il a profité que tu étais dans ta chambre à l'infirmerie pour te coincer et forcer à accepter ! Le Serpentard ! » S'indigna Sirius en frappant son coussin.

« Il ne m'a pas forcé ! Peut-être que j'avais envie d'été préfet, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que vous le pensez. » Se défendit Remus avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, dans l'espoir d'éviter de sortir d'autre bêtises pareilles dans le proche futur.

« Quoi ! Notre petit Moony veut punir les élèves qui brisent les règles ? Jamesie, retiens-moi, je défaille ! » Réagit Sirius en faisant mine d'avoir reçu un coup en plein cœur, se laissant tomber en arrière.

« Et après ça, il dit qu'il n'est pas mélodramatique… » Soupira Peter en partageant un regard amusé avec Remus.

« Quand tu auras fini de faire ta diva Sirius, tu voudras peut-être entendre ce que j'ai à dire, sans parler que tu voulais que James nous raconte tout ce qu'il sait sur son fameux cousin. » Lui rappela le châtain.

« Oh c'est vrai ! Finis ce que tu voulais dire Rem's, qu'on passe à ce fameux Gabriel ! » S'impatienta Sirius en se redressa, ignorant les fou-rires que sa réaction avait provoqué chez ses amis.

« Heureux de voir que tu t'intéresses à ce que j'ai remarqué cet été. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aie envie de te le dire, désormais. » Commença Remus en faignant de bouder, avant de céder devant le vrai regard de chien battu qu'avait pris Padfoot en même temps qu'il se transformait. « Okay, pas besoin de sortir cette arme-là, en plus c'est sans doute rien du tout. Apres les deux pleines lunes que j'ai passées dans la cabane hurlante cet été donc, j'étais quelques jours à l'infirmerie ici pour récupérer avant de retourner chez moi. Mais plutôt que de m'installer dans la chambre privée, comme d'habitude, Madame Pomfresh m'a installé dans la pièce principale. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle a juste dit qu'elle pourrait plus facilement me surveiller pendant qu'elle faisait son inventaire. C'était une raison valable mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle se glissait souvent dans la pièce privée, normalement vide du coup ! » Expliqua Remus.

« Oh ! Il y avait sans doute quelqu'un dans la pièce, non ? » Se demanda Peter, le premier à réagir alors que les deux autres réfléchissait encore aux possibilités.

« Oui et je sais qui c'était. » Annonça finalement James.

« Ah ? Développe Jamesie ! » L'encouragea Sirius qui s'était retransformer entretemps.

« Tu vas être content, c'est le sujet qui t'intéressait tant ce matin. Je sais qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'infirmerie pendant au moins la première moitié de l'été, c'était mon « cousin ». Vous vous souvenez de la finale de Quidditch l'année passée ? Et des deux personnes arrivées en plein match, ce qui avait provoqué l'annulation de celui-ci d'ailleurs ? Eh bien, ce qu'on nous avait dit quelques jours après, comme quoi ce n'était qu'un accident de portoloin et qu'ils avaient continué leur route après quelques heures à l'infirmerie ? C'était des histoires. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait réellement passer, mais l'un des deux voyageurs se fait passer pour mon cousin mort il y a quelques années déjà ! Et avec l'approbation de mon père qui a sans doute tout organisé avec Dumbledore ! » Expliqua James d'une traite sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

« Et ton père approuve qu'on utilise le nom de son neveu mort ? Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est pas pris un coup sur la tête ? » S'indigna Sirius.

« Le pire c'est qu'il est convaincu qu'il est bien mon cousin ! J'ai essayé de le piéger pendant les quelques semaines où il était au manoir mais sans succès. » Avoua James avant d'aller s'effondrer tout habiller sur son lit.

« Mais tu es sur que ce n'est pas ton cousin ? Peut-être que vous le croyez mort mais que ce n'était pas le cas ! » Questionna Remus qui trouvait toute cette histoire bien étrange.

« Père me l'a dit Rem's, il dit qu'il doit se faire passer pour Gabriel pour sa propre sécurité et que je ne dois pas tenter d'en découvrir plus. » Répondit James sans prendre la peine de se relever.

« Hum, ton père t'a interdit de découvrir ce qu'il cache ? Il est au courant que c'est le meilleur moyen pour que tu ne penses qu'à ça ? » S'amusa Peter qui avait aussi rejoint son lit et sorti son pyjama de sa malle, positionnée au pied de celui-ci par les elfes de maisons pendant le festin.

« Remarque, si ce n'est pas vraiment un Potter, ça explique encore plus sa répartition à Serpentard. » Ajouta Sirius en s'installant contre Remus qui était encore assis au pied de son lit.

« Alors Rem's, j'espère que tu comptes utiliser ton nouveau badge pour terroriser les petits serpents égarés ! » Commenta Sirius après un moment de silence, laissant tomber la conversation précédente.

« Je crois que tu confonds Moony avec toi, Padfoot. » fit remarquer James en se décidant finalement à se relever pour aller chercher son pyjama.

« Ouais, c'est pas du tout son genre. Il va plutôt utiliser son nouveau pouvoir pour te martyriser toi ! » Ajouta Peter en riant, depuis le fond de son lit où il s'était installé.

« Arrêtez de dire des bêtises, je ne suis pas fou au point de croire que je peux canaliser ce grand cabot ! » Se défendit Remus en se levant finalement du lit de Sirius, provoquant la chute de celui-ci qui était encore appuyé contre lui. La protestation indignée de l'héritier Black fut absorbée par ses couvertures alors que les trois autres occupants du dortoir partaient dans un fou-rire. Une fois celui-ci plus ou moins terminé, les nouveaux 5ème années finirent de se préparer pour la nuit.

* * *

A dans 1 semaine pour la suite: Pleine Lune Animalière.

J'en profite pour prévenir qu'il y a des grands risques de slash, plus ou moins sous-entendu dans la suite. (Sirius/Remus pour ne pas les citer.) Mais ce n'est pas le but de la fic, donc sa devrait rester au niveau des sous-entendus. ^^ *Dis celle qui a du Wolfstar dans tous ses projets actuels :D *Désolé pour ceux qui ne supportent pas le slash mais c'est comme sa.


	3. Chap 3 Pleine Lune Animaliere

**Chapitre 03 : Pleine Lune Animalière**

Cette nuit était différente des centaines d'autres qui l'avait précédée. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il pouvait le sentir dans l'air. Foulant l'herbe restée humide après une récente pluie, il tenta de reconnaître ces odeurs à la fois étrangères et familières. Apres un rapide regard vers sa présence rassurante dans sa normalité, il s'élança entre les arbres d'une forêt qu'il connaissait bien, d'une certaine façon.

C'est seulement après qu'il eût terminé une tache primordiale, en l'occurrence affirmer sa marque de possession sur ce nouveau territoire, en laissant soigneusement son odeur sur l'un ou l'autre arbre centenaire, perdant dans cette action quelques poignées de ses poils bruns contre l'écorce rugueuse, qu'il les remarqua. Deux présences l'observaient en maintenant une certaine distance de sécurité. Un instant la plus petite d'entre elle amorça une approche mais un simple grognement d'intimidation suffit à la figer sur place. Se faisant aussi intimidant que possible, il s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers les deux intrus. Désormais, ces bois étaient son territoire et il n'avait pas l'intention de partager avec les premiers venus.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Sous son épaisse fourrure noire, Sirius n'en menait pas large. Il serait le premier à l'avouer si on lui demandait son ressenti pendant cette première pleine lune avec Moony. Il ne savait pas si ses souvenirs de la vision fugace d'un loup-garou, un soir de deuxième année, n'étaient pas très fiables ou si la forme canine de Remus profitait plus de la nourriture de Poudlard que le garçon de 15 ans. Quoiqu'il en soit, figé à l'orée de la forêt interdite, Prongs à ses cotés et Wormtail bien sagement caché dans les bois de celui-ci, Sirius pouvait sentir le moindre centimètre du chien qu'il était actuellement, trembler en réaction à la présence imposante du loup-garou qui avait fixé son regard doré sur lui.

Qui avait eu la brillante idée de faire les présentations en dehors de la cabane hurlante, se demanda-t-il alors qu'un geignement pathétique s'échappait de sa gueule en réponse à un nouveau grognement du lycan. Ah oui, James… Pour éviter qu'il se sente acculé hein ? Ce n'était pas lui qui était entrain de se faire dévorer du regard, présentement ! … Mauvais choix de mots, Paddy ! Terrain dangereusement glissant même ! On se reconcentre sur le loup-garou, okay le regard doré c'est sexy, qui n'attend qu'une excuse pour nous sauter dessus ! … Fichues hormones !

Pendant que Sirius affrontait une bataille perdue d'avance contre ses pensées très peu innocentes à l'égard de son camarade de dortoir, Prongs, voyant le lycan prêt à bondir sur le chien inconscient du danger, s'interposa entre les deux canins. Il s'excusa mentalement envers Wormtail qui avait dû improviser une retraite d'urgence au pied d'un arbre.

Le loup-garou, voyant le mouvement défensif du cerf, s'arrêta dans sa prise d'élan, hésitant un instant dans son attaque.

C'est ce moment que choisit une présence restée jusqu'à maintenant inaperçue pour entrer en scène. Ignorant royalement l'étrange groupe que formaient le rat, le cerf et le chien, elle s'élança vers le lycan. Profitant que dans l'arrêt de son mouvement, celui-ci avait rapproché son museau du sol, le nouveau venu, n'ayant nullement peur, alla frotter son flan contre la gueule du canin. Ceci fait et ignorant le léger éternuement que ce geste provoqua chez le loup-garou, Machiavel retourna à son obsession du moment : Attraper la souris qui le narguait depuis la tour d'Astronomie.

Cette intervention, aussi étrange qu'inattendue, provoqua une série d'événements mouvementés mais surtout, elle permit de débloquer la situation.

Oubliant complètement son face à face, Moony s'élança à la suite du félin roux. De son côté, Padfoot, qui n'était jamais contre l'idée de se venger de Machiavel pour tous les mauvais tours qu'il lui jouait quotidiennement, suivit l'exemple du lycan. Les deux canins laissèrent derrière eux un cerf exaspéré devant le comportement de ses amis et un rat qui avait cru, un instant, que son chat n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Machiavel était son propre maitre, mais la cela allait loin, tout de même !

L'hostilité entre eux bien vite évanouie, Moony et Padfoot ne réussirent pas à mettre la patte sur Machiavel, mais ils passèrent une grosse partie de la nuit à parcourir la Forêt Interdite, sous les rayons de la pleine lune. Quelques heures avant l'aube, c'est un Prongs ayant gardé ses distances qui les rejoignit. Ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller l'agressivité du loup-garou, il s'était contenté d'observer leur manège, tout en s'assurant qu'ils restaient éloignés du parc et du château remplis d'élèves dormant sans se douter que ce soir-là, la Forêt Interdite méritait encore plus son nom que d'habitude. Le fantôme de la Cabane Hurlante était de sortie et il ne s'était jamais autant amusé !

S'installant quelques mètres plus loin des deux canins profondément endormis, les fourrures brune et noire s'emmêlant, Prongs s'autorisa à son tour un sommeil bien mérité, nullement dérangé par Wormtail qui, bercé par ses pas, avait succombé depuis longtemps aux bras de Morphée, bien installé dans les bois du cervidé.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

« JAMES HENRY POTTER, TU ES UN ABRUTI ! »

C'est à ce chant du coq si mélodieux que le jeune Potter se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il constata sans surprise qu'il avait retrouvé forme humaine à un moment donné pendant sa courte sieste. On ne pouvait l'appeler autrement vu la position du soleil qui peinait à sortir de l'horizon, ce flemmard.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » Marmonna-t-il avant de jeter un regard ensommeillé sur les environs. Clairière en plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite ? Check. Peter qui dormait encore sous sa forme de rat ? Check. Un ouragan ne réveillerait pas le blond, alors un simple Lupin en colère… Padfoot qui faisait l'idiot au pied dudit Lupin, en remuant la queue ? Check aussi. En parlant du loup… Remus Lupin qui le fusillait du regard, les bras croisés, en ne faisant aucun cas de sa complète nudité ? Check ! Pas étonnant que Sirius soit content à cette heure indue.

Pour comprendre comment James avait réussi à se mettre dans la mouise une fois de plus, il fallait retourner quelques heures plus tôt, et plus exactement le jour d'avant.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Flash-back 24h plus tôt, matin de la pleine lune. °oOo°oOo°oOo°

« Sirius, j'ai eu une idée ! » S'exclama James en descendant deux par deux les marches du dortoir et en se laissant tomber dans le divan, à coté de son ami. Celui-ci était entrain de somnoler, la tête appuyer contre le dos du meuble, en attendant que les autres maraudeurs se décident à descendre pour aller manger.

« Oh non, par pitié, pas si tôt le matin, Jamesie ! » Protesta l'héritier Black en sortant brusquement de son demi-sommeil aux mots de son ami. Il faut bien avouer que quand celui-ci déclarait avoir un plan, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Je vois que la confiance règne… Bref, écoute, tu sais que c'est la pleine lune ce soir hein ? Et on est prêts à accompagner Remus ! » Continua James en roulant des yeux devant la réaction de l'animagus chien.

« Oui sauf qu'il n'est toujours pas convaincu que sa soit une bonne idée, je te rappelle. » Répondit Sirius en s'attendant toujours au pire en se qui concerne son nouveau plan.

« Ouais enfin si on attend qu'il soit d'accord …On a passé toutes ces longues heures à s'entraîner quand on aurait pu préparer des farces contre les Serpentards, pour rien. Remus ne sera jamais d'accord pour qu'on l'accompagne, on n'a pas le choix, il faut le faire sans lui dire avant ! » Fit remarquer l'héritier Potter avant de continuer sans laisser a Sirius l'occasion de le contredire. Ils n'avaient pas des heures pour discuter, Peter et surtout Remus allaient finir par descendre du dortoir à leur tour, sans parler du reste des Gryffondors.

« On va rejoindre Remus cette nuit, après l'apparition de la lune. Une fois transformé, il ne pourra pas protester. Par contre, je ne suis pas convaincu que la cabane hurlante soit le meilleur endroit pour une première rencontre entre Moony et nos formes Animagi. Il doit surement considéré la vieille cabane comme son territoire depuis le temps, non ? Si on joue les intrus, cela va surtout l'énerver, je pense. »

« Premièrement : Remus va te tuer le lendemain matin, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Deuxièmement : Tu veux faire sortir Moony de la cabane hurlante ? Ça veut dire l'amener à travers le passage jusqu'au parc du château ! Même venant de ta part, Jamesie, c'est un plan vachement dangereux. Tu feras quoi si un professeur ou même un autre élève décide de se promener dans le parc à ce moment-là ? » Contra Sirius en se forçant à parler dans un murmure, il ne manquerait plus qu'on surprenne leur conversation. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas utilisé le terme « loup-garou » mais il avait été très sous-entendu pendant la conversation.

« On sera là pour intervenir si jamais ! Padfoot et Prongs sont sûrement assez grands pour retenir Moony. » Se défendit James en ne voyant absolument pas le danger de son plan. Ou plutôt sous-estimant ce même danger.

« Tu es fou… Imaginons que je sois d'accord, comment tu veux amener Moony dans le parc ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, quoique cela ne m'étonnerait pas vu ce que tu t'en aies vanté, mais ta forme animagus est très grande. Je doute que tu passes dans le tunnel. Et il n'est pas question que l'un de nous ne s'approche de la cabane sans être transformé ! » Commenta Sirius en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir cette conversation en plein milieu de la salle commune. Deux fois déjà, il avait sursauté, croyant entendre quelqu'un descendre des dortoirs.

« Bah, il suffit d'ouvrir la porte au bout du tunnel non ? D'après ce que nous a expliqué Rem's, elle est enchantée pour qu'il ne puisse pas la détruire ou l'ouvrir. Il suffit donc que Padfoot aille faire son petit tour d'ouverture de porte et guide Moony le long du tunnel. A la sortie, je vous attendrai et Peter maintiendra le saule endormi ! Il n'est pas magnifique mon plan ? » Expliqua James, pas peu fier de son idée et ignorant totalement l'air incrédule de Sirius.

« Tu… » Commença-t-il à répondre mais à ce moment-là, un claquement de porte les fit tous les deux. Quelque secondes après, Peter émergeait de l'escalier menant au dortoir, sa robe de sorcier de travers.

« Salut les gars. J'espère que vous n'avez rien oublié au dortoir parce que Rem's est d'une humeur massacrante ce matin. Je crois que quelqu'un a mangé sa réserve de chocolat. » Annonça Peter en lançant un regard accusateur en direction de Sirius qui à cet instant, trouvait la cheminée de la salle commune très intéressante.

« Sirius… Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour faire ça. » Se lamenta James qui n'était absolument pas duper par l'air d'innocence de leur camarade.

« Faire quoi ? » Tenta le coupable mais au même instant, la porte claqua pour la 2eme fois et le dernier maraudeurs apparu rapidement au pied des escaliers.

« Sirius, un conseil : Commence à courir maintenant ! » Annonça simplement Remus en descendant les dernières marches.

« Hoho … Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai la dalle. Petit-déj me voilà ! » S'exclama l'héritier Black avant de se lever avec précipitation du divan et de se diriger presque en courant vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Il pouvait sentir chacun de ses gestes être suivi par le regard noir du châtain. Il aurait vraiment dû se rappeler que c'était bientôt la pleine lune quand il avait décidé de remplir son petit creux dans l'estomac au petit matin, avec le chocolat de Remus.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Quelques heures plus tard et après un meurtre évité de justesse, les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent à tenter de ne pas s'endormir pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Enfin, certains essayaient plus que d'autres de résister à Morphée. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas le membre du groupe attendu qui s'était endormi en premier.

« Maintenant que la belle au bois dormant fait sa sieste, permets-moi de te répéter ce que j'étais entrain de dire plus tôt: Ton plan et toi êtes complètement cinglés !» Chuchota plus ou moins distraitement Sirius en direction de James, après s'être assuré que Remus était bien endormi. Il allait râler d'avoir loupé le cours et surtout de n'avoir pas pu prendre les notes, ce que les 3 autres n'allaient certainement pas faire, mais il avait bien plus besoin de son sommeil aujourd'hui que de tout savoir sur la huitième révolte des gobelins.

«T'es pas croyable. Tu fais un scandale parce que j'en parle dans la salle commune déserte mais tu veux continuer la conversation en plein cours? Okay tout le monde ou presque somnole mais tout de même!» Répondit James en relevant les yeux d'un vif d'or qu'il était en train de gribouiller sur un coin de son parchemin, vierge de notes bien sûr. «Et mon plan est génial!» Ajouta-t-il après coup, en ignorant le rire mal retenu par Peter installé à côté de Remus, derrière les deux sang-purs.

«Bien sûr. Continue de croire ça, pendant ce temps, si ça ne te gène pas, on va réfléchir à une meilleure idée.» Lança Sirius, sachant que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais se ravisa et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier avant de griffonner sur son parchemin.

«Euh Padfoot, tu vas bien?» Demanda un Peter étonné devant la scène. Sirius n'était quand même pas entrain de prendre des notes? La fin du monde avait été annoncée et on ne lui avait rien dit ?

«Très bien Pet'.Rends-moi un service: Prends les notes du cours pour cette fois, sinon Rem's va nous faire une crise cardiaque en se réveillant.» Répondit Sirius en glissant son parchemin en direction de James.

«Tu pourrais le faire, tu as déjà sorti ta plume!» Répliqua Peter sans conviction. Peut-être qu'ils survivraient à cette journée finalement.

«Pas le temps, je dois améliorer le plan de notre idiot de service.» Annonça l'héritier Black en ignorant la protestation de celui-ci, qui était entrain de répondre sur le parchemin.

«S : Va pour la Forêt Interdite même si je sens qu'on va le regretter. Par contre, il faut absolument revoir comment on va l'y amener. Même pour nous, c'est stupide de l'y attirer après l'apparition de la lune. Ce n'est pas si tard, il y aura sûrement encore du monde dans les couloirs, voire l'un ou l'autre professeur dans le parc!

J: Mouais, peut-être. Tu proposes quoi alors, Ô génie? Qu'on l'assomme et qu'on le déplace avant que la lune se pointe?»

«Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, Jamesie.» S'amusa Sirius après avoir lu sa réponse. «C'est exactement ce que je propose. On attend que madame Pomfresh soit partie, et on le stupefix avant d'aller dans la forêt.» Développa-t-il dans un murmure après avoir jeté un regard autour de lui. Tout le monde était encore plus ou moins concentré sur Binns ou plutôt sur les heures de sommeil à rattraper, quand ce n'était pas un devoir à finir!

«Pas mal mais vous n'avez pas peur que le temps soit trop limité? Madame Pomfresh doit partir quoi? 15 minutes avant?» Participa Peter en levant le nez de son parchemin où il avait commencé à gribouiller un semblant de notes pour satisfaire Remus.

«On a qu'à arriver dans la cabane avant elle et Rem's, on les attend sous ma cape et une fois qu'elle a refermé la porte, on met le plan en action. Oui c'est court mais on doit avoir le temps d'entrée dans la forêt!» Proposa James en se reconcentrant sur son gribouillage.

«Ce n'est pas comme si Rem's pesait une tonne, en plus.» Ajouta Sirius juste au moment où l'intéressé, donc l'instinct pour détecter ses idioties était toujours très fiable, ouvrait un œil fatigué. Avant de presque tomber de sa chaise en se redressant avec précipitation. Le fait qu'ils étaient encore en cours devait s'être rappeléà Remus.

«Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé m'endormir!» Râla-t-il en se frottant les yeux du revers de la main, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de diriger un regard noir vers eux.

«Bien dormi, Grincheux?» S'amusa Sirius en ignorant sa question, elle était rhétorique après tout, non?

«Pas assez pour avoir oublié que tu dois refaire mon stock de chocolat, Sirius.» Répliqua Remus en acceptant le parchemin que lui tentait Peter, bien content de se débarrasser de cette corvée.

«Et moi qui espérais que tu allais être pris d'une perte subite de mémoire après ta petite sieste.» Annonça Sirius en soupirant exagérément, attirant l'attention d'une bonne partie de la classe. Mais Binns, lui, continuait à déblatérer son cours. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander, après tout.

«Fallait y penser avant de dévorer MA réserve.» Fit remarquer le châtain avant de se tourner vers Peter. «Tu t'es bien amusé à inventer les noms des gobelins, non?»

«Il fallait bien que je m'amuse un peu aussi, pendant que les 2 idiots préparaient l'une ou l'autre bêtise qui nous fera récurer une fois de plus un bout du château.» Se défendit celui-ci.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

«Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Me prends pas pour un abruti, un plan aussi stupide ne peut sortir que de ta tête!» Continua Remus en ignorant Padfoot.

«Eh, mes plans sont pas stupides !» Se défendit James, s'étant suffisamment réveillé pour se souvenir dans quelle situation il s'était mis.

«Tu ne veux pas t'habiller?» Tenta-t-il, espérant sans doute changer le sujet de la conversation. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne fit que raviver le feu sous le chaudron prêt à exploser.

«Quelle bonne idée !Si seulement je savais où sont passés mes habits! Ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait laissé le temps de les enlever et de les mettre en lieu sûr comme je le fais généralement, avant de me lancer un stupefix dans le dos!» Répliqua Remus avant de finalement réaliser la présence de l'immense chien noir à ses pieds.

C'est justement ce moment-là que choisit Sirius pour se transformer, les joues légèrement rougies malgré lui. Sans un mot, il se défit de sa cape avant de la tendre à Remus, en évitant son regard.

«Oh... Désolé?» Tenta James en réalisant l'une des failles de son plan. Si Madame Pomfresh n'attendait pas le dernier moment pour quitter la cabane hurlante, ce n'était pas seulement par sécurité mais aussi pour laisser le temps à Remus de se dévêtir et de ranger ceux-ci dans une cache magiquement protégée avant de se transformer.

«Humpf, parfois je me demande ce que je fais avec des idiots pareils.» Soupira Remus en s'enveloppant dans la cape de Sirius. Celle-ci était légèrement trop grande pour le châtain, ce qui, dans les circonstances actuelles, était une bonne chose. Maintenant que sa colère s'était essoufflée, Remus commençait à réaliser plusieurs choses, jetant un regard plus attentif autour de lui qu'à son réveil. Il faut dire qu'il avait légèrement paniqué en sentant le bruissement du vent automnal alors qu'il était censé se trouver enfermé dans la cabane.

«Hum, on devrait peut-être songer à retourner au château ? Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais Madame Pomfresh risque d'avoir une surprise!» Fit remarquer James alors que Sirius ramassait Peter, toujours endormi. S'ils devaient déjà se dépêcher pour ne pas se faire prendre, autant ne pas perdre de précieuses minutes dans une tâche presque impossible: Réveiller Peter.

«Une surprise? C'est vrai que trouver la cabane déserte risque de lui faire un choc! Mais il fallait peut-être y penser avant de mettre en place ce plan stupide.» Fit remarquer Remus alors que le groupe commençait à marcher vers se qu'ils espéraient être le château.

«Je sens qu'on va en entendre parler longtemps, de ce plan-là...» Soupira Sirius en pensant malgré tout que le résultat en valait largement la peine. Et il ne songeait pas à la vision de rêve qu'il avait eue en se réveillant!

«Merci.» Prononça simplement Remus quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il réalisait enfin ce que le plan stupide avait eu comme résultat: Bien sûr, il était fatigué comme après chaque pleine lune, le bâillement qu'il tentait de réprimer depuis son réveil en étant la preuve, mais le plus important était l'absence de la moindre égratignure sur son corps. Il ne s'était pas une seule fois mutilé, trop distrait par la présence des trois Animagi.

* * *

Se chap aurait aussi pu s'appeler: "encore un plan foireux de James et Sirius est complétement gaga de Rem's." *sifflote*


	4. Chap 4 Terreur dans la forêt, partie 1

**Attention:** **un peu de gore dans ce chap! Après la première ligne de séparation des scènes!  
**

* * *

 **Terreur dans la Forêt Interdite – 1** **ère** **partie**

Des toiles d'araignées reliaient de grandes bougies flottante, de fausses (vraiment ?) créatures à 8 pattes se promenaient sur les fils de soie, des centaines de citrouilles montraient leur plus belle grimace sur les tables, encerclées de montagne de bonbons aux emballages dont les couleurs bariolées ressortaient au milieu des plats remplis de desserts et autres sucreries qui feraient grincer des dents les dentistes les plus tolérants si les sorciers connaissaient le terme de dentiste, bien sûr. Un nombre impressionnant de fantômes se mêlait aux élèves rassemblés.

Oui, pas d'erreur possible : Halloween était bien de retour sous le ciel magique de Poudlard.

Et au milieu de la joyeuse agitation qui accompagnait la fête, quatre fauteurs de troubles bien connus étaient dans leur élément comme un poisson frétillant dans l'eau. Sirius lançait des sorts d'engorgement aux araignées se trouvant la plus proche de l'une ou l'autre représentante de la population féminin de l'école, pendant que James ricanait en attendant les cris hystérique qui n'allaient pas manquer de suivre. Remus essayait de répondre à la question posée par Peter qui concernait le dernier devoir d'enchantements que leur avait donné le professeur Flitwick, malgré la montagne de chocolat qu'il semblait s'être décidé à dévorer le plus rapidement possible.

Comme si ses camarades de tables ne savaient pas qu'il aurait été extrêmement dangereux pour leurs mains, doigts, et autres parties corporelles, de tenter de voler ne serait-ce qu'un carré de son chocolat. Sirius avait un jour eu l'incroyable indélicatesse de déclarer qu'il n'y avait que 2 moments où Remus mordait : Les soirs de pleine lune et quand on s'approchait à moins de 50 cm de n'importe quelle substance chocolatée ayant pu attirer son attention.

Mais alors que le festin ne faisait que commencer, l'agitation gagna rapidement le petit groupe. Non pas qu'ils n'appréciaient pas le fait de pouvoir se régaler de bonbons sans limite, mais ils avaient envie d'un peu plus d'excitation. Et comme par hasard, ils avaient préparé de quoi réveiller les morts !

— James, on lance l'opération "toc toc les morts-vivant" avant que Sirius ne décide de tester ses sorts d'engorgement sur autre chose qu'une bête poilue à pattes ? Proposa Peter en tentant d'ignorer les araignées anormalement grosses qui devaient de plus en plus nombreuses autour de leurs têtes.

— T'es juste jaloux de ma maitrise, Pet's. On sait tous sur quelle _bête_ tu utiliserais un pareil sort, n'est pas ? Répliqua Sirius, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Choisissant d'ignorer cette remarque et la dispute qui s'ensuivait, James se tourna vers Remus qui semblait faire une pause dans sa dégustation.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Moony ? Tout le monde est présent ?

— Si par tout le monde, tu entends nos Serpentards préférés et la plupart des profs, alors la réponse est oui. Mais je continue de penser que je vais être le sorcier ayant eu le rôle de préfet pendant la plus courte période, à cause de vos frasques ! Répondit ledit préfet en empochant plusieurs branches du meilleur chocolat de Honeydukes. Les prochains évènements étaient sûrs de lui donner faim après tout !

— C'est marrant comme ce ne sont jamais tes frasques à toi aussi, quand tu en parles. S'amusa James avant de donner le signal du départ à Sirius.

Alors que la Grande Salle continuait de se remplir d'élèves n'ayant qu'une chose en vue, c'est-à-dire les friandises qu'ils allaient passer la nuit à manger, les quatre amis se faufilèrent à contre-courant et se dirigèrent vers le Hall d'entrée. Bien sûr, certains d'entre eux avait une notion toute particulière de la discrétion, mais heureusement pour eux, les esprits étaient à la fête.

Presque 1h plus tard, ce sont des Maraudeurs cachant difficilement leur excitation qui firent leur réapparition dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent à leur table, ignorant les regards suspicieux que certains professeurs posaient sur eux depuis leur retour. Apparemment, leur petite escapade n'était pas totalement passé inaperçu, au final.

Mais le festin continua sans encombre. Jusqu'au moment où il fut temps pour les élèves de regagner leurs dortoirs, les poches pleines de friandises que les elfes de maisons passeraient les prochaines semaines à retrouver, oubliée depuis longtemps. Alors que les préfets des différentes maisons raccompagnaient les plus jeunes élèves et que ceux des classes supérieures faisaient à leur tour le chemin jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle en bavardant, les professeurs discutaient encore à leur table. Bien mal leur en prit car ainsi, ils ne virent pas les sourires des Maraudeurs leur promettant bien des ennuis alors que ces derniers quittaient la salle, non sans jeter discrètement l'un ou l'autre sort.

— Donni, Orni ! Appela James en atteignant le grand escalier.

— Combien de temps avant que les professeurs ne comprennent notre petite surprise ? Se demanda Peter alors que dans deux pop retentissant, Donni et Orni, deux elfes de maison du château, répondaient à l'appel de James.

— Ca dépend si Dumbledore est de notre côté une fois de plus, ou pas. Je doute que notre petit tour de passe-passe tienne la route bien longtemps s'il s'en mêle. Répondit Remus en ouvrant une branche de chocolat qu'il avait machinalement attrapée en passant devant la table des Serpentards. Ses trois copines étaient déjà en sécurité dans sa poche.

— Donni, vous avez eu le temps de tout préparer ? Questionna James après avoir manqué tomber alors que les deux jeunes elfes s'étaient précipités sur lui. Depuis sa petite aventure dans les cuisines alors qu'il était en mode _mini James_ comme l'avait surnommé Sirius, Donni et Orni étaient fous de joie quand ils le voyaient. Ils lui passaient aussi toutes ses folies, ce qui leur valut, plus d'une fois, de se faire disputer par Missy.

— Oui, jeune Maître Potter, Orni et Donni ont...

— James, bien sûr que tout est prêt ! Tes admirateurs ont eu au moins 3h pour finir les préparatifs ! Arrête de t'en faire et viens, on va admirer le spectacle ! Annonça Sirius, couvrant la réponse du jeune elfe.

— ... Et Orni a ajouté la potion sur les friandises des Serpentards, jeune Maître Potter. Termina Donni alors que les Maraudeurs s'étaient déjà éloignés, Sirius traînant à moitié James.

— Si on ne sait pas combien de temps il va falloir aux professeurs pour sortir de la Grande Salle, on attend quoi pour en profiter ? Demanda Peter. Il avait l'air perplexe devant les évènements. Depuis quand les plans de James fonctionnaient aussi bien que ça ? Où était le désastre ? Les points en moins et les détentions passées à récurer les escaliers du château ?

Pendant que les élèves et professeurs subissaient ou profitaient, selon les points de vue, de la dernière blague des Maraudeurs, ceux-ci n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour se diriger vers leur objectif de la soirée : La Forêt Interdite.

Apres la première pleine lune qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, une évidence leur était apparue entre deux disputes et alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans la Cabane Hurlante avant que Madame Pomfresh n'arrive : occupés qu'ils étaient à faire des blagues dans le château, à apprendre une métamorphose puissante et interdite, ou encore à gérer leurs différentes problèmes familiaux, ils ne s'étaient pas penchés sur le cas de la Forêt Interdite, alors que son nom même aurait dû les intéresser dès la première année.

Avec les professeurs occupés dans la Grande Salle, c'était la nuit idéale pour réparer cette négligence.

— La potion devrait commencer à faire effet sur les Serpentards. Remarqua Peter après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ensuite, il s'empressa de remettre ses mains dans les poches de ses robes. La météo dans la région de Poudlard était loin d'être estivale en cette nuit d'Halloween après tout.

— Je serais curieux de voir ça, quand même. Ajouta Sirius en éclairant le chemin avec sa baguette. James et lui avaient pris la tête de l'expédition. Suivant le conseil qu'ils avaient souvent entendu de Hagrid, ils se contentaient de suivre le chemin qui serpentait entre les arbres de la forêt. Pour le moment, du moins.

— Perso, je me demande quel bazar Peeves a déjà créé. On aurait dit que Noël était arrivé en avance quand on lui a parlé de notre plan. Commenta James avant d'ajouter :

— Oh et quelle magnifique idée de détention Minnie va-t-elle nous trouver pendant qu'ils tentent de sortir de la Grande Salle, bien sûr !

— La connaissant, des brosses à dents seront impliquées. Participa Peter avant d'être coupé par Sirius.

— Tu penserais qu'après quatre ans, elle aurait compris que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de nous laisser avec des seaux d'eau à disposition, non ? S'amusa-t-il.

— Rem's, tu en penses quoi ? Questionna James en se tournant vers le concerné. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'étrange silence dont faisait preuve le quatrième Maraudeur depuis leur sortie du château.

Celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans l'épaisse forêt, semblant écouter quelque chose qu'il était le seul à entendre. A la question de l'héritier Potter, Remus sursauta avant de recentrer son regard sur ces camarades.

— Euh, tu disais James ? Répondit-il avant de sortir la dernière branche de chocolat de sa poche. Il avait machinalement mangé les autres alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

— Moony aurait-il peur des vilaines créatures se cachant dans la forêt ? Le taquina Sirius en passant un bras autour de son cou. Le châtain se dégagea violemment, remettant ses robes en place, s'assurant de cacher complètement sa cicatrice. Il allait répondre à Sirius, mais un son lointain attira son attention.

— Laisse-le tranquille, Sirius. Intervint Peter en fronçant les sourcils devant le comportement de leur ami. Ce n'était pas son genre de paniquer pour rien. Peut-être que Remus entendait quelque chose encore trop lointain pour eux ? Mais c'était tout de même étrange...

— Dites, on continue ou on reste au milieu du sentier à parler du temps ? Questionna James en mettant fin à la discussion. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas garder un œil sur le jeune Lupin. Ils pouvaient faire les abrutis autant qu'ils voulaient, aucun d'entre eux n'oubliait que la Forêt Interdite n'avait sans doute pas reçu ce nom pour rien.

Apres cet échange, plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence. Les jeunes hommes avancèrent dans la forêt, les lumos éclairant les alentours. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient peu à peu de plus en plus loin sur le chemin, leur attention se tourna vers leur environnement.

— C'est presque décevant, ce calme. Il doit y avoir plus d'animation dans la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci ! S'exclama brusquement Sirius en donnant un coup de pied dans une branche qui était tombé au milieu du chemin.

— Padfoot ! Protesta James alors que Peter et Remus sursautaient, le né-moldu lâchant un juron dans sa barbe.

— Pourquoi la bibliothèque ? Dans le genre endroit tranquille, surtout à cette heure-ci, tu ne trouves pas mieux non ? Ajouta Peter, ignorant le regard noir que lançait l'héritier Potter à Sirius.

— Hum, j'ai peut-être convaincu quelques fantômes, y compris le Baron Sanglant, d'animer les lieux en restant dans l'esprit d'Halloween ? Et peut-être que par une étrange coïncidence, j'ai suggéré à Peeves d'attirer le plus possibles d'élèves dans la bibliothèque ? Peut-être. Expliqua-t-il en ne cachant pas son amusement devant ses actions.

— Si une seule page est abîmée, Mme Pince aura notre peau. Commenta distraitement Remus, le regard perdu dans le noir et les arbres les entourant. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser d'un sentiment d'être observé.

— Une idée pour animer cette aventure, Sirius ? Demanda James en ne cachant pas son agacement. Un jour, ce cabot allait les faires massacrer.

— Facile, sortons du sentier ! Répondit Sirius avant de faire exactement sa, sans attendre leur réaction.

— Essayez de me suivre ! Ajouta-t-il avant de se transformer.

Remuant la queue avec amusement, Padfoot lâcha quelques aboiements avant de se précipiter entre deux arbres.

— Sirius, non ! Cette fois, la protestation vint de Peter. James se contenta de soupirer, lançant un regard entendu aux deux autres, il se mit à suivre le casse-cou de service.

Bientôt, des éclats de rire s'échappèrent des fourrés. Ils pouvaient râler contre Sirius, mais rien ne valait un peu de piment dans cette aventure bien calme à leur goût. Peu à peu, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, les arbres cachant le peu de lumière du croissant lunaire. De temps en temps, ils pouvaient apercevoir le grand chien noir s'arrêter en lançant un regard en arrière. Comme pour leur dire de se dépêcher un peu, qu'ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire.

—J'ai une idée. Annonça James en s'arrêtant brusquement, avant de se manger le sol de la Forêt Interdite.

—Oups. Désolé James, mais tu pourrais prévenir ! S'excusa Peter tout en accusant l'héritier Potter.

—Laisse tomber Pet'. Transforme-toi plutôt, j'ai une idée pour rattraper Padfoot. Expliqua l'animagus avant de s'adresser à son autre ami.

— Eh Rem's ? Tu as déjà imaginé...

Mais il s'arrêta en pleine suggestion.

— Où est-il passé ? S'étonna-t-il après avoir réalisé qu'il avait parlé dans le vide.

Les deux Maraudeurs scrutèrent les environs, la surprise clairement visible sur leurs visages. Remus était avec eux deux minutes plus tôt. Oh bien sûr il était plutôt silencieux mais il n'avait quand même pas pu disparaître ainsi sans laisser de traces ! Mais il leur fallut se rendre à l'évidence, Remus n'était nullement en vue. Et les aboiements amusés de Sirius s'éloignaient eux aussi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, James ? Il y a une grande différence entre être dans la forêt à quatre et se retrouver peu à peu isolés. S'inquiéta Peter. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver et personne ne savait qu'ils étaient partis explorer la forêt. Même si les professeurs s'étaient déjà débarrassés du petit tour de passe-passe de Rem's, ils s'attendraient plutôt à trouver les Maraudeurs au milieu du bordel provoqué par les blagues préparées à plusieurs endroits stratégiques du château. Sans parler des Serpentards qui devaient faire une bonne distraction à eux tout seuls, avec leurs hallucinations.

— On rattrape Sirius. Le flair de Padfoot nous sera bien utile pour retrouver Rem's. Décida James après y avoir longuement réfléchi.

— En espérant que Remus ne s'attire pas trop d'ennuis d'ici là. Marmonna-t-il presque pour lui-même.

— Et comment veux-tu rattraper Padfoot ? Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous attendre. Demanda Peter.

— C'est simple, tu vas prendre la place de Rem's. Je vais rattraper Sirius et tu vas crier pour le prévenir de s'arrêter. Annonça James avant de se transformer.

Peter observa avec incrédulité Prongs alors que celui-ci s'abaissait pour permettre au né-moldu de monter sur son dos.

— Ce plan est complétement... non je préfère ne même pas le dire. Décida-t-il avant de s'exécuter.

* * *

Il courrait, son regard fixé droit devant, n'osant se retourner. Pourquoi courait-il ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais il était terrorisé pour une raison inconnue. Le bruit d'une branche craquant le fit sursauter, perdant son équilibre dans la foulée. Il se rattrapa à un arbre avant de réaliser que c'était ses propres pieds qui avait été la raison du bruit. Peut-être ? Ecoutant frénétiquement les bruits environnant, il se demanda s'il pouvait enfin s'arrêter de courir. L'avait-il semé ?

Soudain, un hurlement familier lui répondit. Il reparti de plus belle, ignorant les larmes qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Cet horrible jeu du chat et de la souris continua ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. A chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait, se pensant en sécurité, le hurlement résonnait à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'osait plus se retourner, persuadé que cela serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait avant de mourir.

Dans cette course-poursuite pour sa vie, il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il faisait dans la forêt, à la base. N'était-il pas accompagné ? S'il se concentrait, il pouvait presque se rappeler d'aboiements joyeux semblant appeler au jeu.

Les arbres finirent par laisser place à une clairière. Mais dans celle-ci, il y vit une scène qui le figea d'horreur. Oubliant pourquoi il courait, il ne put en détacher son regard. La première chose qui se remarquait était le sang. Il recouvrait la majorité de la clairière, masquant le vert de l'herbe.

Juste devant lui, à quelques mètres des premiers arbres, une tête de cerf reposait, les yeux noirs semblant fixer Remus. Retenant tant bien que mal la bile qui se rassemblait dans sa gorge, il détourna le regard. Mais un instant après, il le regretta presque. Suspendu à une branche d'un des rares arbres présent dans la clairière, un corps familier semblait s'être vidé de son sang. L'énorme plaie béante dans son cou suintait encore du liquide écarlate. Comme si celle-ci n'était pas suffisante, un de ses bras avait disparu. Il reposait, non loin du corps sans tête du cerf. Celui-ci avait été éventré, ses tripes rependu sa et la dans l'herbe.

De l'autre côté de la clairière, deux silhouettes attirèrent l'attention de Remus. La plus petite était penchée contre une masse. Un rocher? Il n'était pas sûr. L'autre devait avoir parlé car elle releva la tête, montrant son visage barbouillé de sang frais. En voyant ses traits, Remus recula d'un pas, se retrouvant dos a un arbre. Il se mit à secouer sa tête, le regard rempli d'un peu plus d'horreur si s'était encore possible.

— Non. Non. Noon. NON! Répétait-il, n'osant pas y croire.

Etrangement, c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que le jour s'était soudain levé. Il n'avait pas pu passer autant d'heures à courir dans la forêt, non ? Son esprit se rattrapait au moindre détail, tout pour éviter de comprendre ce qui était devant lui. Etalé devant ses yeux, comme un spectacle macabre.

Mais d'une façon masochique, Remus se reconcentra sur la silhouette, aux traits plus que familier. L'autre personne sembla utiliser un tissu pour essuyer le sang cachant le visage encadré par des mèches d'un châtain rougi par le liquide. Le geste était presque tendre, mais le sourire que Remus devinait sur le visage de l'homme lui donnait des frissons. En réalité, sa présence même à quelques mètres de lui, remplissait le jeune homme d'horreur. Si ses jambes ne s'étaient pas transformer en gelés depuis bien longtemps, Remus se serait enfuie sans regarder en arrière. Fuir. Il semblait ne faire que ça.

Détachant son regard de celui qui pourrait être son jumeau, son Romulus, Remus observa ce qu'il avait pris pour un rocher. Son esprit avait-il tenté de le protéger ? Sur la fourrure noire, le sang ne se voyait pas mais il avait lissé les poils d'habitude hirsutes jusqu'à leur donner cet aspect lisse.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Remus se laissa tomber au pied de l'arbre, réussissant tout juste à se pencher sur le côté avant de vomir. De lourds sanglots secouaient son corps. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux, ignorant la vague de magie accidentelle qu'il avait relâchée. Ignorant de la clairière désormais dévastée, désormais vide de la vision d'horreur qui y avait pris place.

* * *

— Remus! REMUS!

Les cris de Peter sur le dos de Prongs ne parvenaient qu'à peine aux oreilles de Padfoot. Une seule pensée régnait en maitre dans sa cervelle de cabot têtu :

 _Retrouver son Moony._

Toute pensée de jeux s'était dissipée quand il avait rejoint ses amis pour se rendre compte que le plus important d'entre eux était manquant. Où était passé Remus ?

N'écoutant pas les explications de Peter, Padfoot se mit en chasse. Il aurait pu reconnaitre la flagrance de son Moony au milieu d'une foule. Il grogna en pistant l'odeur de terreur qui dominait la piste. Le seul point positif était que cela rendrait la chasse bien plus facile. Mais si Padfoot attrapait la raison d'une telle terreur, un massacre aurait lieu dans un futur proche.

Ignorant la distance grandissante entre Prongs, Peter et lui, le sosie du sinistros zigzaguait entre les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Il manqua plus d'une fois faire connaissance d'une façon intime avec l'écorce de ceux-ci, mais un dérapage et des griffes affûtées dans le sol fertile des lieux et déjà, il retournait à sa chasse.

 _Retrouver son Moony._

C'était la seule chose qui importait. Les créatures de la forêt pouvaient venir, Padfoot était en mission. Mais peu à peu, une autre pensée faisait son nid. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Il avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son Moony. Mais Padfoot n'était pas Sirius, ses pensées menaient à un nœud d'émotions trop compliquées pour le canin. Et puis, cela n'importait pas pour lui à cet instant.

Secouant sa tête, il se reconcentra sur la piste. Avant de s'arrêter brusquement au pied d'un arbre. Le contournant, Padfoot lâcha un jappement de joie. Il l'avait fait.

 _Il avait retrouvé son Moony !_

* * *

J'ai mentionner que je vous laissais sur un bon vieux cliffy des familles? oups. (Oh et je sais pas si c'est visible mais ça le sera rapidement: oublier les sous-entendu pour le wolfstar, Sirius n'a pas compris le concept. XD )


	5. Chap 5 Terreur dans la forêt, partie 2

C'est parti pour la 2eme partie et les explications! Sirius ne connait pas le sens de "sous-entendu" et il se prend pour Molly... vous voila prévenu! xd

* * *

 **Terreur dans la forêt interdite. 2ème partie.**

Alors que la tête de Madame Pomfresh disparaissait de sa cheminée, Albus Dumbledore s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil. 3h sonnaient à son horloge, se mêlant aux ronflements des tableaux. Fumseck observait son vieil ami depuis son perchoir.

— Ils savent animer une soirée, on ne peut le nier, pensa le directeur à haute voix, un brin d'amusement présent malgré les évènements.

Utiliser une illusion reproduisant les effets d'une limite d'âge, c'était astucieux, il l'admettait. Voir son équipe se casser les dents sur une énigme du genre ne manquait pas de piment. Albus les aurait sans doute laissé se débrouiller quelques heures de plus, les tableaux du château l'assurant que rien de bien dangereux ne se passait avec les élèves laisser sans supervision s'il n'avait pas senti un élève quitter les boucliers s'étendant sur tout le terrain de l'école.

Rien de bien dangereux ? Albus s'était sans doute un peu voilé la face s'il en croyait le rapport d'un directeur des Serpentards furieux face à plusieurs de ses élèves hystériques. Et c'était sans compter le rapport de l'infirmière. Une faible dose de potion d'hallucination... Juste une blague ayant mal tourné. Minerva allait être furieuse en l'apprenant.

Laissant la fatigue apparaître sur son visage ridé, Albus hésita un moment à utiliser sa Pensine avant de décider de s'en passer pour le moment. Il se replongea dans la scène qui l'avait accueillie après avoir suivi avec Hagrid la trace de l'élève ayant quitté les terres de l'école.

*****Flash-Back quelques heures plus tôt. *****

— Remus ? Moony, réponds-moi ! S'inquiéta Sirius après avoir posé une main sur l'épaule du châtain. En vain, Remus n'avait pas bougé depuis l'arrivée des trois autres Maraudeurs dans la clairière.

— Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ? Se demanda à mi-voix Peter, son regard examinant les ruines de ce qui devait être jusqu'à maintenant une oasis de calme dans la Forêt Interdite. Un arbre avait été déraciné et un amas de rocher se trouvant de l'autre côté de la clairière, semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre, des craquelures visibles même d'aussi loin.

— Une vague de magie accidentelle, M. Pettigrow. Répondit Dumbledore en arrivant sur les lieux à quelques mètres seulement des jeunes Maraudeurs. Accompagné d'Hagrid qui connaissait ces bois mieux que personne, il était en train d'examiner les boucliers du château, s'assurant qu'aucune brèche n'avait été créée, intentionnellement ou non, par l'élève fugueur quand il avait ressenti la vague de magie. Il s'était précipité, laissant un garde-chasse confus sur place. Pour son âge, le directeur avait une forme olympienne.

Observant les dégâts et les quatre Gryffondors, il ne put que se dire qu'il aurait dû le savoir. Qui d'autre que ces quatre garçons pour profiter d'une blague pour aller explorer la Forêt Interdite ? Mais cela n'expliquait pas la scène actuelle. Décidant de laisser les explications pour plus tard, le directeur s'approcha puis s'agenouilla devant le jeune Lupin, ignorant les protestations de ses vieilles articulations. Celui-ci n'avait pas plus réagi à sa présence qu'à celle de ses meilleurs amis. C'était pour le moins inquiétant.

— M. Lupin ? Tenta-t-il avant de redresser la tête du jeune homme, dégageant son visage jusqu'alors caché par ses genoux. Mais rien de ce qu'il vit ne put le rassurer : un regard catatonique, des larmes coulant des yeux ambrés, de légères traces de vomi au coin des lèvres, celle du bas saignant à force d'être mordue pour étouffer ses sanglots, le jeune homme avait manifestement passé une mauvaise soirée.

Réalisant qu'il ne tirerait aucune explication de celui-ci, le directeur se tourna vers ses amis et ne manqua pas la flaque de vomi au pied de l'arbre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune Sirius qui s'était laissé tomber à moitié dedans en se précipitant vers son ami.

— Du chocolat ? S'interrogea-t-il à mi-voix, mais suffisamment fort pour être entendu par James qui avait fini par remarquer le vomi à son tour.

— Il a passé la soirée à en manger. Expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Remus ne passait rarement un jour sans au moins manger un petit carré de chocolat, cela n'expliquait pas son comportement depuis leur départ du festin.

— Il n'y avait rien de particulier dans le chocolat ? Demanda Albus, leur faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'était pas dupe sur les préparatifs qui avaient précédé la fin du festin.

— M. Lupin semble avoir subi un grand choc, il est en état catatonique pour le moment. Rien que Madame Pomfresh ne puisse traiter. Ajouta-t-il pour les rassurer.

— Non, la potion ne devait pas être ajoutée au moindre chocolat justement à cause de Rem's. Répondit Sirius, s'énervant à l'idée qu'on puisse penser qu'ils aient voulu faire du mal au jeune lycan.

— Quelle potion, M. Black ? Eclairez-moi. Exigea le directeur en se relevant.

— Hagrid, pouvez-vous amener le jeune Remus auprès de Madame Pomfresh s'il vous plaît ? Je m'occupe du reste. Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le garde-chasse.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur ! Répondit aussitôt ce dernier avant de s'approcher. Avec facilité, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Aucune protestation ne traversa l'état catatonique de celui-ci. Peter ne put s'empêcher de penser que Remus ressemblait à un première année, perdu dans les bras du demi-géant.

Hagrid commença à s'éloigner de la clairière, veillant à ne pas trop bousculer son précieux fardeau, mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius.

— Eh, on veut rester avec Rem's ! Protesta l'héritier Black en ignorant totalement la question du directeur. Il se releva, ignorant ses habits tâchés de vomi et se précipita vers Hagrid.

— M. Black, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir. Il ne nous faut pas rester plus longtemps ici, nous sommes en-dehors des boucliers du château et la vague de magie de votre ami n'est sûrement pas passée inaperçue. Nous pourrions recevoir une désagréable visite. La forêt n'est pas interdite pour rien, malgré ce que vous pouvez penser. Le sermonna Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers Peter.

— Je répète ma question : quelle potion avez-vous utilisé ? Redemanda-t-il en ignorant Sirius qui, après un instant de silence face à la réprimande du directeur, avait recommencé à protester jusqu'à ce que James ne le rejoigne et ne lui murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille. Alors seulement, l'héritier Black laissa Remus disparaitre avec Hagrid.

— Une basique potion d'hallucination, diluée en plusieurs fois la dose normale. Rien qui ne puisse provoquer un état catatonique, même sur le plus peureux des premières années de Poufsouffle. Répondit-il à la place de Peter, non sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur.

— L'idée était de donner un coup de pouce aux autres blagues prévues, pas de provoquer de véritable hallucination. Ajouta James, une main posée sur l'épaule de Sirius. Celui-ci était aussi tendu qu'une corde d'arc en action.

— Je vois. Retournons au château. Annonça simplement Dumbledore, en passant une main dans sa barbe, songeur. Que s'était-il passé dans l'esprit du jeune Remus dans ce cas ?

Le voyage de retour à travers de la Forêt Interdite se fit dans le calme, les adolescents cachant mal leur inquiétude pour leur ami. Une fois arrivé devant le Grand Escalier, le petit groupe fut arrêté par le concierge, Argus Rusard.

— La fête est terminée, petits morveux ! Déclara-t-il en direction des Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci ne restèrent pas de marbre devant pareille provocation, le directeur présent ou pas. Il fallut James et Peter pour retenir un Sirius furieux. Tous trois lancèrent un regard assassin en direction du cracmol.

— Hagrid est déjà rentré, Argus ? Demanda Albus, ignorant le commentaire du concierge et les réactions des Gryffondors.

— Oui, il est parti directement pour l'infirmerie. Le gamin n'avait pas l'air bien frais, si je puis me permettre. Répondit-il en ne cachant pas sa joie de voir les Maraudeurs récolter la monnaie d'une de leur blague, pour une fois. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, ils auraient depuis longtemps goûté au fer des menottes entreposées dans les cachots.

— Cela suffit Argus. Soupira Dumbledore alors que Sirius se précipitait, ayant échappé à ses amis. Un simple sort de bouclier l'empêcha de terminer son action.

— Rahh ! Espèce de Veracrasse gluant ! S'écria Sirius en tapant de toutes ses forces sur le véritable mur de magie qui le séparait de sa cible.

*****Fin du Flash-back*****

Apres cet incident, Albus avait préféré reconduire lui-même les trois Gryffondors jusqu'à leur salle commune. Il les y laissa, non sans leur annoncer qu'il s'attendait à les voir dans son bureau, immédiatement après le petit déjeuner.

Mais pourquoi une potion d'hallucination, à une dose inoffensive, comme l'avait expliqué M. Black, avait-elle provoqué pareille réaction chez le jeune Lupin ? Et comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans les chocolats ? Peut-être que la condition particulière de Remus était responsable de sa réaction ? Apres tout, Horace n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre auprès d'Albus de l'effet négatif qu'avait la présence d'un jeune loup-garou dans une salle remplie de potions en préparation. Et cela ne pouvait pas totalement être mis sur le dos du talent inexistant de celui-ci dans ce domaine.

Un accident en particulier remonta à l'esprit du directeur. Le court retour en enfance de James Potter, l'année dernière. Le maître des potions était persuadé que le talent, aussi remarquable soit-il, de M. Snape n'avait pas pu provoquer pareille réaction. Rajeunir une personne de quelques heures, peut-être, mais de presque 10 ans ?

Apres cette mésaventure, Albus avait eu toute les peines du monde à convaincre Horace de laisser le jeune Remus continuer d'assister aux cours de potions. Heureusement, cette situation délicate n'allait plus durer bien longtemps. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme continue ce cours après ses BUSES.

— Je divague. Constata à haute voix Albus. Se levant de son fauteuil en ignorant ses articulations qui avaient bien servi cette nuit, il s'approcha de Fumseck.

— Le mystère de la soirée ne sera pas résolu avant le réveil de Remus. Et même lui n'éclairera pas tous les coins de l'ombre s'y accrochant. Sur cette dernière déclaration dans son bureau silencieux, Albus caressa le plumage flamboyant de son familier. Fumseck s'était endormi pendant que le vieux sorcier était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

— Aie, Sirius c'était mon pied ça !

— Désolé Pet'. C'est moi ou ta cape a rétréci au lavage, Jamesie ? S'excusa Sirius avant de se tourner vers l'intéressé.

— Ce n'est pas la cape le problème, c'est toi, espèce de géant ! Répliqua James en continuant de marcher.

— Nabot ! Protesta l'héritier Black en se remettant lui aussi en route, en tentant de n'écraser aucun pied cette fois.

— Troll des montagnes !

— Gobelin !

— James ? Sirius ? Demanda calmement Peter, cachant son énervement devant le comportement enfantin de ses deux amis sang-pur.

— Quoi Pet' ? Questionna Sirius alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à nouveau.

— LA FERME ! S'écria le né-moldu avant de se remettre en marche, les attendant à peine.

— Eh ne crie pas, on va nous entendre ! S'indigna Sirius avec mauvaise foi.

— Comme si le géant ne faisait pas assez de bruit avec ses mini tremblements de terre à chaque fois qu'il pose un pied devant l'autre ! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter James.

— Wow... Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour trouver une réplique pareille ?

Peter soupira une fois de plus alors que la dispute reprenait de plus belle. Sirius avait tout de même soulevé un point important, avant de partir dans de futiles chamailleries avec James : la cape d'invisibilité ne pourrait pas indéfiniment tous les cacher. Ils n'étaient plus des premières années. Et encore, Remus n'était pas avec eux pour une fois. Et la cape ne rétrécissait peut-être pas, mais elle ne s'agrandissait pas à chacune de leur poussée de croissance. Bientôt Sirius et Remus devraient se tasser pour ne pas laisser leurs pieds dépasser des pans de l'étoffe.

Pour le moment, Peter avait surtout hâte d'arriver à destination. La soirée avait été pour le moins agitée et il n'aurait pas été contre retrouver son lit. Mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil avant d'avoir vu Remus, même s'il n'était pas aussi bruyant à ce sujet que Sirius. Peter avait besoin d'effacer la vision du châtain des larmes plein les yeux, le regard terrifié.

Heureusement pour le trio ne connaissant pas l'art de la subtilité, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir passé une soirée agitée, Poudlard lui-même semblait être endormi. Pas un seul escalier ne bougea au mauvais moment, les ronflements de centaines de peintures étaient le seul bruit dans les couloirs du château. En un temps record, ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie.

— Attention à ne pas réveiller la dragonne avant d'arriver auprès de la princesse, avertit inutilement Sirius. Comment trouvait-il encore l'énergie pour plaisanter après une soirée pareille, c'était un mystère. Mais Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier, parfois.

— Un jour, Rem's va vraiment te tuer, fit remarquer James avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

— Il m'aime trop pour me faire du mal, Jamesie ! Répliqua Sirius en le suivant.

Peter ferma la marche et la porte, n'essayant même pas de les faire taire, cela demandait trop d'énergie.

— Il est dans sa chambre vous pensez ? Demanda-t-il à la place alors qu'ils s'avançaient le long des rangés de lits vides.

— Chut ! Il y a des lits occupés, répondit James en chuchotant après avoir vu lesdits lits, plus loin dans la pièce. Enfin attentif à ne pas faire de bruit, le trio continua sa progression, se dirigeant vers la porte la plus proche du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Ils y étaient presque quand Sirius s'arrêta à nouveau.

—Eh James, il y a... commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la main de celui-ci.

—Chut, j'ai dit, murmura James en lançant un regard noir à son ami. Peter se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel alors que Sirius tentait de se dégager... avant de canaliser Padfoot et de lécher la paume de l'héritier Potter. Le cri de dégoût de celui-ci allait les faire repérer, si ce n'était pas avec le Silencio que Peter s'était décidé à jeter au même moment. D'un geste ne laissant pas la place pour des protestations, celui-ci entraina les deux abrutis qui lui servaient d'amis dans la chambre réservée à Remus.

— Vous êtes fous ou vous le faites exprès ? S'exclama-t-il à peine la porte refermée. Seul le silence lui répondit. Un instant passa avant que Peter ne réalise qu'il n'avait pas annulé son sort.

— Désolé mais vous l'aviez cherché, s'excusa-t-il. James se contenta d'essuyer sa main sur ses robes, non sans fusiller Sirius des yeux.

— Je disais, avant d'être interrompu, il y a ton prétendu cousin dans l'infirmerie, James, Annonça Sirius avant de s'approcher de l'unique lit occupé de la petite pièce.

Remus était toujours aussi pâle mais ses joues étaient légèrement colorées par la fièvre, remarqua-t-il en effleurant le front du châtain. Au moins avait-il fini par perdre ce regard fixe. Ses yeux étaient fermés et une légère rougeur restait le seul vestige des larmes de la soirée. Il dormait, emmitouflé dans les chaudes couvertures. Quelqu'un connaissant moins Remus aurait sans doute dit qu'il avait l'air paisible, apaisé. Mais l'immobilité du châtain ne faisait qu'inquiéter Sirius. Remus n'était jamais autant agité que dans son sommeil. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu trébucher en sortant de son lit à cause de ses couvertures enroulées autour de ses jambes pendant la nuit ?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Moony ? Questionna Sirius dans un murmure, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse. Soupirant, il prit le chiffon qui avait glissé du front de Remus et se tourna vers le bassin d'eau froide posé sur la table de chevet. Apres l'avoir trempé dedans et légèrement essoré, il reposa le chiffon sur le front de son ami, non sans avoir passé une main affectueuse dans les mèches châtain.

Pendant ce temps, James et Peter avaient mené leur propre observation de l'état du quatrième Maraudeur. James s'était installé dans la chaise située à côté du lit, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur le matelas, à côté de Remus. A un moment, il avait retiré ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux fatigués et celles-ci étaient désormais abandonnées dans un pli des couvertures. La présence de Gabriel dans la pièce voisine ne semblait guère avoir d'importance à ce moment.

Peter s'était installé au pied du lit, son dos appuyé contre le bois blanc de celui-ci. Supprimant un bâillement, il empocha les lunettes de James, avant qu'elles ne finissent en mille morceaux. Observant un moment le manège de Sirius, il finit par rendre les armes et se coucha, se courbant autour des pieds de Remus. Grimaçant à l'idée du sommeil normalement agité de celui-ci, Peter succomba rapidement aux bras accueillants de Morphée. Les ronflements de James le suivirent bientôt alors que Sirius faisait les cent pas, son regard ne lâchant pas un instant le lit et ses 3 occupants. Régulièrement, il refroidissait le chiffon empêchant la fièvre de Remus de prendre le dessus.

C'est ainsi que Madame Pomfresh les trouva, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle venait vérifier l'état de Remus. Elle préparait un sermon dont elle avait le secret quand elle croisa le regard épuisé de Sirius. Soupirant, elle s'avança jusqu'au lit, sans faire de commentaires. Un rapide sort de diagnostique ne révéla pas de changement majeur dans l'état du jeune lycan. Quelques secondes plus tard et malgré la faible protestation de l'héritier Black, trois sort de plus révéla des niveaux d'épuisement et de stress inquiétants chez les trois autres Maraudeurs.

— M. Black, vous pouvez volontairement aller vous coucher dans un de ces lits... Annonça Madame Pomfresh en faisant léviter James puis Peter dans 2 lits vides.

— Ou je peux vous y forcer et vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, termina-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné.

— Hum, on a rendez-vous chez le directeur, tenta vainement Sirius avant de se retrouver à son tour en train de léviter.

— Eh ! Protesta-t-il avant d'atterrir presque délicatement dans le dernier lit de la pièce. Etrange coïncidence que la pièce de quarantaine ait juste assez de lit pour les quatre Maraudeurs, non ?

— J'informerai le directeur de ce léger contretemps. Maintenant, dormez. L'état de M. Lupin est stable, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures. Déclara l'infirmière avant de quitter la pièce, non sans lancer un sort d'alarme sur la porte.

Le soir venu, c'est le directeur et une directrice adjointe furibonde qui entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Les lits de la pièce principale étaient désormais presque tous libres.

— Albus, c'est insensé ! Apres le désordre qu'ils ont provoqué, ils loupent tous leurs cours pour rattraper leur sommeil ? S'exclama le professeur McGonagall, semblant continuer une discussion déjà entamée depuis de longues minutes.

— Allons Minerva, ils ont certainement eu la soirée la plus agitée de tous les résidents du château. La Forêt Interdite n'est de loin pas sans danger, sans même prendre en compte l'état dans lequel ils ont retrouvé leur ami. Pompom les a retrouvés complètement épuisés auprès de M. Lupin. Les défendit Dumbledore en s'approchant de la porte qui les intéressait.

—Albus, vous êtes bien trop tolérant avec eux. Un jour, cela va mal se finir. Annonça Minerva avant de se taire alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, après avoir frappé à celle-ci.

Aussitôt, trois visages se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. L'un d'entre eux se détourna presque aussitôt, se concentrant à la place sur ses mains en train de tordre un chiffon humide.

James et Peter s'étaient installés au bout du lit, ne prêtant pas attention aux pieds de Remus qui s'étaient glissés sous leurs jambes, en recherche de chaleur ou peut-être pour se prouver qu'ils étaient bien là. Il n'avait pas été très loquace depuis son réveil, une heure plus tôt, après tout.

— Je suis heureux de vous voir de retour parmi nous, M. Lupin. Déclara Albus en s'installant dans la chaise qu'il avait transformée en fauteuil d'un simple geste.

— Ce qui n'est pas le cas de M. Black, remarqua le professeur de Métamorphose d'un ton cassant. Et en effet, Sirius était le seul à dormir encore dans la pièce. Il leur tournait le dos mais les ronflements ne mentaient pas.

— Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, d'après Madame Pomfresh. Expliqua James.

— Laissons-le pour le moment, décida le directeur avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le sujet de leur visite.

— J'aimerais votre explication des évènements d'hier. Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour admettre que quoique vous ayez prévu, cela a dégénéré.

James échangea un regard avec Peter, Remus n'ayant toujours pas relevé la tête, avant de soupirer.

— L'idée était d'animer un peu la soirée d'Halloween après le festin. Pendant celui-ci, on a été demandé aux elfes de maison d'ajouter une potion sur les friandises destinées à la table des Serpentards. Mais comme Sirius vous l'a déjà expliqué cette nuit, la potion était sous-dosée. Une légère paranoïa était attendue, à la limite de très rares hallucinations. Mais rien de dangereux ! Commença à raconter James.

— On avait préparé plusieurs petites blagues dans les couloirs et bloqué les entrées des salles communes, continua Peter.

— Bloquer les salles communes ? Etrange, nous n'avons eu aucun problème à ramener les élèves dans les maisons, après être sortis de la Grande Salle, s'étonna le professeur McGonagall.

— Normal, le blocage n'était qu'illusions, murmura Remus en relevant la tête. Il fixa sa directrice de maison en tentant de ne pas montrer sa culpabilité.

— Je vois. Une de vos spécialités, M. Lupin ? Très bon travail sur les portes de la Grande Salle d'ailleurs, le complimenta le professeur Dumbledore.

— Vous avez confondu pas mal de vos professeurs avec votre fausse limite d'âge.

— Hum... Elle n'était pas fausse. La cible n'était juste pas les professeurs, contredit avec hésitation le châtain.

— Elle devait empêcher des élèves, les préfets en chef notamment, de vous prévenir, expliqua-t-il.

— Ingénieux. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé mais avec cette limite d'âge bien présente, l'illusion n'en était que plus solide, conclut le directeur, en ignorant les sourires amusés de James et Peter.

— C'est notre petit Rem's tout craché ! S'amusa le sang pur en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'intéressé. Remus ne protesta pas, au grand étonnement de Peter. Quel que soit ce qui était arrivé hier soir, cela ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

— J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de constater les dégâts fait par Peeves. Plusieurs ouvrages ont été grandement endommagés, vos parents en seront informés. Madame Pince a exigé votre bannissement de la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin de l'année, au minimum. Mais je sais trop bien à quel point cette punition vous ferait plaisir, déclara le professeur de métamorphose en ne ratant rien des réactions que ses paroles provoquèrent chez les trois garçons.

Si Remus avait difficilement caché ses regrets concernant les livres abîmés, il avait clairement eu l'air déprimé à l'idée d'être banni des lieux. James, quant à lui, ne s'était pas retenu de montrer son plaisir à cette perspective. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu puisque après tout ils ne savaient pas ce que Peeves prévoyait de faire quand ils lui avaient parlé de leur plan. Peter se contenta de grimacer face à la future réaction de ses parents. Les vieux grimoires poussiéreux de la bibliothèque devaient coûter un rein chacun !

— Bien sûr, avant de parler de punition, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Forêt Interdite. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quel point vous avez été inconscients de partir explorer celle-ci, sans compter que personne n'était au courant d'où vous étiez. Si M. Lupin n'avait pas franchi les boucliers de l'école, je n'aurais pas pu réagir aussi vite, ne sachant rien de votre situation, continua Dumbledore en tentant de revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Peeves provoquait des dégâts dans l'école et certainement pas la dernière, malgré toutes les protestations du Baron Sanglant.

— Au départ, on a suivi le chemin en se souvenant que c'était toujours ce qu'Hagrid conseillait quand il parlait de la Forêt Interdite. Ne jamais sortir du sentier. Il ne se passait rien de bien excitant, jusqu'à ce que... Commença à expliquer Peter après un acquiescement discret de James. A l'évocation de la forêt, les mains de Remus s'étaient crispées autour de ses couvertures.

— Jusqu'à ce que je sorte du chemin, compléta Sirius en s'asseyant. Personne n'avait fait attention à l'arrêt de ses ronflements. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer et non pas le contraire, comme un certain Potter de sa connaissance. Voyant que Remus était réveillé, Sirius se précipita auprès de lui.

— Eh Rem's ! Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur ! S'exclama-t-il en s'installant contre la tête du lit. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du châtain alors que celui-ci tentait de se décaler pour lui faire de la place. Ignorant les autres occupants de la pièce, il toucha son front avant que Remus ne retire sa main en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Oh super, ta fièvre a enfin baissé ! Arrête, il fait pitié ton regard noir, pour une fois, constata le sang pur avant de finalement daigner se retourner vers son public.

Celui-ci avait observait la scène, différentes émotions émergeant. Minerva cachait difficilement son agacement devant le comportement de l'héritier Black mais l'inquiétude évidente qu'avait eue celui-ci envers son ami, finit par provoquer un petit sourire sur son visage d'habitude sévère. James et Peter avaient échangé un regard lourd de sens, se demandant combien de temps le petit manège de Sirius allait durer.

— M. Black, je suis content de vous voir réveiller mais pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas d'apprendre que vous soyez le premier à avoir quitté la relative sécurité que vous offrait le sentier ? Soupira Dumbledore, un scintillement dans son regard trahissant son amusement devant la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu.

— Hum, merci je pense ? Désolé mais on s'ennuyait un peu. Enfin un peu beaucoup même ! Répondit Sirius avant de se prendre une taloche à l'arrière de la tête par Remus.

— Aie ! Je disais, avant de me faire violemment attaquer par ce morveux, ouille, mais arrête Rem's ! Je disais : J'ai quitté le sentier et ils m'ont couru après. Un peu plus tard, j'ai retrouvé James et Peter. Tout ça pour apprendre qu'ils avaient réussi à perdre Remus ! Expliqua Padfoot en tentant d'éviter la main du châtain. Le fait qu'il se soit vengé en ébouriffant ses cheveux n'aidait sans doute pas son cas.

— Les gars ? Vous vous souvenez que vous n'êtes pas tous seuls ? Questionna Peter en cachant difficilement son début de fou-rire. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire : rien de mieux qu'un Padfoot faisant l'abruti pour dérider Moony.

— C'est dur d'être seul quand on est deux Pet' ! Mais oui, les robes mauves à étoiles du directeur sont difficiles à ignorer, tu sais. Avec tout mon respect, Professeur ! S'amusa Sirius avant de redevenir sérieux.

— M. Black ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des goûts vestimentaires du professeur Dumbledore ! Le sermonna McGonagall alors qu'Albus se contentait d'un clin d'œil en direction du jeune homme avant de se retourner vers James.

— Que s'est-t-il passé entre le départ de M. Black et son retour ? Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés séparer de M. Lupin ? Demanda-t-il, gardant le récit de celui-ci pour la fin.

— Rien de bien intéressant. On a couru après Sirius et on se chamaillait quand on a remarqué l'absence de Rem's, expliqua James en ignorant le regard entendu de Peter. Les chamailleries étaient monnaie courante dans le groupe, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat !

— On a retrouvé Sirius et on est partis à la recherche de Remus. On venait de le trouver près de la clairière quand vous êtes arrivé, professeur, termina le sang-pur.

Pendant toute cette discussions, Sirius, de sa place contre Remus, pouvait sentir celui-ci se tendre petit à petit. Ses mains étaient blanches a force d'agripper les couvertures. Celles-ci ne devaient sans doute leur intégrité qu'au fait que la pleine lune soit encore loin.

— Merci M. Potter, remercia le directeur avant de se tourner vers le châtain. Perspicace comme toujours, il n'avait rien raté du comportement de celui-ci.

— M. Lupin, le reste de l'histoire, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous la raconter. Comment avez-vous été séparé de vos amis, une fois entré dans la forêt ? Prenez votre temps, demanda-t-il en dégageant une des mains de l'élève pour la serrer entre les siennes, tentant de l'encourager à raconter ce qui avait été un grand traumatisme.

Remus resta silencieux pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, mordillant sa lèvre déjà bien abîmée pendant la soirée. Il croisa le regard du professeur McGonagall qui, ayant abaissé son masque de sévérité, s'était assis sur le bord du lit. Heureusement que celui-ci était particulièrement grand pour le 5ème année. James et Peter lui souriaient depuis le pied du lit, lui rappelant par ce simple geste qu'il pouvait tout dire aux autres Maraudeurs. Remus n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour sentir la présence rassurante de Sirius. Une main s'était posée sur sa nuque, le bout de ses doigts massant lentement son cuir chevelu à travers ses mèches châtains. Ignorant les papillons qui s'éveillaient dans son estomac à ce geste, Remus respira un grand coup avant de se lancer, le regard figé sur les mains ridé du directeur. Celui-là même qui lui avait permis d'entré à Poudlard et de rencontrer Peter, James et Sirius. Entouré comme il l'était à cet instant, les évènements de la soirée ne semblaient guère différents des petites illusions que Remus avait provoqué aux quatre coins du château pendant le festin.

— Je suivais James et Peter à la poursuite de Sirius mais plusieurs fois j'ai cru entendre quelque chose. Au départ, j'ai pensé que je me faisais des idées mais après quelques minutes... Je me suis mis à courir, je ne sais plus pourquoi, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter un instant. Une course-poursuite familière se reconstituait peu à peu dans son esprit.

— C'était comme si... Comme si j'étais de retour à cette nuit. Avec G... Grey... Tenta-t-il de continuer mais le nom restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Déglutissant pour tenter de se débarrasser de ce blocage imaginaire, il reprit :

— J'ai cru que c'était Lui. J'ai eu si... peur ! Comme cette nuit... Termina-t-il avant d'essuyer une larme traîtresse avec une main tremblante. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Remus remarqua les paroles d'encouragement que Sirius murmurait dans son oreille.

— Merci Remus, vous faites honneur à votre maison, déclara simplement Albus alors que la directrice de Gryffondor se contentait d'acquiescer, s'étant détourné un instant pour reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Et si elle se retrouvait à essuyer quelques larmes, personne n'allait oser le mentionner. Remus se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête, acceptant les paroles du directeur. Mais il ne releva pas le regard pour autant. Une question résonnait dans ses pensées depuis qu'il s'était réveillé : pourquoi cette vision ? Car cela ne pouvait pas s'être réellement passé, n'est-ce pas ? Si encore cela n'avait été que la course-poursuite entre Greyback et lui… Mais la scène dans la clairière ? Non, il ne pouvait pas parler de ça, pas devant le directeur et le professeur McGonagall. Et surtout pas devant les autres Maraudeurs !

— Eh Rem's ! L'appel soudain de James tira celui-ci de ses pensées juste à temps pour attraper la chocogrenouille que Prongs lui avait lancée.

— Il y en a d'autres d'où elle vient, ajouta le sang-pur, échangeant un regard lourd de sens avec le lycan. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas fini de discuter de la soirée d'Halloween 75, mais chaque chose en son temps.

— Bien, les évènements me paraissent bien plus clairs désormais. En réalité la clé du mystère, c'est Madame Pomfresh qui me l'a donnée cette nuit. M. Lupin, après votre arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle a découvert des traces de la potion d'hallucination que vous avez utilisée pour votre blague. Comment êtes-vous entré en contact avec ? Avant ou après qu'elle soit ajoutée aux friandises destinées aux Serpentards ? Difficile pour moi d'y répondre. Dumbledore commença à exposer ses conclusions, s'arrêtant alors que Remus s'étouffait légèrement avec sa chocogrenouille.

— Les branches de chocolat... Déclara-t-il avant de s'expliquer. Avant de quitter la Grande Salle, j'ai attrapé plusieurs branches de chocolat à la table des Serpentards.

— Mais Orni... Euh, les elfes de maisons ne devaient pas en mettre dans le chocolat ! Protesta James, grimaçant à sa boulette. Il allait mettre Orni et Donni dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou s'il ne faisait pas plus attention !

— C'est une trop grande coïncidence pour ne pas en être la cause, M. Potter. La seule autre possibilité que je vois est pendant la préparation de la potion. Répondit le directeur avant d'être à nouveau interrompu.

— Impossible, Remus a interdiction de s'approcher à moins de 2 mètres de n'importe quelle potion qu'on prépare. C'est ça ou mettre le dortoir en feu, ce que vous n'apprécieriez que moyennement, n'est-ce pas professeur ? Déclara Sirius en lançant un sourire amusé à Minerva.

— M. Black, je perdrais sans doute mon souffle en vous redisant que la préparation de potions dans les dortoirs est interdite ? Tout comme celles qui ont lieu dans toute autre pièce non-équipée pour cette activité ? Répliqua le professeur de Métamorphose en ne cachant pas son sourire amusé.

— Non, mais vous venez quand même de le faire ! S'exclama l'héritier Black.

— Alors vos aides dans les cuisines ne sont pas fiables à 100%, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment des elfes de maison. Particulièrement d'Orni, il peut se montrer très enthousiaste, conclut le directeur, adressant un regard malicieux en direction de James.

— Quant à l'effet décuplé de la potion, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'elle n'était pas si inoffensive que vous le pensiez. Madame Pomfresh a dû traiter plusieurs cas de panique de niveaux variés cette nuit. Chacun semble réagir différemment, ce qui est souvent le cas avec les potions, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Remus, pour terminer son explication.

— Et pour finir par votre cas, M. Lupin, j'ai bien peur que votre condition et votre tendance à modifier inconsciemment les potions par votre seule présence, n'aient provoqué cette puissante hallucination mélangée à votre passé qui ne manque pas d'évènements traumatiques. Nous avons là la combinaison gagnante pour votre état catatonique.


	6. Chap 6 Cauchemars

**Et c'est parti pour la conclusion de se mini-arc spécial Angst Rem's. huhuhu.**

* * *

 **Cauchemars**

— Eh Sirius ! Réveille-toi, chuchota Peter en secouant le concerné.

— C'est Rem's, ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes, face à son échec à réveiller le sang pur. Le résultat fut instantané : Sirius se redressa, cognant presque la tête de Peter au passage.

— Rem's ? Demanda-t-il, clignant des yeux pour en chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Mais sans attendre la réponse de Peter, Sirius s'échappa de ses couvertures, le regard posé sur le lit du châtain. Lit auprès duquel se trouvait déjà un James frénétique.

— James ? Pet' ? Si tôt après la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit de Remus. A peine Sirius avait-il atteint celui-ci, que les cris parvinrent à ses oreilles.

— Pas encore un Silencio... Soupira-t-il avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit, de l'autre côté de James. Peter qui avait rejoint l'héritier Potter, se rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude, une mauvaise habitude qu'il semblait avoir pris depuis qu'il se transformait en rat.

— Désolé Padfoot. On ne voulait pas te réveiller une 2ème fois cette nuit, mais on sait tous que Rem's répond mieux à ta présence. Et oui, tu n'as dormi que 2h, expliqua James en ne quittant pas le sang-mêlé des yeux. Celui-ci s'agitait très peu mais tout son visage était marqué par une terreur qui ne pouvait s'exprimer que par ses hurlements.

—Je sais, Jamesie. Mais cela serait quand même beaucoup plus facile s'il n'était pas une tête de mule pareille ! Combien de fois lui a-t-on dit de ne pas utiliser le Silencio ? Se plaignit Sirius avant de se concentrer sur Remus.

Passant une main dans les mèches châtaines, il fut soulagé de constater l'absence de la faible fièvre présente 2h plus tôt. C'était déjà ça de gagner. Maintenant s'il pouvait réussir à le réveiller et a enfin lui faire entendre raison... Ils passeraient tous les quatre de bien meilleures nuits.

— Rem's, allez réveille-toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ne me dis pas que ton cerveau de Serdaigle se ferait avoir par un vulgaire mauvais rêve ? Plaisanta-t-il en secouant leur ami.

Presque instantanément, deux orbes ambrés firent leur apparition sous les lourdes paupières cernées du loup-garou. Aussitôt, les cris s'arrêtèrent brusquement comme pour donner raison à James ou Sirius, ou peut-être les deux d'ailleurs. Remus Lupin était enfin sorti du cauchemar qui semblait se répéter encore et encore depuis plusieurs semaines.

Alors qu'il se redressait légèrement, passant une main sur son visage dans l'espoir de cacher les larmes traîtresses qu'il avait laissé échapper pendant le mauvais rêve, ses trois amis le fixèrent. Peter avait croisé ses bras devant lui. Pour s'empêcher d'abîmer encore plus ses ongles ou pour communiquer sa colère devant la situation ? Les deux étaient possibles. James observait Remus, tentant de trouver la réponse à toutes ses questions. Mais le pire était sans doute Sirius. Sans prononcer un mot, il s'était installé à la tête du lit, étendant ses longues jambes de chaque côté de Remus avant d'attirer celui-ci contre lui, gardant une main dans ses cheveux, massant légèrement son cuir chevelu.

Remus espérait que la chaleur qu'il ressentait soudain dans ses joues n'était qu'une conséquence du dortoir surchauffé par les elfes de maisons pendant l'hiver. Il n'était certainement pas en train de rougir comme une timide première année ! Ce n'était que Sirius, juste son meilleur ami ! Il devait arrêter de se faire des idées !

— Cela ne peut pas continuer ainsi, Moony, déclara simplement James.

— Tu ressembles bientôt à un raton-laveur ou un panda avec les cernes que tu te traînes depuis quelques semaines, ajouta-t-il alors que le centre de l'attention tentait de protester.

— Non pas que tu fasses un affreux raton-laveur, Rem's. Mais tu as besoin de dormir et plus de 2h sans interruption, continua Sirius, une pointe d'humour dans la voix avant de redevenir sérieux.

— Sans parler de la pleine lune qui approche, fit-il remarquer. Aussitôt, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son ami se tendre. Sirius fronça les sourcils face à cette réaction. L'approche de la pleine lune avait toujours semblé n'être qu'un fait banal pour Remus, habitué qu'il était au cycle lunaire et à ses conséquences. Bien sûr, au début, après la découverte de son secret, il avait évité d'en parler avec eux mais c'était plusieurs années en arrière maintenant.

— C'est à cause d'Halloween, non ? Demanda Peter, n'ayant pas remarqué la soudaine tension chez le sang-mêlé. Ou choisissant de l'ignorer pour le moment ? Peter voyait plus de choses que ce que la plupart des gens pensait. Accompagné de James et Sirius, il n'avait aucune difficulté à observer les réactions, caché dans leurs ombres.

— On n'est pas stupides, tu sais, Remus. Ce n'était pas difficile de faire le lien entre tes cauchemars et ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, ajouta-t-il.

— Je... Non, je... Vous n'êtes... Commença le loup-garou avant de s'interrompre.

Son regard s'était fixé sur les bras croisés de Peter et les légères traces de sang sur les doigts de celui-ci, conséquence de son inquiétude et de sa nouvelle mauvaise habitude. Mais l'esprit fatigué de Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de superposer cette image à une autre bien plus sanglante. Peter, macabrement suspendu dans un arbre et à qui il manquait un bras. Bras qu'il avait arraché... non ! Qu'il aurait pu arracher, ce n'était qu'une hallucination, pas la réalité !

— Tu n'as pas tout raconté à Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna James mais son ton ne laissait guère de place au doute. Aucun des Maraudeurs ne doutait que Remus avait revécu la nuit où Greyback l'avait mordu, enfant. Mais aussi terrifiante que cette hallucination ait pu être, il revivait déjà ces mêmes évènements dans une série de cauchemars durant plusieurs semaines et se répétant tous les ans. Pour provoquer l'état dans lequel il avait été retrouvé, quelque chose avait dû se passer après cette première partie de l'hallucination, quelque chose qui était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur. Et qui continuerait tant que Remus ne réussirait pas à l'exprimer, à en parler.

—Moony, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Comme on sait qu'on peut te faire confiance pour garder le moindre de nos secrets. Parole de Maraudeur, tu te souviens ? Continua Sirius avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce sursaut et cette tension, ils ne pouvaient pas être provoqués par ce qu'il pensait ? Pourquoi Remus aurait-il eu pareil réaction à la prononciation de son surnom ?

— Ton hallucination, cette nuit-là, elle a un lien avec la pleine lune et Moony, non ? Demanda Peter en sautant à pied joint dans le plat. Il n'était peut-être pas en mesure de littéralement sentir le moindre sursaut de Remus, comme Sirius le pouvait grâce à sa position, mais Peter n'en était pas plus aveugle aux réactions de leur ami.

Le silence sembla se prolonger pendant une éternité ou deux après cette question. Finalement, un simple hochement de tête confirma leurs craintes.

— S'il te plaît, Rem's, parle-nous, murmura Sirius dans l'oreille de celui-ci, préférant ignorer le léger tremblement du châtain. Il continua de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Remus, utilisant le massage de son cuir chevelu comme excuse pour un simple geste de réconfort.

— Je... Tenta le loup-garou avant de s'arrêter. Il respira un grand coup, essayant de reprendre ses esprits avant de se lancer.

— Je ne veux pas que vous passiez une autre pleine lune avec moi. Animagi ou pas, déclara-t-il, se surprenant lui-même. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça, même si cela n'avait guère quitté son esprit depuis cette nuit-là... La peur d'enfin avouer le contenu complet de l'hallucination l'avait fait utiliser ce souhait comme diversion. Mais... Personne ne connaissait mieux un Maraudeur qu'un autre Maraudeur. Comme Sirius, James et Peter connaissaient l'objet de ses cauchemars, Remus savait qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais de le laisser souffrir seul dans la Cabane Hurlante alors qu'ils croyaient pouvoir aider.

Et ils ne le décevraient pas.

— Non, plutôt embrasser Servilus, protesta James en même temps que Sirius pinçait le bras de Remus avant de répondre :

— Et apprendre un matin que tu t'es tué à force de t'attaquer toi-même ? Plutôt voir Voldemort devenir ministre de la Magie !

— Je crois que ces deux idiots ont déjà tout dit. Notre réponse est plutôt claire mais tu n'en attendais rien de moins, n'est-ce pas, Rem's ? Termina Peter en cachant son amusement devant les deux comparaisons faites.

— Je devais essayer... Désolé, murmura Remus en dissimulant son sourire. Massant l'endroit où Sirius l'avait pincé, une pensée traversa son esprit : qu'avait-il fait pour avoir des amis pareils ? Parfois, il ne les méritait vraiment pas.

— Arrête de dire des idioties pareilles et parle-nous ! Déclara James à son tour. Ils avaient assez tourné autour du sujet !

Et finalement, Remus fit exactement cela. Cela prit du temps et il dut s'arrêter plus d'une fois. Il retint de nombreuses larmes et en laissa couler tout autant avant la fin de son récit. Mais les trois autres occupants du dortoir firent preuve de patience, comme ils l'avaient rarement fait. Mais pour l'un d'entre eux, ils pouvaient se surprendre.

— Rem's, on sait, et plus important encore, tu sais, que tu ne nous blesserais jamais. Sans même parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton hallucination. Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs ne risquent rien avec Moony. A la limite, quelques égratignures à force de jouer, déclara James une fois que Remus eut terminé son récit.

— Et surtout, tu n'es et ne seras jamais comme Greyback ! Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus ! On te le répètera autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que tu finisses par le croire, ajouta Peter.

Sirius, appliquant l'adage qui disait qu'une action valait mille mots, se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour de Remus, passant de temps en temps une main sur les joues du châtain pour essuyer ses larmes. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il effleura de ses lèvres la nuque de Remus. Juste un bref contact avant de se reprendre et de cacher son rougissement contre le dos de son ami. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

— Sirius ? S'étonna Remus, n'ayant rien loupé de l'action du sang pur, avant de préférer laisser tomber le sujet. Il n'avait pas la force d'aborder ce sujet avec son ami.

— J'ai une idée, annonça celui-ci, en partie dans l'espoir de faire diversion.

— Habillons-nous, il faut qu'on aille ailleurs pour cela.

— Maintenant ? Il est plus de 3h du matin, Padfoot. On ne devrait pas plutôt tenter de dormir encore un peu ? Répondit Peter, fronçant les sourcils.

— Non, faisons-le maintenant. Pendant que tout le château dort. Faites-moi confiance, répondit Sirius sans en dire plus. Il se dégagea de derrière Remus, non sans passer une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux de celui-ci.

— Si on se fait attraper par Rusard ou pire un professeur..., fit remarquer James mais en s'exécutant malgré tout. L'idée de Sirius l'intriguait. Où pouvait-il vouloir les amener à cette heure de la nuit ? Cela devait avoir un lien avec la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

— Eh bien sors ta cape d'invisibilité, plutôt que de t'interroger mon idée génial ! Ce n'est pas comme tes plans, Jamesie ! Répliqua Sirius en lançant un clin d'œil à Remus. Celui-ci préféra ne pas commenter.

Les quatre jeunes sorciers étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et dans les couloirs du château. Ils tentaient de faire le moins de bruit possible, bien conscient que la cape les aidaient dans leurs escapades mais ne pouvait point faire de miracle. Rusard et son diable de matou n'avait pas besoin de leur vue pour les repérer. Sans oublier le fait que la cape était bientôt trop petite pour eux quatre.

— Il va vraiment falloir qu'on trouve une solution à ce problème, marmonna Peter alors qu'il lançait un regard noir à Sirius. Celui-ci, bien que menant la marche, avait encore une fois réussi à marcher sur le pied du né-moldu.

— Sirius, tu ne nous amènes certainement pas là où je pense ? Chuchota James dans l'oreille du concerné, après qu'une idée folle lui soit passé par la tête. Le fait qu'ils venaient de sortir du château en lui-même n'y était pas étranger bien sûr.

— Fais-moi confiance, Prongs. Je sais ce que je fais. Enfin, je crois, répondit Sirius dans un murmure, en espérant que les oreilles affutées de Remus n'avaient pas entendu l'échange.

Mais celui-ci était plus préoccupé par leur possible destination. Il n'y avait pas trente-six endroits où Sirius pouvait vouloir aller au beau milieu de la nuit et à l'extérieur du château. Peut-être qu'il veut rendre visite à son grand copain dans le lac ? Pensa Remus en n'y croyant pas un instant. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient et qu'ils s'éloignaient des portes du château, l'humeur du loup-garou s'assombrit.

Il observa avec appréhensions les arbres de la Forêt Interdite se rapprocher. C'était une sensation étrange. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, Remus n'avait jamais vraiment craint cette forêt. Il y avait grandi après tout. Même les évènements avec Greyback dans son enfance n'avaient pas terni sa passion pour ces bois. Mais il s'était toujours dit qu'il rendait en quelque sorte hommage à son père par celle-ci. Jonathan Lupin n'aurait pas laissé un accident, même tragique comme cela avait été le cas, l'empêcher de partir à la découverte de l'une ou l'autre créature étrange, dans un coin reculé du monde.

Mais désormais, Remus ne pouvait ignorer la crainte qui se développait au fond de lui, alors qu'ils continuaient d'approcher de l'orée de la forêt. Grinçant des dents, il s'arrêta brusquement, sortant du couvert de la cape alors que ses trois amis continuaient à marcher quelques pas avant de se rendre comptent de son action.

— Remus... Commença Peter en retournant vers le châtain alors que James et Sirius apparaissaient d'en dessous de la cape.

— Sirius, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais oublie ton idée. Je retourne au dortoir, le coupa Remus en serrant les poings, tentant de ne pas montrer les tremblements qui avaient commencé à se manifester.

— Moony, depuis quand es-tu un lâche ? Répondit simplement Sirius, en ignorant la réaction que le surnom avait provoquée. Il ignora les protestations de James et Peter, préfèrent se concentré sur le châtain. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête un moment, avant de la relever, un petit sourire triste au coin des lèvres.

— Depuis toujours, je pensais que c'était évident, murmura-t-il.

La réaction fut immédiate mais peut-être pas celle qu'il pensait recevoir. A l'étonnement des trois autres, c'est Peter qui avait réagi en premier. Et pas pacifiquement. En témoignait la marque de main qui apparut rapidement sur la joue du sang-mêlé.

— Tu as fini de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? Demanda simplement le blond. Mais avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, il attrapa un de ses poignets et l'entraîna vers James et Sirius. Et la Forêt Interdite.

— Sirius, je crois que j'ai compris ton idée et j'espère que tu réalises que si on se fait attraper encore une fois dans la forêt si peu de temps après la dernière fois, la punition ne sera pas de récurer le hall d'entrée, fit remarquer Peter alors qu'ils entraient dans ladite forêt.

— Je sais Pet', mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, répondit Sirius en lançant un regard inquiet à Remus. Celui-ci tentait de faire croire que le geste du né-moldu l'avait sorti de sa terreur, mais un œil affuté pouvait facilement détecter les faibles tremblements qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer, ni les regards frénétiques qu'il lançait aux alentours, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de ses amis.

— Rem's, tu sais qu'on fait ça pour ton bien ? Chuchota James en s'approchant du châtain. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de celui-ci, essayant de le rassurer. Autant il ne pensait pas que l'idée de Sirius était mauvaise, autant il se rendait compte qu'elle pouvait très mal se dérouler. C'était une façon brutale de faire face au problème de Remus. Peut-être trop. Mais c'était bien du genre de Sirius, dans tous les cas.

— Je sais James, répondit le châtain mais sans oser regarder l'héritier Potter.

Après des minutes qui parurent interminable alors que chacun des quatre Gryffondors était perdu dans leurs pensées, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Devant le regard terrifié de Remus s'étendait la clairière. Celle qui avait une place choix dans ses cauchemars actuelle.

— Pourquoi ? Laissa échapper le châtain. Paralysé par la terreur, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ses amis lui infligeaient cette torture. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte qu'il ne voyait qu'un bain de sang dans cette clairière ? Pourquoi le forcer à revivre cela ? Le récit de ses cauchemars ne leur avait donc pas suffit ? Ils ne réalisaient donc pas que chaque jour qui passait le rapprochait de la prochaine pleine lune et de la possible réalisation de sa vision ? Remus n'en avait rien à faire de la présence de Greyback dans son hallucination. Seul ce qu'il avait, non, ce qu'il aurait pu faire à ses amis, le préoccupait.

— Parce qu'il faut que tu remplaces cette hallucination par la réalité. On ne te ménage pas, je sais, mais tu sais comment on retire un pansement ? Répondit Sirius en s'avançant dans la clairière. Un instant après, un grand chien noir se trouvait à sa place. Son regard fixé sur Remus.

— On serre les dents et... Continua Peter avant de se transformer à son tour.

James se baissa pour prendre le rat brun avant de le déposer dans la tignasse qui lui servait de cheveux. C'est ainsi qu'il termina leurs explications :

— ...On l'arrache d'un coup. Fais-nous confiance.

Et sur cette dernière parole, Prongs fit fièrement son entrée au milieu de la clairière, Wormtail confortablement installé dans ses bois. Remus observa les formes Animagi de ses trois amis. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser. Mais s'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ce n'était pas le cas de Padfoot. Celui-ci n'attendit pas un instant de plus avant de s'élancer. Ressemblant plus à un petit ours qu'a un chien, il envoya Remus au sol dans son enthousiasme. Etalé sur le sang-mêlé, il s'appliqua à lécher le moindre centimètre de son visage. Celui-ci tenta bien de se dégager, enfouissant ses mains dans l'épaisse fourrure noire mais c'était peine perdue.

— Pad... Padfoot, arrête ! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de ne pas se retrouver la bouche pleine de bave de chien.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, l'animagus daigna laisser Remus s'asseoir avant de recommencer son manège. Prongs, qui n'avait fait qu'observer de loin les évènements, laissa échapper un souffle d'air par ses narines avant de s'avancer. Passant derrière Remus, il s'abaissa, s'installant au sol et permettant au châtain de s'appuyer contre son flanc. Il tapa affectueusement de ses bois l'arrière du crâne du loup-garou avant de laisser Wormtail se faufiler le long de ceux-ci pour s'installer dans le cou de Remus.

— Je crois que j'ai finalement compris. Merci, déclara celui-ci avant de lâcher un petit rire. Le museau de Wormtail s'était faufilé dans son oreille, ses vibrisses le chatouillant. Prongs s'était couché autour du châtain alors que Padfoot tirait la langue à Remus de sa position à moitié sur les jambes de celui-ci. Sa façon de montrer sa satisfaction, peut-être ? Pris d'une envie soudaine, Remus se pencha en avant, passant ses bras autour du cou de l'animagus canin. Enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure soyeuse si différente de celle remplie de sang de son hallucination, il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler une fois de plus. Ses amis avaient vraiment le don de le faire pleurer comme un bébé !

Il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, bataillant pour garder les yeux ouverts, les montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'il avait vécues cette nuit ayant fini de l'épuiser, quand Padfoot céda subitement sa place à Sirius.

— Rem's, je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Cette clairière, on l'a déjà visitée avant Halloween. C'est ici qu'on a passé la plus grande partie de la nuit de la pleine lune, la première fois que Moony a rencontré Prongs, Wormtail et Padfoot. On a joué dans cette clairière avant de s'endormir, en tas, un peu comme maintenant, déclara Sirius, pas le moins du monde gêné par sa position sur les genoux de Remus alors que celui-ci le serrait contre lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un semblant de rire ne se fasse entendre, venant de Prongs. Un cerf pouvait-il même rire ? Ignorant cette interrogation venue de nulle part, Sirius posa les yeux sur Remus. Pour se rencontre compte que le châtain n'avait sans doute rien entendu de son explication, perdu qu'il était dans les bras de Morphée. Souriant tendrement, Sirius s'installa plus confortablement. Prongs faisait un excellent oreiller, étonnamment.

— Dors bien, Moony, on est là. On sera toujours là pour toi. Comme tu seras toujours là pour nous. Parole de Maraudeur, murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

 **Voila! Encore 2 chapitres a reposté après celui-ci. Et ensuite j'espère pouvoir vous postez un nouveau chapitre inédit, courant septembre, je suis en pleine négociation avec Sirius qui m'a voler le plan du dit-chap! XD Apparemment il aime pas se que j'ai prévu pour lui :P**


	7. Chap 7 Sombre horizon et mélancolie

**Sombre horizon et mélancolie**

Un silence glacial se répandit dans la salle, seulement brisé par le bruit de la fourchette ricochant contre le bord de son assiette avant de finir sa course par terre. S'il n'avait pas été aussi choqué, il en aurait sans doute profité pour se faufiler sous la table, en quête de celle-ci. Cela lui aurait permis d'ignorer pendant quelques minutes, les regards aussi froids qu'une nuit d'hiver et qui le fixaient.

« J'ai mal entendu Père ? » Questionna-t-il finalement, avec hésitation. Il espérait avoir mal entendu, il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Même si une petite voix dans sa tête se plaisait à lui dire qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Dès le moment où le hibou grand-duc de son Père avait déposé cette sinistre lettre devant lui. Mais comme toujours, il l'avait ignoré, ainsi que le mauvais pressentiment qui avait fait son apparition pendant les heures bien trop courtes du trajet dans le Poudlard Express.

« Ne te fais pas passer pour plus idiot que tu ne l'es, Sirius. Tu as parfaitement compris. Tu n'ignores pas que ta cousine, Bellatrix, et son mari, ont déjà eu cet honneur. » Répondit Orion Black, en cachant difficilement sa propre opinons concernant ce soi-disant honneur. Cet homme... Ses idées étaient plutôt du goût de patriarche de la noble maison des Black, mais ces manières d'y parvenir... Cela manquait cruellement de finesse. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à la dangerosité de l'individu en lui-même. Il était important de toujours être du côté des gagnants, après tout.

« Un honneur ? Prendre la marque de ce fou ? Plutôt crever ! » S'exclama Sirius en voyant ses illusions d'un malentendu s'envoler. Il n'était pas question qu'il ne devienne qu'un pion dans les mains du mage noir.

« Surveille ton langage sous notre toit ! » S'indigna Walburga en ne cachant pas son dégoût à son égard. De toute la famille, c'était sans doute elle qui avait le moins apprécié sa répartition à Gryffondor. Pour un regard externe, Orion semblait être aux commandes de la famille, comme il le devait, mais c'est sa femme qui, dans l'ombre, tirait souvent les ficelles. Le fait que la demeure du 12 Grimauld Place lui appartenait avant son mariage, n'était qu'un des nombreux détails prouvant son influence au sein de la large famille des Black.

« Pendant trop longtemps, j'ai fermé les yeux sur tes agissement à Poudlard, avec ta bande de moins que rien. Un sang de bourbe, un sang mêlé et le garnement d'Henry Potter ? Chercherais-tu à nous faire honte ? » Déclara Orion en gardant son ton glacial. Rien ne trahissait de son énervement devant le comportement de son aîné.

« Ne parle pas ainsi de mes amis ! Et je ne deviendrai pas un vulgaire mouton au service d'un fou ! » S'énerva Sirius en se levant de sa chaise. Son comportement bouillonnant de Gryffondor n'aurait pas pu être moins à sa place qu'entouré de sa famille et de leurs réactions calculées jusqu'au moindre haussement de sourcils.

« Non, tu préfères nous couvrir de honte. N'oublie pas que tu es notre héritier, la moindre de tes actions est scrutée par l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Nombreux sont ceux qui aimeraient voir notre noble famille s'effondrer de l'intérieur. » Répondit son père en cachant son déplaisir devant ses agissements.

« Comme si Voldemort se souciait des familles de sang pur qui se mettent à son service ! Il ne cherche que son propre intérêt et vous le verriez si vous n'étiez pas aussi aveuglé par votre fichue suprématie du sang ! » Répliqua Sirius en se retenant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Il ne se comporterait pas comme un enfant colérique.

« Suffit ! Ce n'est pas un gamin de 15 ans qui va nous apprendre la politique ! Tu feras ce que l'on te dit de faire et il n'y a pas à discuter ! » Intervint sa mère en ne daignant pas lever ses yeux de son verre de vin.

« J'AI DIT N... »

Un claquement sec interrompit le cri de protestation de Sirius. La force du coup le projeta contre sa chaise qu'il amena avec lui dans sa chute. Il retint avec difficulté un cri de douleur alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de son torse, soutenant ses cotes malmenées. L'écoulement familier sur sa joue confirma à Sirius ce qui venait de se passer. Orion avait perdu patience et en était venu aux mains pour le faire taire. Rien de surprenant au fond.

De l'autre côté de la table, Regulus, qui était resté indifférent à la dispute ayant lieu devant ses yeux, posa sa serviette sur la table avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Un simple hochement de tête le fit se lever et quitter la salle. Sans un regard pour son frère, assis au sol en se tenant les côtes. Le jeune adolescent avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne servait à rien de protester face aux punitions de son ainé.

« Tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à la fin des vacances et le moment venu, tu entreras au service de Lord Voldemort. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu finiras par faire honneur à tes aïeux, Sirius. » Entendit-il leur père déclarer avant que la porte de la salle à manger ne se referme.

Une simple couche de neige pouvait totalement modifier un paysage. C'est la pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Remus alors qu'il avançait péniblement dans l'impressionnante quantité de celle-ci qui était tombée pendant les derniers jours. S'il n'avait pas aussi bien connu le chemin menant à son but, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il se serait perdu. Mais ce n'était pas ce petit contretemps métrologique qui allait empêcher Remus d'atteindre son objectif.

Il était parti dès le lever du jour, se glissant hors de la maison pendant que sa mère dormait encore. Autour de lui, la forêt était calme, comme cela était souvent le cas pendant l'hiver. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder sa main sur sa baguette, dans la poche de son manteau élimé. L'expérience lui avait appris à toujours être sur ses gardes dans ces bois. Remus s'arrêta un moment devant un vieil arbre mort, portant les marques d'une course-poursuite qui continuait d'hanter son sommeil. Effleurant la blessure dans l'écorce de l'arbre, il continua son chemin, bien décidé à parvenir à l'endroit où cela s'était passé.

De nombreuses personnes penseraient qu'il y avait des dizaines de meilleurs façons de passé la journée de Noel que de revivre les évènements ayant conduit à la mort d'un proche, mais Remus en ressentait le besoin. Apres ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit d'Halloween et les semaines suivantes, il ne voyait pas de meilleur moyen pour mettre tout ceci derrière lui. Si ses amis lui avaient prouvé une chose, pendant les dernières semaines, c'était qu'il devait arrêter de se fixé dans le passé. Ce qui était arrivé ne pouvait plus être changé. Remus devait lever la tête et regarder vers le futur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit trébucher en se prenant les pieds dans une racine recouverte par la neige. Se redressant en s'aidant d'un arbre, Remus observant les alentours. Cela devait être là. Oui, il reconnaissait ce groupement d'arbres, avec les branches tordues jusqu'à lui rappeler le saule cogneur. Alors cela voulait dire... Pensa-t-il avant de faire un quart de tour sur lui-même. Et oui, la souche était bien présente. A l'endroit où elle avait été en partie déracinée par l'assaut brutale de Greyback. Remus cligna des yeux, essayant d'ignorer la scène qui se superposait au présent. La tâche de sang qui avait recouvert le sol de la forêt ressortait que mieux sur le blanc de la neige. Son sang, songea-t-il en posant une main sur la cicatrice recouvrant son épaule et une partie de son cou. Sans son père, c'est ici qu'il aurait perdu la vie, à l'âge de 6 ans. Simplement parce qu'il avait désobéi. A la place, c'était ici que Jonathan Lupin avait sacrifié sa vie pour son fils.

Remus ne resta pas longtemps sur les lieux, le moindre bruit de la forêt le faisait sursauter. Soupirant, il fit marche arrière, retournant sur ses pas. Plus rapidement que ses souvenirs de cette nuit ne lui auraient fait croire, il arriva dans une clairière voisine de celle où se trouvait leur maison. Ici, protégé par les branches d'un saule pleureur dénudé de ses feuilles pour l'hiver, une tombe solitaire sortait de terre. Ecartant la barrière formée par les branches, Remus s'approcha.

«Joyeux noël, Papa.» Déclara-t-il simplement en s'agenouillant devant la tombe et en ignorant totalement la neige qui déjà humidifiait son pantalon. Profitant de ce que les barrières de Poudlard qui s'étendaient en partie jusqu'ici, bloquaient la Trace, il conjura un simple bouquet de fleurs qui reçut rapidement un sort de conservation avant d'être installé devant la tombe.

C'est ainsi que Stella retrouva son fils, presque une heure plus tard. La neige avait recommencé à tomber, en gros flocons voltigeant dans le vent. Remus était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher. Il ne réagit qu'en sentant un lourd manteau être déposé sur ses épaules.

« Tu vas attraper la mort, à rester assis dans la neige. » Le réprimanda Stella avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que quelques mèches commençaient à prendre une teinte argentée. Il n'avait pas encore 16 ans ! Protesta-t-elle silencieusement.

« Tes cheveux seront bientôt trop longs. » Commenta-t-elle à la place. Stella ne pouvait ignorer la rigidité qu'avaient prises les épaules de son fils suite à son geste.

Si elle avait pu voir son visage qui était obstinément baissé, fixant la neige, elle aurait remarqué le léger rougissement qui avait coloré les joues de Remus. Le froid n'était pas le coupable, le geste lui avait rappelé Sirius. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la nouvelle obsession que celui-ci avait pour les cheveux de son ami.

« Ils sont biens comme ça. » Contra celui-ci. Après tout, Sirius semblait les aimer ainsi et cela lui faisait étrangement plaisir. Evident de penser à son meilleur ami, un détail attira l'attention de Remus. Il passa une main sur le pan de tissu brun qui l'entourait. Ce manteau était familier.

« C'était celui de papa ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, n'osant pas vraiment entendre la réponse. Il ne voulait pas être déçu par celle-ci.

« Oui et maintenant c'est le tien. » Expliqua Stella avant d'ajouter avec un sourire amusé, « même s'il est encore un peu trop grand pour toi. » Et en effet, même en étant juste posé sur les épaules de Remus, le manteau semblait noyer l'adolescent. Sans compter le fait qu'il portait déjà son propre manteau.

« Merci Mère. » La remercia Remus en resserrant le tissu autour de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur la tombe de son père, il ne vit pas la grimace qui fit une apparition furtive sur le visage de Stella avant de laisser la place à une expression neutre.

« Mère » ... Stella avait oublié la dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelée Maman. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même et à son comportement envers son fils.

* * *

Désolé pas de Peter et James pour cette fois! Ils ont eu peur de se que je leur réservait pour se noël!


	8. Chap 8 Florilège de blagues

Un ptit chap pleins de blague pour votre attente! (qui va continuer je crains.. oups) Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Florilège de blagues**

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » Questionna Peter en chatouillant la poire du tableau sans y jeter un seul regard.

« Hum voyons, aller manger son petit déjeuner et être témoin de la transformation des vipères de Serpentard en clowns moldus très colorés ? Oui je crois que c'est une bonne idée ! » Répliqua James en faisant mine d'y réfléchir.

« Il y a deux heures tu ne savais même pas à quoi ressemblait un clown ! » Fit remarquer Remus en échangeant un regard lourd de sens avec Peter avant de le suivre dans les cuisines, rapidement suivi d'un James cherchant quoi répondre à cette dernière remarque.

« Sirius n'est pas encore là ? » Questionna-t-il, en tentant de changer le sujet de la conversation.

« Apparemment non, à part s'il se cache sous ta cape d'invisibilité, ce qui est impossible vu que tu as eu la brillante idée de l'oublier chez toi en revenant des vacances de Noël ! » Répondit Peter en essayant de ne pas se mettre dans le chemin. A cette heure de la matinée, alors que le château commençait seulement à s'éveiller, les elfes de maison étaient en plein travail, terminant de préparer le petit déjeuner pour les centaines d'élèves et professeurs. Les cinq grandes tables, disposées en miroir de celles qui trônait dans la Grande Salle, se remplissaient petit à petit de plats plus savoureux que le précédent.

« Il a peut-être loupé la dernière étape de la potion et il tente de la sauver ? » Proposa Peter en ignorant son estomac qui commençait à se manifester, face à tant de nourritures qui n'attendaient que d'être dévorées. Le petit déjeuner arriverait bien assez tôt, s'ils pouvaient se dépêcher de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient venus ici.

« Tu le confonds avec Rem's là. Et il n'avait plus qu'à rajouter la teinture arc-en-ciel avant de la laisser refroidir. C'est bien pour ça qu'il nous a dit de partir devant ! » Répondit James en ignorant la faible protestation de Remus. Ils savaient parfaitement que des quatre, ce n'était pas Remus le possible futur maître des potions, loin de là.

C'est ce moment que choisi la porte des cuisines pour se rouvrir, dévoilant un Sirius Black triomphant, une grande fiole au liquide multicolore dans une main.

« Qui a imploré mon nom ? » Questionna-t-il en s'avançant vers eux, ne perdant son sourire de vainqueur que quand Peter, en ayant finalement marre d'attendre avant de pouvoir aller manger, s'empara de la fameuse fiole avant de se diriger vers l'un des plus jeunes elfes, qui terminait d'installer les paniers de pains sur les tables.

« Orni ? On pourrait te demander un petit service ? » Lui demanda Peter en se baissant pour être à son niveau.

« Oui, jeune maître ? Orni serait heureux de vous aider ! » Répondit le petit elfe en serrant une corbeille à pain contre lui.

« Super, écoute, il faudrait juste… » Commença James qui les avait rejoints avec Remus pendant que Sirius roulait des yeux devant le manque de reconnaissance de son génie.

« Aha, gagné ! » S'exclama Sirius en poussant la porte des cuisines. Quelques elfes de maison lancèrent un regard amusé dans sa direction alors que les autres continuaient les préparatifs. Depuis le temps, ils avaient l'habitude de voir l'un ou l'autre des quatre garçons débouler dans leur domaine, à n'importe quelle heure.

« Tricheur, tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas vu ? » Répliqua James en arrivant après l'héritier Black. Reprenant son souffle, il lança un sourire à l'un des plus jeunes elfes qui lui tendait un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Un professeur aurait pu te voir ! » Ajouta Peter alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, accompagné de Remus.

« Bah, il n'aurait vu qu'un nouveau protégé de Hagrid, ou avec un peu de chance, si c'était le vieux fou des boules de cristal, le Sinistros », se défendit Sirius en s'installant à leurs places habituelles, le long de la table jumelle de celle des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle.

« C'est toujours de la triche ! » Insista James après avoir remercié l'elfe et avoir bu avidement le verre offert.

« Jamesie, il ne me semble pas que vous aviez précisé des règles, donc tout était permis. Admets ta défaite pour cette fois et passe à autre chose », tenta Remus en bon médiateur, comme toujours.

« Traduction : Tais-toi et assieds-toi, Rem's veut son chocolat chaud », Commenta Peter, faisant éclater de rire Sirius avant d'éviter le sort de chatouilles envoyé par le châtain.

« Okay, passons aux choses sérieuses. Donni, quelqu'un est en manque de chocolat et on ne serait pas contre quelques restes du souper », demanda James en se tournant vers le même jeune elfe de maison qui lui avait amené à boire.

« On était tellement occupé qu'on a loupé l'heure du souper ! » Clarifia inutilement Sirius, alors que Remus tentait de protester le commentaire sur son addiction au chocolat.

Dans un coin un peu plus éloigné de la cuisine, Missy secoua la tête, amusée par le comportement de ces garnements. Même à 15 ans, ils se comportaient toujours comme les jeunes premières années qu'elle avait trouvés en train de se disputer devant le tableau dissimulant leur domaine. Depuis ce moment, la centaine d'elfes de maison qui travaillaient en permanence au château s'étaient habitués à les voir arriver à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Que ce soit au milieu de la nuit pour un casse-croûte ou au petit matin pour mettre la touche finale à l'une ou l'autre farce quand ils réussissaient à convaincre l'un ou l'autre des plus jeunes elfes de les aider.

Depuis le temps, chaque elfe avait appris l'une ou l'autre chose qu'il ne valait mieux pas répéter en dehors de ces murs. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à leurs paroles quand ils se trouvaient près des elfes de maisons, ce que certains pourraient prendre pour une faiblesse, Missy ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une preuve de leur innocente jeunesse.

« C´est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la mare se secouent le bas des reins, et font coin-coin », chanta une voix depuis un bout de la table des Serpentards, dans le silence tout relatif de la Grande Salle en plein souper.

Des rires firent rapidement leur apparition alors que les élèves tournaient leur attention vers le chanteur improvisé. En plus du choix de chanson plus que discutable, le jeune homme s'était retrouver affublé d'un horrible tutu jaune canari. Ses long cheveux noirs à l'aspect graisseur étaient rassemblés en 2 tresses de chaque côté de sa tête.

Une fois de plus, Sirius Black et James Potter s'appliquait à faire briller de mille feux le sol du Hall d'entrée de Poudlard, pendant que Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow en faisait de même avec les trop nombreuses marches des escaliers qui menaient au premier étage.

« Pourquoi toujours nous faire nettoyer ? Ce n'est pas le boulot de Rusard ? » Se plaignit Sirius en frottant une tache récalcitrante avec son éponge. Le professeur McGonagall avait été assez généreuse pour leur fournir celles-ci à la place des habituelles brosses à dent.

« Ce doit être un des petits plaisirs sadiques de McGonagall. Et puis, heureusement qu'on est là pour nettoyer, tu imagines si on devait compter sur Rusard pour habiter dans un château à peu près propre ? Déjà que son horrible chaton s'amuse à perdre ses poils partout ! » Répondit Remus depuis la marche où il s'était installé pour nettoyer les suivantes.

« Tu dis ça parce que Miss Teigne a décidé que tu étais louche et qu'elle ne devait pas te quitter des yeux », fit remarquer Peter, les coudes à moitié dans le seau d'eau à l'aspect douteux.

« Remarque, elle avait une bonne raison de penser ça, vu que tu étais en train d'enchanter un tableau pour qu'il insulte la première personne qui passerait devant lui, chaque matin », ajouta James alors qu'il changeait d'un sort l'eau de son propre seau.

« Eh, c'était parce que j'avais perdu un pari avec Raven McGonagall ! » Se défendit l'intéressé en se vengeant sur la marche qu'il était en train de nettoyer.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas qu'il ne faut jamais faire un pari avec Raven quand ça concerne un tableau. Je vous jure que ce gars connaît chaque portrait du château par son petit nom ! » Commenta Sirius qui avait déjà fait les frais du « don » du Serdaigle à ce sujet.

Mais tout ceci ne nous disait pas pourquoi les Maraudeurs passaient une soirée de plus à récurer le sol de l'école. Pour le savoir, il fallait retourner quelques heures en arrière, pendant leur dernier cours de la journée. Métamorphose avec leur directrice de maison préférée : Minerva McGonagall.

** Flash Back **

« Comment as-tu réussi à changer ton poussin en plumeau, Pet' ? » S'étonna Sirius en ignorant son propre poussin qui se promenait dangereusement prêt du bord du bureau.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai fait ce que le professeur a dit pourtant ! » Répondit le né-moldu en tapotant du bout de sa baguette le plumeau qui était censé être une poule.

« Ce n'est pas dur pourtant », ajouta James en faisant une démonstration avec son propre poussin qui, rapidement, devint une poule aux plumes rousses.

« Ahah, on dirait Evans ! » Se moqua Sirius avant de se baisser pour éviter le coup de poing de l'héritier Potter.

« M. Potter et M. Black, vous avez quelque chose à dire à la classe pour faire autant de bruit ? » Questionna le professeur McGonagall en leur adressant un regard réprobateur.

« Je complimentais juste James pour sa magnifique poule rousse, Professeur. » Répondit Sirius de son ton le plus dégoulinant de fausse modestie.

« Occuper-vous de votre poussin, M. Black, plutôt que de commenter ceux des autres. » Ordonna-t-elle, absolument pas dupé par le manège de Sirius.

« Eh Rem's, tu crois qu'il se passerait quoi si on faisait apparaitre un ou deux coqs au milieu de toutes ses jolies poulettes ? » Se demanda James, une idée se formant dans sa tête, en se tournant vers le bureau derrière lui.

« James, n'y pense même pas ! » Le menaça Remus mais sans grande conviction. Il savait mieux que de croire qu'il pouvait empêcher cette tête de mule de faire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Et bien sûr, cela ne loupa pas. Le jeune loup-garou n'avait pas fini sa menace que déjà le sang-pur pointait sa baguette sur le poussin de Sirius, toujours laissé à l'abandon par son « maître » provisoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un coq aussi bruyant qu'un groupe de supporter pendant un match de Quidditch, qui se savait plus où donner de la tête, entre toutes les poules qui apparaissaient les unes après les autres car James, rapidement suivi par Sirius, s'amusait à transformer les autres poussins. Bientôt un deuxième coq fit son apparition, ce qui donna lieu à un vrai combat entre les deux oiseaux de basse-cour alors que le professeur McGonagall tentait de rétablir un semblant de calme.

« Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow ! Retenue ! »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on se retrouve associés à une blague même quand on a rien fait ? » Gémit Remus en tapant sa tête contre son bureau.

** Fin du Flash-back **

« Bon, il me semble que c'est assez lustré non ? Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai bien envie d'aller faire une petite visite à notre sorcière préférée », commenta James en lâchant son éponge dans son seau, éclaboussant du même coup Sirius qui se tenait à côté.

« Euh James, tu sais que Lily ne va pas plus vouloir te voir à cette heure-ci qu'à une autre hein ? En plus du fait qu'elle doit être dans sa salle commune, et que tu ne connais pas l'endroit de celle-ci », fit remarquer Peter en abandonnant le travail lui aussi. Si ceux qui méritaient vraiment la retenue arrêtaient, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il continue !

« Je ne parle pas de ma Lily Jolie, idiot ! C'était une façon de parler, je voulais dire la sorcière borgne ! J'ai envie d'un chocolat de Honeydukes », répliqua James avant de récupérer l'éponge et de la lancer sur le blond.

« Bah pourquoi risquer de se faire prendre à Pré-au-Lard alors que Rem's doit en avoir plein ses poches ! » Commenta Sirius en s'approchant de celui-ci, l'air de rien.

« Padfoot, n'y pense même pas, c'est MON chocolat ! » S'écria Remus en montant les marches pour s'éloigner de l'héritier Black.

Baissant le regard devant ceux furieux qui le fixait, Tirade triturait ses longs doigts dans son tablier à l'écusson de Poudlard. Il avait de nouveau des ennuis ! Maîtresse McGonagall leur avait bien dit de ne plus les aider mais le jeune monsieur Potter l'avait demandé si gentiment a Tirade !

\- Tirade est désolé mais Tirade ne voit pas où est le problème. Les élèves de Serpentard avaient l'air content de leur nouveau chapeau ! C'est la première fois que Tirade les voie rire autant ! Tenta-t-il de s'expliquer, ne supportant plus le silence inhabituel qui régnait sur les cuisines à cet instant.  
\- Maitre Slughorn a dit que cela venait de la potion ajoutée à leur jus de citrouille. Tirade aurait-il eu un instant de surdité ? Répliqua Missy, son regard bleu fixant impitoyablement le jeune elfe coupable.  
\- Oups ? Tenta Tirade qui n'avait rien d'autre à répondre, pour une fois.

Après tout, il avait oublié de demander l'effet de la potion que messieurs Potter et Black lui avait demandé d'ajouter au souper des verts et argents !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Se fit entendre la voix du professeur McGonagall en se frayant un passage au milieu des élèves regrouper dans le couloir.

« Ah Minerva ! Magnifique métamorphose vous ne trouvez pas ? » Lui répondit un Albus Dumbledore au ton enjoué en désignant l'objet de l'attention générale.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la classe d'Enchantements, les 2 armures qui s'y trouvaient en temps normal avaient été remplacées par de nombreux tournesols qui chantaient ce qui ressemblait à l'Hymne à la Joie ? Difficile à dire au milieu des fausses notes et des rots !

Un peu à l'écart du groupe rassemblé, 4 jeunes garçons discutaient à voix basse.

« 2h et la Salle des Trophées », murmura Peter.

« Pas possible, c'était déjà le cas la semaine passée. Plutôt 3h et la Grande Salle », contra Remus.

« Elle n'oserait pas nous laisser seuls avec les tables ! Imagine le nombre de blagues qu'on pourrait y installer ! Non je parie sur 3h aussi mais dans les escaliers », répliqua aussitôt James avant de sursauter en même temps que ses trois amis.

« Messieurs Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter ! Faites nous profiter de votre conversation, quelque chose me dit qu'elle a un rapport avec ce spectacle », exigea le professeur McGonagall, la raison de leur sursaut.

« Mais certainement, professeur ! Nous discutions juste de la retenue que vous alliez nous donner pour cette magnifique métamorphose ! Un objet inanimé, bien que ceci puisse faire l'objet d'un débat concernant les armures du château, transformé en plante vivante. Bon les fausses notes diminuent un peu l'effet mais cela mérite bien quelques points, non ? » Expliqua Sirius avec son audace habituelle et en se tournant vers celle-ci.

« Je vois. Eh bien, si vous êtes si décidés à vous montrer en spectacle, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas plutôt dépenser votre talent à réviser vos BUSES ? » Fit-elle remarquer. Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'énerver pour la moindre farce de quatre garçons, sinon ils auraient déjà mis Rusard à la porte et vidé entièrement le sablier des rouges et ors. Bien sûr, le fait de contredire leur petit pari n'était qu'un bonus.

« Oh et annulez votre métamorphose avant, bien sûr ! » Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà, suivie d'un directeur cachant difficilement son sourire devant la scène.

Voyant que le spectacle était déjà terminé, la foule d'élèves se dissipa rapidement, ne laissant que les quatre fauteurs de trouble et les deux tournesols chantant. Les Maraudeurs fixèrent le couloir désormais désert, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« Sirius ? J'ai rêvé ou ils nous ont ignorés ? » S'étonna James en se tournant vers l'héritier Black.

« Pincez-moi, elle ne nous a même pas retirés 10 petits points ! » Répliqua celui-ci, trop choqué pour répondre à la question. Avant de crier en lançant un regard indigné en direction de Peter, qui avait fait comme demandé et l'avait donc pincé.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Remus en se retenant de grincer des dents à cause des fausses notes des tournesols. Il était à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette pour en finir avec cette torture.

« Je ne sais pas... On pourrait laisser ces horreurs dans les donjons ? » Proposa James mais l'envie n'y était pas vraiment.

«Ou on pourrait faire ce qu'elle a dit et aller réviser nos BUSES?» Déclara Peter en n'étant guère plus motivé à cette idée. Juin était encore loin après tout.

Soupirant, les quatre maraudeurs quittèrent le lieu de leur dernière blague, laissant volontairement les tournesols chantants sur place. Peut-être que cela leur vaudrait une petite retenue malgré tout si leur directrice de maison l'apprenait? S'ils en étaient à espérer une punition à retardement, ils devaient vraiment trouver un nouveau projet pour s'occuper.

« On est déjà passés par ici », remarqua James en observant d'un œil sceptique les environs.

« Mais non, c'est juste que tous les couloirs se ressemblent à cet étage ! » Contra Sirius en ignorant le fait que ses pieds dépassaient de la cape d'invisibilité.

« Et ce tableau alors ? Il est reproduit dans tout l'étage aussi, peut-être ? » Répliqua aussitôt son ami en pointant du doigt ledit tableau.

Celui-ci représentait une femme rondelette. Elle portait une robe jaune poussin qui jurait horriblement avec ses courts cheveux blonds. La plupart des gens dirait qu'elle possédait un visage aimable qui devait cacher un caractère docile.

« Mon tableau, il vous emmerde et moi j'aimerais bien dormir ! » S'énerva-t-elle, son visage rouge de colère.

La plupart des gens n'avait jamais eu affaire à elle.

«Voyons ma chère, modérez votre langage en présence des enfants ! » La châtia l'habitant d'un tableau accroché quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir.

« Eh, c'est qui que tu traites d'enfant, vieux croûton ? » S'indigna Sirius en ignorant totalement la remarque de la femme. Impatient de continuer leur exploration, il tapotait le sol de son talon.

« Ahaha vieux croûton ! Voilà ce que tu gagnes à être poli avec ces sales gosses, Charles ! » S'amusa celle-ci en se tournant vers son voisin de couloir.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit l'occupant du tableau situé entre ceux de Charles et de la blonde, pour se réveiller. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, il ne montra aucune surprise devant l'air furieux de celle-ci, avant de crier de terreur.

« AHHHHH des pieds qui bougent tous seuls ! » S'écria-t-il avant de sembler s'évanouir.

« Tsssss Roberto, espèce de femmelette ! Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que des pieds te fassent ? T'es mort, enterré et recyclé depuis longtemps ! » Commenta la femme avant de se désintéresser de celui-ci. Elle voulait dormir, mince à la fin !

« Et dire que pour une fois, ce n'est pas son ivresse qui lui fait voir des choses », ajouta simplement Charles avant d'imiter sa camarade.

Ils semblaient avoir totalement oublié James et Sirius, qui pratiquement cachés sous la cape de l'héritier Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de gober des mouches devant le spectacle. Reprenant finalement leur esprit, ils allaient se remettre en route quand une petite boule de poils brune familière zigzagua d'un mur à l'autre du couloir dans leur direction. Après s'être glissé sous la cape, Wormtail laissa la place à Peter. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de déséquilibrer Sirius qui tomba sur ses fesses, non sans tenter de s'accrocher au tissu fluide les entourant. Et d'entrainer celui-ci avec lui, dans sa chute.

« Oups désolé Siri' », s'excusa Peter avant qu'un juron n'attire son attention vers les tableaux.

« Vous avez 5 minutes pour déguerpir avant que je n'aille chercher l'incapable qui vous sert de directeur ! »

« Euh, James ? Depuis quand Helga Poufsouffle possède un vocabulaire digne d'un charretier ? » S'étonna Peter en ayant remarqué un détail qui avait échappé à ses 2 amis : la plaque en-dessous du tableau qui annonçait l'identité de son habitant. En l'occurrence, rien de moins que l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard.

« Je ne sais pas, Pet', mais quelque chose me dit qu'on ferait bien de suivre son « conseil ». Tu l'as trouvé ? » Répondit James en aidant Sirius à se relever. Il en profita pour plier sa cape. Avec le boucan qu'ils avaient fait, elle n'était plus d'une très grande utilité.

« Ouais, il est deux étages plus bas, je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu le louper », répondit le né-moldu en se dirigeant vers le bout du couloir où se trouvaient les escaliers les plus proches.

« On aurait eu de la peine, ça fait 1h que Jamesie nous fait tourner en rond ! » Répliqua Sirius en le suivant, lançant un dernier regard perplexe aux trois tableaux.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y a même pas 10 minutes ? » Protesta celui-ci en les rattrapant, laissant par la même occasion les tableaux d'Helga Poufsouffle, Charles de la Tour et Roberto le Moustachu, à leur sommeil. Enfin, jusqu'au prochain groupe d'élèves qui se promènerait dans le château à une heure indue, bien sûr.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Remus complètement plongé dans sa lecture que les trois autres Maraudeurs retrouvèrent.

« Alors, c'est comme ça que tu fais ta ronde, Ô grand préfet ?» S'amusa James avant d'observer la pièce dans laquelle les avait guidé Peter. Au premier regard, elle ne paraissait pas très intéressante, une couche assez épaisse de poussières recouvrait le moindre meuble, signalant son état désaffecté depuis un bon moment déjà.

«Wow, il y a que notre rat... Non pas toi Wormtail ! Je parle de notre rat de bibliothèque, pour trouver un endroit pareil ! » S'exclama Sirius en jetant un regard impressionné aux montagnes de livres qui étaient dissimulés par la poussière.

« Pas besoin de faire une ronde, vous avez dû faire fuir tous les autres oiseaux de nuit avec votre boucan. Vous avez énervé qui cette fois ? » Répliqua Remus sans lever le nez de sa découverte.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard avait beaucoup de qualité mais elle manquait significativement de romans, aussi bien sorciers que moldus d'ailleurs. Alors le châtain n'en croyait pas vraiment sa chance quand il était tombé, totalement par hasard, sur cette bibliothèque abandonnée. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tout inspecter, sans parler de la poussière qui avait tout envahi, mais Remus aurait pu mettre sa main au feu que tous ces livres étaient des romans. Pourquoi avoir laissé cette mine d'or à la merci du temps ? L'éducation était importante mais pourquoi avoir abandonné cette source d'imagination inépuisable pour les élèves ? Sans imagination, aucun nouveau sort ou potion ne serait inventé.

« Humpf, tu nous crois si on te dit qu'on a rencontré le portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle et qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme la plupart des gens l'imagine ? » Répondit Sirius en aspirant d'un sort la poussière recouvrant une pile de livres précairement posés sur une table. Ceci fait, il souleva le premier de la pile, observant la couverture avec un intérêt mitigé avant de le déposer dans un coin et de répéter son manège avec le suivant.

« Connaissant ta chance ? Oui », déclara Remus avant de finalement daigner lâcher sa lecture. « Ce n'était pas très prudent d'envoyer Wormtail à ma recherche. Surtout que ce sale matou de Mistigri traîne dans les parages. Je suis à peu près sûr que Rusard lui a ordonné de me suivre pendant mes rondes », expliqua-t-il en cachant difficilement son agacement envers le concierge et le sac à puces qui lui servait de familier.

« Mistigri peut toujours tenter de me manger, il aura une vilaine surprise ! » Contra Peter avant d'ajouter : « Et puis, avec sa sale odeur, je le repère à moins de 10 mètres ».

« Et ma cape est de plus en plus limite pour nous déplacer. Déjà rien qu'à deux, avec notre géant personnel, elle est un peu juste », fit remarquer James avant de s'écarter pour éviter le livre que Sirius venait de lui lancer à la figure.

« Il faudrait qu'on puisse se passer de la cape d'invisibilité mais même avec les sens de Rem's, on risque de se faire surprendre par les professeurs », déclara Peter.

« Il faudrait qu'on puisse les voir arriver. Un sort de détection peut-être ? » Proposa Remus sans vraiment y croire. Se levant, il alla ramasser le livre victime de la susceptibilité de Sirius. Le dépoussiérant, il parvint à déchiffrer le titre sur la couverture usée par le temps. Une première édition du Seigneur des Anneaux ? Intéressant.

« Ça pourrait être une idée, mais il faudrait le lancer assez souvent, ce n'est pas discret », contra Sirius.

« Il faudrait quelque chose pour ancrer le sortilège de détection alors », répondit James avant de jeter un regard pensif autour de lui. « Un parchemin ?» Ajouta-t-il en en ramassant une pile à moitié cachée par la poussière.

«Utiliser un sort de détection pour afficher la liste des personnes, à moins de 20 mètres de nous ? » Résuma Peter en ne cachant qu'à moitié son air perplexe. Il devait y avoir une meilleure idée.

« Pas une liste. Une carte du château », intervint Remus en leur montrant la carte du Mordor qu'il était en train d'examiner pendant leur réflexion.

* * *

Et oui, c'est le début de la carte! Bon vous attendez pas a en entendre trop parler pour le moment mais l'idée est la! Dans le prochain chap, il y aura de la romance avec plus ou moins de succès pour nos garçons! *regarde les joues de hamster de James* Désolé Jamesie.


	9. Chap 9 La gazelle de Remus

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre! Et on doit son titre absolument WTF a dobbymcl! :D Si vous espériez du progrès coté Sirius/Remus, vous allez être content :P

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **La gazelle de Remus**

En cette fin janvier 1976, des pas martyrisant l'escalier menant au dortoir des 5emes années, succédèrent à un passage éclair dans la Salle Commune. Les élèves présents dans celle-ci ayant la meilleure ouïe purent entendre les protestations de la Grosse Dame alors que déjà une porte claquait à l'étage.

« Quelle mouche a piqué James cette fois ? » Demanda Remus depuis le coin de la salle commune ou il était confortablement installer dans un des nombreux fauteuils des rouge et or.

« Il s'est sûrement encore mangé un râteau de la part d'Evans. » Avança Sirius en ne levant pas les yeux du devoir de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal qu'il tentait de terminer. Il faut dire qu'il était à rendre le lendemain à la première heure, autant dire que le jeune Gryffondor n'était pas en avance.

« C'est la combientième fois ? » demanda en passant Peter en mettant le point final à son essai sur les métamorphoses animales.

« En tout ? J'ai arrêté de compter après le 30eme râteau ! Sinon sur le mois, on en est à une dizaine, il me semble. » Répondit Sirius en abandonnant son devoir des yeux. Il n'avançait guère de toute façon. Quel idée de donner comme sujet les Détraqueurs d'Askaban ! Comme sujet déprimant, on faisait difficilement pire !

« Apparemment, elle ne veut toujours pas entendre parler du moindre petit rendez-vous. » Ajouta Peter en relisant son essai.

« En attendant, ce n'est pas elle qui doit subir les humeurs de chien de James ! » Remarqua Sirius en tentant de récupérer une chocogrenouille dans le stock précieusement gardé vers le fauteuil de Remus.

« N'y pense même pas ! » Menaça celui-ci en interceptant sa main.

« Tu as ton propre stock dans le dortoir, si tu ne les as pas encore dévorés en 2 minutes. » Ajouta Peter en se redressant finalement. Ce fichu devoir était enfin terminé !

« Et affronter notre harpie personnelle ? Non merci, je préfère encore me passer de sucreries. » Fit remarquer Sirius avant de s'appliquer à bouder en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en direction du chocolat de son ami.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

«Eh Pet' ! Tu as vu James? » Demanda Sirius en entrant dans la salle commune, son balai se balançant sur son épaule. Il ne sembla pas s'étonner de l'état désertique de celle-ci. La plupart des élèves profitaient d'un rare jour de beau temps en ces premiers jours de février.

« Non pas depuis ce matin, je crois qu'il avait prévu de retenter sa chance auprès d'Evans. » Répondit machinalement Peter sans lever la tête du parchemin qu'il était en train de noircir.

« Encore ? Il a déjà oublié la baffe reçue hier après-midi ? » S'exclama Sirius en cachant mal son exaspération face au comportement de l'héritier Potter.

« Ca ou il est plus fou qu'on ne le pensait. » Proposa Peter avant de se reconcentrer sur son devoir de Soins aux Creatures Magiques.

« Humpf. » Se contenta de répondre Sirius avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche de l'entrée de la salle commune. Si Peter avait levé les yeux à ce moment-là, il n'aurait pas pu louper l'expression boudeuse qui ornait le visage du sang pur.

« Pet' ? Où est Moony ? » Demanda Sirius, après 5 minutes à peine de silence.

Trempant sa plume dans l'encre, Peter soupira d'agacement avant de se tourner vers le sang pur.

« Je ne sais pas, ils ne m'informent pas de leur moindre déplacement, pas plus que toi d'ailleurs ! Si tu allais les chercher plutôt que de m'empêcher de bosser ? » Répondit-il en lançant un regard noir à Sirius.

« Quelqu'un est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. Zoé ne te considère plus comme son héros ? » Répliqua l'héritier Black, ne semblant pas être affecté plus que ça par l'énervement de Peter.

« Zoé va très bien. Mais pendant qu'on parle de nos histoires de cœur, dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu te décideras à agir en Gryffondor et arrêter de tourner autour du pot avec Remus ? Vous êtes pires que les 1eres années devant des joueurs célèbres de Quidditch ! » Répondit Peter en ne se laissant pas faire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Marmonna Sirius en évitant son regard. « Vais aller voir s'il n'est pas à la bibliothèque. » Ajouta-t-il en se levant du fauteuil.

«Tu ne le trouveras pas là-bas, il doit encore être avec Lyra. » Lâcha finalement Peter à contrecœur.

« Lyra ? C'est qui celle-là ?» Questionna Sirius en s'arrêtant net. Qu'est-ce que Rem's pouvait bien faire avec cette «Lyra» ? Et pourquoi Peter ne l'avait pas dit plus tôt s'il savait où le sang-mêlé se trouvait ? Par exemple quand Sirius lui avait demandé !

« Lyra Chang, une 6eme année à Serdaigle. Elle fait une tête de plus que toutes les autres filles de son dortoir et elle a de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent à mi-dos ? Un léger air asiatique ? » Expliqua Peter en observant la réaction de son ami. Devant son air confus par cette description, il ajouta en soupirant : «Elle est poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de sa maison depuis l'année passée. »

« Ahh ! L'espèce de gazelle aux jambes de bécasse ? » S'exclama finalement Sirius en ne cachant pas son avis peu positif envers celle-ci.

« Très raffiné Sirius... Mais oui, c'est elle. » Confirma Peter en se retenant de ne pas sourire face à l'expression plus qu'originale. « Et on en revient à ce que je te disais, si tu ne te décides pas très vite, Rem's va te filer entre les doigts. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Tss n'importe quoi. Moony peut sortir avec qui il veut. » Répondit Sirius en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve à cet échassier déplumé. » L'entendit marmonner Peter avant qu'une porte ne claque.

Soupirant devant le comportement exagérément dramatique de son ami, le né-moldu se replongea dans son devoir, la paix régnant enfin de nouveau dans la salle commune déserte.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

[Environ 2 semaines plus tard]

« Sirius, où étais-tu ? J'ai une idée pour colorer la journée de Servilus ! » S'exclama James alors que le concerné entrait dans le dortoir.

« J'étais en train de faire ton boulot, Potter ! » Déclara Sirius en lâchant l'uniforme de Quidditch de James sur le lit de celui-ci.

« Si tu aimes te faire frapper par Evans, c'est ton problème, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour couvrir tes prochaines absences à l'entraînement. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas Goujon en plus ! » Ajouta-t-il en s'effondrant sur son propre lit.

« Merde, c'était ce soir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'avais complètement oublié. » Répondit James en repoussant l'uniforme qui avait atterri sur sa tête. Il ignora la remarque à propos de Lily, elle finirait bien par changer d'avis, non ?

« J'ai essayé, figure toi ! Mais tu n'as qu'Evans en tête depuis des mois ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu n'as pas aussi oublié que la pleine lune est dans 2 jours ! » Contra Sirius en se redressant.

« Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie avec Remus qui fait le zombie dans la salle commune ? Et je ne pense pas qu'à Lily ! Je viens de te dire que j'ai eu une idée de blague pour Servilus, non ? » Se défendit James en s'installant sur le lit de Sirius.

« Allez, arrête de bouder, je te rendrai la pareille pour m'avoir remplacé ce soir ! » Ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius.

« Humpf ! Je te dirais bien que tu peux faire le prochain lot de polynectar - j'ai utilisé le reste au fait -, mais je n'ai pas envie de finir ma vie en tortue. » Céda finalement Sirius avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de James. C'était difficile de rester faché avec celui qui etait son frere pour tout se qui importait. Meme quand il le faisait tourner en bourrique en proposant une partie de Quidditch avant de le laisser poireauté sur le stade pendant qu'il recevait sa gifle du jour.

«Alors c'est quoi cette idée si geniale?»

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Le silence régnait dans le dortoir alors que Peter s'installait devant son devoir de botanique. Celui-ci était à rendre pour le lendemain matin et le Gryffondor avait préféré éviter la salle commune et son activité incessante, lui favorisant le calme du dortoir à cette heure de la journée. Même si un lit n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour rédiger un devoir.

Heureusement pour Peter, ses camarades de dortoirs ne devaient pas trop le déranger, car il s'était assuré qu'ils soient autrement occupés. Apparemment, Sirius avait prévu une nouvelle blague contre les Serpentards mais il manquait d'ingrédients pour réaliser la potion nécessaire. Quant à James, il devait être à l'entrainement avec le reste de l'équipe, après tout le prochain match approchait. Il n'y avait bien que Remus qui n'avait rien de particulier de prévu, après son cours de soutien en Potions avec Lily, mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait empêcher Peter de finir son devoir ! D'autant plus qu'il se remettait encore de la dernière pleine lune, il risquait surtout de s'endormir dans un fauteuil de la salle commune à son retour de la bibliothèque.

C'est donc en se félicitant presque d'un plan parfaitement exécuté que Peter se lança sur les 4 meilleures façons d'amener des mandragores à maturité.

Pendant presque 3/4 d'heure, tout se passa sans problème, si ce n'était les prises de têtes en rapport directe avec le devoir et une matière qui n'avait pas une très grande place dans le cœur de Peter, bien que cela pu être pire. La seule catastrophe se résuma à des taches d'encres sur les draps du lit alors qu'il recherchait une information dans son manuel.

Peter tentait de limiter les dégâts quand le bruit caractéristique de l'apparition d'un elfe de maison le fit sursauter. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, une partie de l'encre se rependit sur son parchemin.

« Oh non non non. » Se lamenta Peter avant de se tourner vers la cause du désastre. Et se retrouver presque nez à nez avec un Tirade à l'air paniqué.

« M. Peter ! M. Peter ! C'est M. Remus ! Tirade cherchait des nids de doxy pour M. Slughorn dans les salles désaffectées du 3ème étage quand Tirade a vu M. Remus. Tirade pense que M. Remus n'avait pas l'air bien, Mr. Peter! Et Tirade c'est souvenu que Mr. Peter et ses amis Mr. James et Mr. Sirius avaient demandé à Tirade et ses amis de surveiller Mr. Remus et de les prévenir si Mr. Remus ne semblait pas bien!» S'exclama Tirade sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

A la première évocation de Remus, Peter avait oublié l'état actuel de son devoir et un sentiment d'inquiétude ne fit que se développer en lui alors qu'il tentait de suivre le discours décousu de l'elfe. Qu'est-ce que Remus pouvait bien faire au 3ème étage alors qu'il était censé être à la bibliothèque avec Lily ? A moins qu'ils n'aient décidé d'arrêter plutôt que d'habitude. Quoiqu'il en soit, Peter savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se reconcentrer sur son devoir sans s'être assuré de l'état de Remus.

« Tirade, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Tu peux me dire où se trouve exactement Remus ? » Demanda-t-il à l'elfe qui s'impatientait devant lui. « Oh et puisque tu es là, est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour mon parchemin ? Si cela ne te dérange pas ?» ajouta Peter, espérant l'occuper tout en sauvant son devoir.

« Oh bien sûr, Tirade sera ravi d'aider M. Peter ! » S'enthousiasma l'elfe avant de s'exécuter.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, c'est un Peter soutenant un Remus à moitié endormi, qui rentrait dans le dortoir désert. Sans un regard pour son devoir désormais sans tâches, le né-moldu dirigea Remus vers son lit. Il l'aida à se coucher sans qu'aucune protestation n'émane du loup-garou. Bien sûr, la légère potion calmante que Peter lui avait fait avaler n'était pas étrangère à ce fait. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il rabattait la couverture jusqu'aux épaules du châtain que celui-ci sembla réaliser qu'il était en train de se faire border comme un petit enfant.

« Chut Rem's, repose-toi, on discutera demain avant d'aller montrer ton bras à Madame Pomfresh. Et tu sais que c'est non négociable. » Tenta de l'apaiser Peter avant de passer une main dans les mèches châtains, massant légèrement son cuir chevelu comme il avait vu Sirius le faire des dizaines de fois.

Apparemment cela fonctionnait même sans être l'héritier déchu d'une grande famille de sang-purs, ou alors c'était la potion qui aidait, mais quoi qu'il en soit Remus se retrouva bientôt dans les bras de Morphée. Peter resta à ses côtés quelques minutes de plus, s'assurant qu'il se soit bien endormi et digérant quelque peu les évènements ayant eu lieu dans une pièce désaffectée du 3ème étage. Finalement, il retourna sur son propre lit et tenta de se reconcentrer sur son devoir de botanique. Celui-ci n'allait pas se faire tout seul après tout.

Mais la soirée semblait être destinée à être plus agitée que ce que Peter avait prévu car il avait à peine écrit quelques lignes de plus sur son parchemin qu'un ouragan du nom de Sirius Black fit son entrée dans le dortoir.

« Pettigrow ! Dresse ton fauve ou je vais finir par en faire de la bouillie de veracrasse pour les cours de Potions ! » S'exclama Sirius en déposant sur le lit de l'interpellé une cage qu'il faisait léviter jusqu'à présent. Dans celle-ci, un Machiavel furieux hissait et crachait pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« Chut Sirius, Remus dort. » Prévint Peter avant de se jeter un œil peu impressionné en direction de la cage. « Bravo, je vois que tu as fini par l'attraper. Si tu pouvais en profiter pour lui donner son traitement anti-puces, depuis le temps que le Professeur McGonagall menace de me le faire avaler à sa place... Par contre, j'espère que tu es conscient qu'il va te le faire payer au centuple ? » Ajouta-t-il en se levant pour sortir ladite potion de sa malle.

« Ce sac à puces a saboté tout mon lot de potions pour la blague des Serpentards ! Sans compter le 4ème devoir qu'il a mangé. Je suis le seul dans ce dortoir à avoir le droit de manger des devoirs ! » S'agaça Sirius en ignorant la réponse de Peter.

« Ce n'est pas le seul du dortoir à avoir des puces en tout cas, tu veux prendre son traitement à sa place, cabot ? » Répondit le né-moldu avant de déposer quelques gouttes de la potion sur le dos de Machiavel. « Chut toi, tu savais bien que cela allait finir par arriver. » Ajouta-t-il en direction du félin avant de prendre la cage et de l'ouvrir en dehors du dortoir. Autant éviter un carnage cette nuit, il trouverait bien l'une ou l'autre souris pour se défouler.

« Comment ça, Rem's dort ? » S'étonna Sirius après s'être calmé. « Il devait être à la bibliothèque avec Evans toute la soirée ! James a assez râlé à ce sujet pendant le souper. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à la bibliothèque mais Tirade l'a trouvé dans une salle du 3ème étage. » Commença à expliquer Peter après avoir refermé la porte du dortoir en s'assurant de ne pas laisser un Machiavel furibond entrer. Il se réinstalla devant son parchemin avant de continuer en direction de Sirius. « Il a de nouvelles brûlures sur le bras, je lui ai donné une des potions calmantes que tu as préparé. »

« Merde. » Marmonna Sirius avant de s'approcher du lit du châtain.

« Pareil ici. » Acquiesça Peter avant de se reconcentré sur son devoir, convaincu que Sirius n'allait plus l'interrompre, trop préoccupé par son presque petit ami. Et les actions de celui-ci ne le contredirent pas car Sirius se retrouva rapidement installé auprès de Remus, les rideaux du lit tirés les cachant presque totalement.

Une heure plus tard, Peter s'était presque convaincu qu'il allait pouvoir finir son devoir sans d'autres interruptions - il en avait déjà fait une grosse moitié d'ailleurs - quand le dernier occupant du dortoir fit son apparition.

« Non Machiavel ! Si tu es à la porte c'est pour une bonne raison je parie. » Déclara James en direction du félin qui tentait de se faufiler entre ses jambes alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du dortoir.

« Alors cet entraînement de Quidditch ?» Demanda Peter sans relever le nez de son parchemin. Calme ou pas, il allait le finir ce soir !

Mais devant le manque de réponse de James qui s'était contenté de poser son balai sur sa malle avant de s'assoir sur son lit, Peter ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard dans sa direction. Et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit bien vite oublier les mandragores.

« Jamesie... Tu pleures ? » S'étonna-t-il en se déplaçant vers le sang pur. Mais il n'y avait guère d'autre explication pour les joues humides de son ami.

« Non... Enfin peut-être. » Avoua James avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté et d'enfouir à moitié son visage dans son coussin. Une main passa sous celui-ci pour attraper la petite peluche vif d'or que Peter savait cachée à cet endroit quand il ne la trimbalait pas avec lui dans l'une ou l'autre de ses poches.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'un entraînement avec l'équipe ce soir ! » Le questionna Peter tout en se demandant bien ce qui avait piqué ses amis ce soir. D'abord Remus et maintenant James ? « Tu t'es encore disputé avec Goujon ? » Ajouta-t-il sans vraiment y croire. C'était plutôt le genre de choses que Sirius faisait et cela n'expliquait sûrement pas les larmes.

« Non... J'ai croisé Lily en revenant du stade. » Expliqua James sans relever la tête de son coussin.

« Lily, bien sûr... » Soupira Peter en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que c'était Lily la raison de son état. « James ! Il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu ! » S'agaça-t-il légèrement.

« Pour si peu ? » Protesta James en se relevant subitement. « Pet' ! Elle aurait plus de considération pour la merde sous les souliers de Servilus que pour moi ! Je ne peux même plus lui dire bonjour sans qu'elle ne me lance un regard agacé ! »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! » Répliqua sèchement Peter avant de continuer d'un ton plus doux. «Mets-toi un peu à sa place, cela fait bientôt 2 ans que tu la harcèles presque pour qu'elle sorte avec toi. Et tu vois très bien que cela ne fonctionne pas. Peut-être que tu devrais la laisser un peu tranquille. Tu sais, Lily n'est pas la seule fille de l'école, je sais que cela t'a peut-être échappé vu que tu n'as d'yeux que pour elle depuis la 3eme année... » Tenta-t-il de raisonner James sans le blesser davantage.

« Peut-être... » Soupira celui-ci en essuyant ses larmes. «Tu as vu Sirius et Remus au fait ? Lily avait l'air inquiète et elle était censée être à la bibliothèque avec Rem's non ? » Continua-t-il en essayant d'arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort.

« Remus dort. Il n'a pas eu une meilleure soirée que toi et Sirius est avec lui, je pense qu'il a dû s'endormir aussi. » Résuma Peter en s'installant plus confortablement à côté de James. Tant pis pour son devoir, il y avait des choses plus importantes dans la vie.

« C'est vraiment pas notre soirée hein ? » Soupira James en retenant mal un bâillement. « Tu faisais quoi avant que j'arrive ? Et au fait, pourquoi Machiavel est à la porte cette fois ? » Demanda-t-il avant de récupérer la couverture au pied du lit pour s'enfouir dessous, en laissant une partie pour Peter. Ce n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière qu'ils se retrouvaient à partager un lit.

« Rien d'important, t'inquiète. Et pour Machiavel, tu demanderas à Sirius demain. Bonne nuit. » Répondit Peter en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux de James.

« Eh ! C'est de la faute de Sirius en résumé ? Bonne nuit... et merci Pet'.» Protesta faiblement James en souriant.

La soirée ne s'était vraiment pas passée comme il l'avait prévu, pensa Peter en écoutant le calme qui s'installait petit à petit dans le dortoir. Sirius avait dû mettre un sort de silence autour du lit de Remus, réalisa-t-il après coup en notant l'absence des ronflements habituel. Son devoir était loin d'être fini et il allait passer un mauvais moment en Botanique le lendemain matin mais cela lui importait peu au final. James, Remus et Sirius valaient bien mille devoirs non rendus.

Et si Peter se réveilla le lendemain en trouvant son devoir terminé, avec l'écriture bien reconnaissable des 3 autres, cela ne fit que confirmer ses pensées.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

La grande salle était aussi bruyante que d'habitude en ce mardi matin. Les élèves déjeunaient et tentaient de se réveiller avant le début des cours. Ou pour certain, finissant les derniers devoirs à rendre.

Mais tout cela n'intéressait pas Sirius alors qu'il fixait la lettre qu'un grand-duc venait de lui livrer. Il en était encore à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux ne pas l'ouvrir, du moins pas ici, quand le reste des Maraudeurs le rejoignit à la table des Gryffondors.

« Déjà de mauvaise humeur Siri ? » S'amusa James en passant un bras autour des épaules du concerné.

« Tu le serais pour moins, Prongs. » Répondit-il en lui montrant le dos de l'enveloppe où le nom de l'expéditeur était bien visible, en-dessous de l'emblème des Black, avant de finir par ranger celle-ci dans une poche. A quoi bon commencer la journée sur une note déprimante, il la lirait plus tard.

« Aie. » Commenta simplement James avant de changer de sujet. « Quelqu'un sait ce qui a piqué Remus ? Il se traîne son propre petit nuage noir au-dessus de la tête depuis hier.» Demanda-t-il en prenant garde de ne pas se faire entendre par l'intéressé, un exploit connaissant l'ouïe fine du sang mêlé.

« Il avait un nouveau rendez-vous avec Lyra Chang, hier après-midi. » Constata Peter entre deux bouchés de son petit-déjeuner.

L'échange s'arrêta là car le concerné choisit ce moment pour sortir de ses pensées et lancer James dans une discussion concernant le premier cours de la journée. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Sirius de serrer ses mâchoires, retenant de justesse une remarque désobligeante envers la Serdaigle. Si celle-ci avait fait du mal à Remus, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

La bibliothèque était étrangement vide alors que Remus déposait avec moins de délicatesse que d'habitude, ses affaires sur une table à moitié cachée par les rangées de livres. Le fait que les cours de l'après-midi n'étaient pas encore tout à fait terminés devait jouer un rôle majeur dans ce fait.

« Stupide Slugorn ! » Marmonna Remus en ouvrant un livre de cours au hasard, avant de laisser sa tête s'abaisser contre la table. « Grr, je hais les potions ! » grogna-t-il contre le bois de celle-ci. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si le breuvage que le professeur avait décidé de leur faire concocter n'avait fait que mal réagir à sa présence ! A tel point que Remus avait fini par se faire expulser du cours pour laisser une chance aux autres élèves de terminer leurs potions sans autre explosion.

« Vivement la fin de l'année que je puisse lâcher ce cours. » Soupira Remus avant d'abandonner le manuel de potions à la poussière ambiante, pour mieux se concentrer sur une autre matière. De préférence une où il avait au moins une faible chance de passer ses BUSES.

Une demi-heure plus tard et alors qu'il avait finalement réussi à se calmer assez pour se plonger dans ses révisions, d'autres élèves commencèrent à faire leur apparition dans la bibliothèque. Parmi les habitués du lieu poussiéreux, Sirius ressortait comme le nez au milieu d'un visage. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de surprendre Remus quand il s'installa à ses côtés.

« Typique. Tu as la chance d'être libéré d'un cours et de te retrouver avec 30 minutes de paix royale, sans personne dans les couloirs. Est-ce que tu en profiterais pour préparer une blague au professeur qui t'a injustement expulsé de son cours ? Nooon, tu les passes à réviser à la bibliothèque ! Remus, ton badge de préfet te monte à la tête ! » S'amusa le nouveau venu en attrapant le manuel de Métamorphose qu'était en train de lire Remus.

« Slughorn me déteste déjà assez comme ça, Sirius ! Et rends-moi ce livre. Tu as quel âge franchement ? » Répliqua le châtain en ne tentant même pas de récupérer l'objet. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de son humour d'école maternelle aujourd'hui.

« Oublie tes cours 2 minutes. On sait tous que tu ne continueras pas les potions l'année prochaine, mais ce n'est pas une raison au comportement de Slughorn ! C'est la combientième fois ce mois-ci ? » Continua de s'agacer Sirius avant de reposer le manuel, hors de portée directe de son ami.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai mieux à faire que de compter le nombre de fois que quelqu'un est injuste avec moi à cause de mon... petit problème de fourrure. » Répondit Remus en prenant soin de jeter un regard autour d'eux à la recherche d'oreilles indiscrètes, avant de finir sa phrase dans un murmure. « Arrête de sourire, espèce de caniche décoloré ! » Ajouta-t-il sans venin alors que Sirius ne cachait nullement son amusement.

« James sera ravi de savoir que tu as retenu sa petite expression de l'autre jour. » Se contenta-t-il de commenter avant de changer de sujet. « Pendant qu'on parle des sujets qui fâchent et parce que je sais que James et Peter ne diront rien, jusqu'au moment où ça finira comme l'autre soir. » Commença Sirius en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens, au point que Remus ne put que baisser le regard, rougissant légèrement de honte. Cela n'avait pas été son meilleur moment, il pouvait bien se l'avouer. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il devrait savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur eux plutôt que de bruler littéralement ses idées noires.

« Bref, en dehors de Slughorn qui mériterait de finir en ingrédients de potion, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta girafe de Serdaigle hier ?» Demanda Sirius en ignorant sa protestation devant le terme utilisé pour désigner Lyra.

Le premier réflexe de Remus avait été de dire à Sirius de se mêler de ses affaires, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Comme s'il avait attendu l'occasion de parler du désastre qu'avait été cette histoire avec Lyra, depuis la fin de leur dernier rendez-vous. Mais en parler à Sirius ? Ils étaient nombreux, les autres Maraudeurs en tête, à penser qu'il était aussi délicat avec les histoires de cœur qu'un hyppogriffe avec un malheureux l'ayant insulté. Et Remus n'avait pas à chercher bien loin des preuves de cet état de fait, il lui suffisait d'examiner avec un peu d'attention le comportement de Sirius concernant le coup de foudre de James pour Lily. Depuis plus d'1 an, la jalousie de l'héritier Black envers la Serdaigle n'avait fait qu'amplifier au rythme des gifles.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, cela ne s'est juste pas passé comme je l'avais imaginé. » Commença-t-il à expliquer en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il ne tenait pas à révéler certaines choses à Sirius, après tout. Par exemple, pourquoi il s'était intéressé à Lyra en premier lieu ! « Ce n'est pas de la faute de Lyra, elle est plutôt cool et on pourrait sûrement devenir amis à l'avenir. » Ajouta Remus en repensant à l'attitude de Sirius envers celle-ci. A croire qu'il avait une dent contre les Serdaigles, d'abord Lily et maintenant Lyra. Mais penser à cette dernière lui rappela la discussion plutôt désagréable qu'ils avaient eue, la veille avant de retourner vers leurs amis respectifs.

« Je me voilais juste la face, j'imaginais que... » Murmura Remus avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait presque révélé.

« Tu t'imaginais que … ? » Pressa Sirius en contenant mal sa jalousie en pensant que Remus pourrait choisir de passer plus de temps avec Chang, du temps qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble à la place ! Et avec James et Peter bien sûr ! Du temps à préparer de nouvelles blagues ou à élaborer la carte.

Remus hésita longuement avant de répondre, il s'était mis à mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce qui sembla capter l'attention de Sirius, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose commenter ce fait. Finalement, après avoir rassemblé le peu de courage qu'il possédait, Remus lâcha sa lèvre pour répondre. Ce qu'il aurait fait, si Sirius n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour poser ses propres lèvres contre celles malmenées de Remus. Un instant le temps sembla se figer alors que les deux Gryffondors se fixaient du regard, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant fermé les yeux, puis semblant revenir à lui, Sirius se recula tout aussi brusquement qu'il s'était avancé.

« Euh... » Commença un Sirius ne savant pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire, si on en croyait les regards fugitifs qu'il ne pouvait s'empêchait de reporter sur les lèvres de Remus, avant de retourner à la contemplation de la table.

« Sirius, tu… » Balbutia Remus à son tour, n'en revenant pas du geste de son ami. Ami vraiment ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en essayant de garder son calme. Il cherchait encore ses mots quand un geste nerveux de Sirius qui semblait avoir choisi une retraite stratégique, comme réaction à ce geste inattendu, le fit réagir à son tour.

« Sirius ! » L'interrompit-il avant de continuer. « En sortant avec Lyra, je pensais pouvoir oublier les sentiments que j'éprouve pour quelqu'un d'autre. » Expliqua Remus avant d'attraper l'une des manches de Sirius, au niveau du coude, n'osant pas vraiment le retenir en saisissant sa main, pour l'empêcher de se lever. « Laisse-moi finir, Padfoot ! Espèce d'idiot, est-ce que tu as pris 2 minutes pour voir à qui Lyra ressemble ? Plus grande que la moyenne, des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Des yeux gris, Sirius ! » Continua le châtain avant de jeter un regard rapide autour d'eux, heureusement il avait choisi une table assez isolée du reste de la bibliothèque.

« C'est toi que j'essayais d'oublier en sortant avec Lyra ! » Avoua-t-il finalement avant de faire preuve du même courage que Sirius et de poser à son tour ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sirius resta un instant figé, les yeux écarquillés devant cette révélation - mais en était-ce vraiment une ? - avant de les fermer et de répondre au baiser de Remus. De son Moony. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé cet instant ? Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé ? Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la vérité et à l'immense vague d'affection qui débordait de son cœur pour le châtain désormais dans ses bras.

Des pensées similaires courraient dans l'esprit de Remus, accompagnées d'un immense soulagement qui avait commencé à se développer dès le geste impulsif du sang pur. La preuve dont il avait besoin pour savoir que Sirius avec des sentiments réciproques à son égard.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez compris a qui fait référence le titre? :P Le prochain chap sortira quand il sera prêt et a se sujet, des reviews aideraient surement a me motiver! Parce que sa fait 2 ans que je me prend la tête avec cette 5eme année, mine de rien!

Edit: remise des séparation.. j'avais oublié que ffnet aime pas les *... tss


	10. Chap 10 Frères de cœur

**#Dépose le chap sur la table et repart se caché# Il est pas du tout prêt depuis Avril, qu'elle idée... Si vous voulez la suite, par contre, va falloir vous manifester un peu, sa devient un vrai casse-tête alors un peu de retours sur ses chaps m'aideraient certainement a enfin sortir la suite, je dis sa, je dis rien.**

* * *

 **Frères de cœur**

« Sirius, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te transformer définitivement en rouquin ! » Marmonna Peter en se relevant.

« Vas-y ! Essaie ! T'auras pas le courage ! » S'exclama Sirius en continuant à polir machinalement le trophée qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Ses camarades de dortoirs savaient le traitement qui attendait toute personne étant assez inconsciente pour s'en prendre à sa magnifique chevelure, après tout. Une grande partie de l'école se souvenait encore de la dernière session d'humilité que James, Peter et Remus avait imposé à Mulciber, quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Chut ! Tu fais plus de bruit qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ! » Chuchota Peter en lui lançant son éponge à la figure. Mais pour son plus grand chagrin, l'héritier des Black esquiva hâtivement le projectile avant de jeter un regard derrière son épaule.

« Oups, désolé Jamesie ! » S'excusa-t-il.

« Pourquoi toujours moi ? Tu peux me le dire, Sirius ? » S'énerva le concerné en essayant son visage. « Et Pet' ? C'est quoi encore que cette histoire d'éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ? Encore une de tes fadaises moldues ? »

Il rangea la fiole remplie de colorant magique dans sa poche. L'idée de Wormtail n'était pas mauvaise et James mourait d'envie de voir la tête de Remus s'ils débarquaient à l'infirmerie avec un Sirius aussi roux qu'un Weasley !

« Laisse tomber, Prongs. Et si tu arrêtais de te glisser derrière moi pour l'une ou l'autre mauvaise raison, cela n'arriverait pas aussi souvent ! » Répondit un Sirius n'ayant rien loupé de la tentative du poursuiveur des Gryffondors.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil amusé avant de reposer le trophée. Comment pouvait-on recevoir pareil récompense pour avoir stoppé l'invasion des donjons par des pantoufles en forme de lapin tout droit sorties de la classe de métamorphose ? Mais en y pensant, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Cela ferait un peu de changement pour les tableaux décorant les donjons. Un lapin, même sous forme de pantoufle rose, était mille fois préférable à un Servilus même sous son meilleur profil. Encore fallait-il que le Serpentard en ait un ! Avec son nez crochu et sa bouteille d'huile sur la tête.

« Oh parce que tu ne prépares jamais de mauvais coup, peut-être ? Depuis quand Môssieur Sirius Black est devenu une sainteté ? » Intervint Peter avant de devoir se baisser pour éviter à son tour un projectile humide.

« Humpf mais c'est la Saint-Sirius aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Vous êtes juste jaloux de mon talent naturel », constata l'animagus chien avec sa modestie habituelle.

« Pendant que tu continues de te dire ça, on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses non ? » Proposa James avant de lancer un regard lourd de sens vers Sirius.

« N'essaie même pas », ajouta-t-il inutilement.

« Ouais parce que si on commence à ergoter sur la modestie, ou son absence plutôt, de Padfoot, on n'est pas rendus. Et Rem's va perdre patience », accepta le né-moldu en rejoignant les deux sangs purs alors que James écartait les épais pans de sa robe, révélant sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Vivement qu'on trouve le temps d'explorer plus en détails les livres de la Bibliothèque. La carte devient indispensable », marmonna Sirius alors qu'il se tassait pour que ses chevilles ne dépassent pas de la cape.

« Peut-être que Moony pourrait demander à Binns une autorisation pour la section interdite ? » Proposa Peter alors qu'ils quittaient la salle des trophées, laissant des seaux renversés et de l'eau savonneuse partout sur le sol. Rusard allait adorer.

« Ce serait bien la première fois que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie servirait à quelque chose à part rattraper une nuit blanche !» Remarqua James en refermant la salle des trophées derrière eux.

« N'empêche, Minnie est devenue bien inconsciente. Nous laisser seuls pendant une retenue ? Elle pensait vraiment qu'on allait rester sagement à faire le travail de Rusard ? » Conclut Sirius alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'antre du dragon.

Leur loup-garou préféré les attendait. Ou du moins il attendait la réserve de chocolat qu'ils lui apportaient. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, non ?

« Elle aurait pu choisir un autre soir. J'ai hâte d'enfin revoir mon lit », râla Peter.

* * *

« Eh Sirius, tu viens... » Commença Peter en voyant le concerné entrer dans la salle commune où il était actuellement installé avec James. « ...ou pas. Humpf, Pierre Papier Ciseaux, le meilleur sur 3, Prongs ? » Continua-t-il alors que Sirius l'ignorait pour filer dans le dortoir.

« Eh ! Pourquoi moi et pas Rem's ? C'est son petit copain non ? » Fit mine de protester l'interpellé avant de lâcher sa plume qu'il utilisait jusqu'à maintenant pour dessiner des gribouillis dans les marges du livre de Potions de Remus, pas comme s'il allait en avoir encore besoin longtemps après tout.

« Chut, il s'est endormi si tu n'avais pas remarqué », répondit Peter en indiquant l'un des fauteuils prêts du feu, presque directement derrière James. Dans celui-ci, le jeune lycanthrope semblait bien avoir céder à l'appel de Morphée, son livre de Métamorphose vacillant dangereusement sur le bras du fauteuil, près a tomber au moindre mouvement brusque.

« Humpf, il dort toujours quand ça l'arrange ! » S'agaça James sans grande conviction. Ils savaient tous que Remus avait besoin de dormir pour conserver ou reprendre des forces, avant et après la pleine lune.

Quelques minutes et une cuisante défaite plus tard - Comment Peter faisait-il pour toujours gagner ? - James entra dans le dortoir, s'attendant au pire. Et le spectacle qui l'accueillit le fit effectivement grimacer. Oh cela aurait pu paraitre correct voire même attendrissant pour quelqu'un ne connaissant pas le passif des 2 acteurs, mais pour James, cela ne fit qu'augmenter son niveau d'inquiétude. Qui n'avait pas besoin de ça, merci bien.

Sirius s'était installé au pied du lit de Remus, une lettre froissée dont il manquait des morceaux posée devant lui. Machinalement, il arrachait un bout de celle-ci, le tenait entre ses doigts et d'un tapotement de sa baguette l'enflammait. Mais le plus étrange était la présence de Machiavel, sur les genoux du jeune homme, fixant les flammes lécher les doigts de Sirius avant de s'éteindre.

Depuis quand Padfoot et Machiavel arrivaient-ils à se trouver à moins de 2 mètres sans que le sang ne coule ? Ne put que s'interroger James avant de s'installer à côté de son meilleur ami. Bousculant légèrement Sirius avec son épaule, James tenta de s'intéresser à la lettre, objet évident de l'humeur sombre de l'héritier Black.

« N'y pense même pas, Prongs ». Déclara simplement celui-ci en éloignant l'objet de la curiosité Potterienne. Avant de continuer son petit rituel comme si rien ne s'était passé. Machiavel continuait d'observer l'étrange danse, une de ses pattes avant se crispant par moment contre le pantalon de Sirius, comme s'il se retenait de toucher les flammes orangées.

« Comme tu veux, mais Padfoot, tu vas encore longtemps laisser les mots et les actions de ton père dicter ta vie ? » Demanda James avant de se crisper en voyant l'état des doigts de Sirius. D'abord Remus et maintenant Sirius, qu'est-ce que ses amis pouvaient bien trouver de fascinant dans les brûlures qu'ils s'infligeaient ?

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Ton père te laisse faire ce que tu veux, il est trop occupé avec son travail », répliqua Sirius sans penser. Lâchant le morceau encore en flammes, il grimaça, plus à cause de ses paroles irréfléchies que de la légère sensation de brûlure.

« Touché ». Accepta James avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le pied du lit, essayant de ne pas se morfondre sur son père absent. C'était pour Sirius qu'il était là, pas pour se plaindre de ses petits malheurs personnels !

« Il faudra vous passer de moi pour la Carte pendant les vacances. J'ai ordre de les passer à la « maison » », annonça finalement Sirius, son ton dégoulinant de sarcasme en parlant de Grimmauld Place en tant que maison.

« Humpf, tu sais ce que je pense des ordres de ton paternel. Ignore-le et reste ici avec nous. On - et quand je veux dire on j'entends Remus - te trouvera bien une excuse », contra James avant de se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la malle de Peter.

« Rahh où il l'a mis dans tout ce bordel ? » S'agaça-t-il dans un murmure avant de revenir vers Sirius, triomphant, un petit pot serré dans une main.

« Tu as fini de brûler cette « déclaration d'amour paternel » ou tu veux encore abîmer un peu plus tes doigts ? Remus va être furieux quand il va les voir, tu sais ? » Demanda-t-il avant de déposer ledit pot devant Sirius.

« Hn », fut la seule réponse de Sirius alors qu'il lâchait finalement sa baguette, cachant difficilement une grimace de douleur. C'est à ce moment-là que Machiavel décida que le miracle avait duré assez longtemps. Dans un mouvement fluide, il bondit des genoux de Sirius, non sans lui donner un coup de gueule dans la figure, et partit chasser sous le lit de Peter. Personne ne lui avait encore dit qu'il avait de meilleures chances d'attraper une souris, ou plutôt un rat, dans le lit plutôt que en dessous de celui-ci.

« Mets ça sur ta main et ensuite viens récupérer ton chéri dans la salle commune. Il s'est encore endormi en pleine lecture ». Annonça finalement James avant de sortir du dortoir, ignorant le rouge qui était monté aux joues de Sirius. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir quelles pensées concernant un Remus endormi passaient dans la tête de son frère de cœur. Vraiment pas.

* * *

« James derrière toi ! » S'exclama Sirius en évitant lui-même un projectile à son intention. Malheureusement son avertissement arriva légèrement trop tard et c'est un héritier Potter dégoûlinant de peinture verte qui lui adressa un regard exaspéré.

« Sirius ! Tu ne pourrais pas me prévenir avant que je ne me la reçoive dans la figure ? » Fit-il remarquer en tentant de nettoyer ses lunettes. Heureusement pour lui, ses verres étaient protégés de beaucoup de choses grâce à la magie.

« Désolé mais tes soi-disant réflexes de joueur de Quidditch tu les as égarés dans quel coin sombre du château ? » Répliqua Sirius, absolument pas désolé. « Et plutôt que de râler, si tu trouvais une idée pour nous sortir de ce cul de sac dans lequel on s'est fourrés comme des premiers années ? » Ajouta-t-il avant de tenter d'envoyer un ballon rempli de peinture bleue en direction du bout du couloir. « Loupé », marmonna-t-il.

« Classique ! Quand ça vous arrange, c'est toujours à moi de trouver un plan mais quand je les propose, il y a toujours un souci ! Pour une fois, le plan tu n'as qu'à le trouver toi-même ! » S'exaspéra James avant de se prendre une nouvelle dose de peinture dans les cheveux, pour la peine.

« Oula Jamesie ! Tu as oublié ton sens de l'humour dans le même coin que tes réflexes ? » Répondit Sirius sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas lui qui ressemblait plus à un clown multicolore qu'à un sorcier de 15 ans.

« Koff, koff... James ? Sirius ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Non parce que bon, à 2 contre 1, vous perdez lamentablement pour le moment, alors je n'ose pas imaginer quand Remus va enfin arriver ! » S'amusa Peter en s'appuyant contre le mur à l'autre bout du couloir, 2 ballons remplis de peinture dans les mains.

« Zut et flûte ! » S'agaça Sirius avant de se baisser juste à temps pour éviter le premier projectile. James en profita, sa crise oubliée pour le moment, pour renvoyer l'autre ballon en direction de Peter d'un coup de baguette. Celui-ci l'esquiva en se transformant en rat.

« Eh ! C'est de la triche ça, non ? » S'indigna James alors même que Padfoot prenait la place de Sirius et se lançait à la poursuite de Wormtail.

Bientôt le couloir se transforma en joli bordel. L'immense Terre-Neuve laissant des traces de pattes multicolores derrière lui après être passé dans les flaques de peintures éparpillées ici et là. Devant ce spectacle, James ne put retenir son fou-rire bien longtemps. Il avait apparemment retrouvé son sens de l'humour et il se retrouva rapidement à se rouler par terre.

C'est ainsi que Remus les retrouva, après avoir fini par semer Miss Teigne dans les dédales du château.

« Euh on n'était pas censés faire une bataille de Paint Ball ? Et d'ailleurs, vous n'étiez pas supposés m'attendre avant de commencer ? » Fit-il remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne les changerait plus et c'était très bien comme cela.

* * *

« Hum, au fait James... Je... Je voudrais m'excuser. Je n'ai pas été très agréable ces dernières semaines. J'ai laissé ma jalousie envers Evans entre autres, prendre le pas sur notre amitié. Et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais me faire pardonner une telle chose, à vrai dire. » Déclara Sirius en examinant de près ses mains, évitant à tout pris de croiser le regard de James.

« Ah bon ? Je n'avais rien remarqué », se contenta de plaisanter celui-ci, ne voulant pas vraiment accepter ses excuses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être d'après lui.

« Non vraiment James ! Je suis désolé ! Et dire que perdu dans mes sentiments pour Remus, je ne l'avais même pas vraiment remarqué... » Insista Sirius en songeant que ce n'était pas la seule raison mais il préféra taire le reste, pour le moment du moins.

« Qui te l'a dit alors ? Que je sache qui je dois « punir » pour t'avoir mis des idées pareilles en tête » demanda James à moitié sérieux.

« Un ami commun, avec des comportements de rongeur, si tu vois de qui je veux parler. Et d'un coup, je comprends mieux pourquoi on dit que les éléphants ont peur des souris ! »

Apres cette dernière remarque, le silence reprit ses droits dans le couloir presque désertique. Les 2 Gryffondor attendaient encore et toujours leur nouvelle victime comme depuis déjà 45 minutes.

Apres un moment qui sembla interminable, Sirius s'apprêtait à râler -les Serpentards étaient tous des lèves-tard ou quoi ? - quand enfin des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait oublié toute envie de râler, il se retenait plutôt de sauter de joie face à leur chance.

Car la personne qui était sur le point d'être victime de leur nouvelle blague n'était autre que Severus Rogue.

* * *

« Et le couloir menant à la classe d'Arithmancie ? » Questionna Sirius en observant l'assemblage de parchemins prenant toute la surface d'un des murs du dortoir.

James et lui avaient décidé de profiter des vacances et de la baisse de fréquentation de la Salle Commune pour faire le point sur l'avancement de la Carte. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup de visiteurs dans leur dortoir en temps normal, mais il ne fallait pas questionner la logique d'un maraudeur décidé à faire quelque chose ! Ils avaient donc réuni tous les parchemins qui s'entassaient dans la malle de James jusqu'à maintenant et tentaient de voir ce qu'il restait à cartographier sur l'immense surface du château et de ses alentours. Autant dire que c'était un travail titanesque, mais qui ne faisait pas peur à nos maraudeurs préférés.

« Attends, je crois que je l'ai vu quand on cherchait la classe de Métamorphose... Aha ! Le voilà ! » Répondit James en fouillant dans la pile de parchemins pas encore fixés au mur.

« Super ! Je crois qu'avec ce bout-là, on a complété le 4ème étage ! » Se réjouit Sirius avant de déchanter légèrement devant le travail restant à accomplir.

« Suivant, la Salle des Trophées ? » Relança James en essayant de ne pas perdre leur motivation. Ils savaient en se lançant dans ce projet qu'il n'allait pas se réaliser en 2 jours, après tout. Et ils n'en étaient qu'à la première phase, la réalisation de la Carte en elle-même, avant le moindre ajout de sorts.

Le manège des 2 sangs-pur continua ainsi pendant un long moment, la carte prenant forme petit à petit et pièce après pièce, tel un puzzle devant leurs yeux.

« Wow, c'est impressionnant une fois tous les parchemins mis bout à bout ! » Commenta tout à coup une voix depuis l'autre bout du dortoir, faisant sursauter nos 2 cartographes amateurs.

« Ahh ! Remus ! Ne nous fais pas des peurs pareilles ! »S'exclama James avant de se baisser pour ramasser le parchemin qu'il avait laissé tomber dans sa surprise.

« Moony ! Tu n'étais pas censé dormir un peu ? La pleine lune est dans 2 jours ! » S'inquiéta Sirius en se tournant en direction de son petit ami (et comme c'était bizarre à penser tellement c'était une évolution récente dans leur relation) qui venait d'ouvrir les rideaux de son lit pour presque tomber nez à nez avec le puzzle géant.

« Siri', ça fait tout l'après-midi que je me repose et que vous êtes sur la carte ! » S'amusa celui-ci en s'approchant pour examiner de plus près leur travail. Il pensa préciser qu'il savait très bien quand était prévue la pleine lune, mais cela ne servait à rien de se battre avec Sirius quand il était décidé à se prendre pour une mère poule.

« Oups, on n'a pas vu le temps passer, je suppose », ne put que constater James en jetant un regard vers la fenêtre. Effectivement, le soir était en train de tomber et l'heure du souper devait être proche.

« Désolé, on était concentrés sur la Carte », avoua Sirius avant de prendre l'une des mains de Remus dans la sienne. Il se retint de l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle à cause de la présence de James avec eux. Oh, ce n'était pas que celui-ci soit dérangé par les 2 amoureux mais il trouvait toujours le moyen de les taquiner après coup. Et Sirius essayait de ne pas lui rappeler que lui avait la personne qu'il aimait à portée de bras, alors que James ne recevait que des gifles de la part d'Evans. Oui, Sirius pouvait faire preuve de tact... parfois.

« Hum... Vous avez fait du bon travail apparemment. » Les félicita Remus en souriant face au geste de Sirius. Mais il ne quitta pas des yeux l'assemblage de parchemins, parcourant chacun d'entre eux avec attention. Quelque chose clochait, il pouvait presque le sentir, mais il n'arrivait pas à le trouver... Ah !

« Faudrait mentionner à Peter que non, les serres n'ont toujours pas les pieds dans le lac. » Commenta-t-il en pointant du doigt la section qui représentait le parc du château, bien qu'incomplète pour le moment.

Apres un instant de silence et d'observation des parchemins, Sirius et James ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, bien vite suivis par Remus face à cette erreur maladroite de leur ami absent.

* * *

 **Pour vous motivez a donnez votre avis pour avoir la suite: le prochain chapitre est écrit et il traite d'une certaine blague de très mauvais gout, entre Sirius et Severus.**


	11. Chap 11 Maraudeurs sous pression

Hop un nouveau chap! (va falloir que je me replonge dans mes dossiers moi si je continu a se rythme xd) Merci Beaucoup a Lumoonwalker et Lyschan pour leurs reviews.

* * *

 **Maraudeurs sous pression**

« Tu as fait quoi ? » S'exclama James en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle commune. « Sirius, tu es complètement stupide ? Non ne réponds pas ! Va prévenir madame Pomfresh. Et espère qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! » Continua-t-il en direction de son ami qui avait l'air surpris par sa réaction. Il s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'il saute de joie en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Parfois Sirius l'étonnait par sa stupidité.

« Ça lui apprendra à mettre son gros nez gras dans nos affaires ! » Répliqua Sirius alors que James était déjà loin. Ne comprenant pas quel était le problème, ou ne voulant pas le voir, il se dirigea malgré tout en direction de l'infirmerie, mais avec mauvaise grâce.

Peu après, James arriva en vue du saule cogneur, dramatiquement immobile au lieu de son état d'agitation habituel. Ne perdant pas de temps à réfléchir à sa prochaine action, il se faufila dans le trou entre les racines de l'arbre. Juste à temps car déjà, celui-ci se remettait à bouger. Le signe du saule immobile annonçait malgré tout une bonne nouvelle : il avait été immobilisé très récemment, James avait donc une chance d'arriver à temps.

Pour une fois que sa petite stature se révélait pratique, l'héritier Potter se faufila dans le passage étroit et bas de plafond sans problèmes. Mais le temps manquait, il devait aller plus vite ! Apres avoir hésité un instant, il se transforma en l'immense cerf qu'était sa forme animagus. Prongs parcourut le long tunnel le plus vite qu'il pouvait se le permettre, ignorant les bouts de terre qu'il arrachait aux parois avec ses bois. Bientôt une silhouette se devina devant lui alors qu'une porte s'était dessiner au bout du tunnel.

Se retransformant rapidement, il ne pouvait pas risquer que Snape apprenne pour les animagi, malgré le danger de confronté Moony sous forme humaine, James couru les derniers mètres qui le séparait du bout du couloir. Merlin, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Pensa-t-il en essayant de ne pas trébucher à cause du sol inégal.

Des cris de douleur familiers se firent entendre alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Sans plus réfléchir aux risques, James se précipita pour bloquer le chemin désormais libre entre Remus et l'intrus. Il repoussa sans ménagement le Serpentard avant de refermer la porte juste sous le museau de Moony.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Depuis quand tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit de faire, Servilus ! » S'exclama James sous le coup de la colère et de la peur. Surtout de la peur. Avait-il eu le temps de voir Moony ? Avait-il compris que c'était Remus ?

* * *

« M. Black, expliquez-moi quelle folie vous a fait penser qu'une telle action était une bonne idée ? Vous savez que j'ai un sens de l'humour très développé mais même moi, je ne vois pas le moindre élément amusant dans les évènements de la soirée. » Commença Albus Dumbledore en portant un regard trahissant sa déception sur le jeune Sirius.

Celui-ci, après avoir prévenu l'infirmière, avait dû attendre le directeur dans son bureau suivant l'ordre d'une madame Pomfresh furibonde. Il ne voyait pas encore vraiment comment une simple phrase déclarée sans vraiment réfléchir l'avait amené à tous ses évènements.

« A l'heure actuelle, par votre seule action, M. Snape se trouve à l'infirmerie après avoir eu sans doute la peur de sa vie. Si M. Potter n'avait pas réagi avec autant de célérité, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez, en ce moment même, dans une cellule du Département de la Justice Magique, attendant votre procès pour meurtre. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous parler de ce qui pourrait arriver à votre ami Remus. » Continua le Directeur face au silence du jeune homme.

« Vous serez en détenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et à la moindre incartade, je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser que c'est votre présence même au sein de l'école qui sera remise en question. » Déclara finalement le directeur en comprenant qu'il ne recevrait pas d'explications de la part du jeune homme.

Il observa d'un air songeur le Gryffondor se lever de sa place et se diriger vers la sortie. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans cet esprit inhabituellement fermé à toute intrusion ?

« Sirius, votre comportement ce soir me déçoit profondément. J'avais espéré que vous aviez définitivement fait une croix sur la sombre influence de votre famille. » Soupira-t-il dans un murmure alors que le concerné s'apprêtait à passer la porte du bureau.

La seule réaction de Sirius fut de lui lancer un regard aussi noir que la réputation des Black, avant de sortir en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

«Rem's ! Attends !» Entendit Remus alors qu'il passait en coup de vent dans la Salle Commune presque déserte à cette heure plus que tardive. Ignorant cette demande, il continua en direction de son dortoir.

«Rem's ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! Allez Moony...»

Chaque mot prononcé ne faisait que renforcer la crispation de sa mâchoire. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : s'enfermer dans la pseudo-intimité de son lit à baldaquin et attendre que les derniers jours se transforment en simple rêve. Les deux jours dans l'infirmerie n'avaient...

«Remus ! Ecoute... Je suis désolé, j'ai été stu...»

«Désolé ? C'est bien le problème : tu es toujours désolé, Sirius ! Mais c'est trop facile d'être désolé après coup !» répliqua Remus en se tournant finalement vers l'intéressé.

«Rem's... Tu me connais, je suis complètement débile parfois !» Plaida Sirius.

«Tu appelles ce que tu as fait "être débile" ? Non, tu n'as pas le droit de tout minimiser ainsi ! Lancer un sort de glue perpétuelle pour fixer une crotte de nez sur la gargouille du Directeur s'était débile. Ce que tu as fait jeudi soir ? C'était... juste cruel.» Répliqua Remus en faisant les cent pas entre son lit et celui de Peter.

«Je pensais que tu tenais plus à moi que ça...» Ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

«Remy, non, je... j'ai juste... pas réfléchi avant d'ouvrir ma grande gueule...» tenta faiblement Sirius avant de marmonner pour lui-même : «Et puis Servilus avait bien mérité une petite frayeur, à force de laisser traîner ses oreilles partout»

Lançant un regard noir à son ami qui ne semblait toujours pas réaliser la portée de ses actes, Remus s'effondra sur son lit. D'un mouvement brusque, ignorant totalement ses blessures récentes, il enleva la robe qu'il avait négligemment enfilée par-dessus son pyjama en quittant l'infirmerie. Rapidement suivi par le haut de celui-ci.

«Sirius, tu sais ce que cette cicatrice signifie ?» Demanda-t-il en désignant celle qui marquait son épaule et une partie de son cou.

«C'est... l'endroit où Greyback t'a mordu...»" Répondit Sirius, n'osant qu'à moitié poser son regard sur l'objet de la discussion. Malgré tous ses torts du moment, il semblait se souvenir à quel point Remus détestait montrer son corps ainsi marqué.

«Sa signification, Sirius. Je sais très bien ce qu'est cette cicatrice, j'étais conscient quand je l'ai reçue, je te rappelle.»

«Si tu t'attends à ce que je dise qu'elle signifie que tu es un monstre, tu peux encore attendre longtemps !» S'énerva Sirius en passant totalement à côté d'où voulait en venir Remus.

«Qu'importe ce que tu en penses, elle signifie que je suis un loup-garou, un monstre, et que je dois être traité comme tel.» Expliqua le châtain avant de remettre son pyjama en place.

«Si "Servilus" comme tu te plais à l'appeler, décide de raconter sa petite aventure nocturne, ce n'est pas l'expulsion de Poudlard qui m'attend. Non, juste la hache du bourreau affecté au Département des Créatures Magiques.» Termina-t-il avant de tirer les tentures de son lit, s'isolant enfin.

Il ne vit ni le regard rempli d'horreur de Sirius, ni l'unique larme qui s'échappait des yeux gris alors que l'héritier Black réalisait enfin qu'il aurait pu condamner l'un de ses meilleurs amis, son petit ami - il n'arrivait pas encore vraiment à y croire -, juste pour une stupide rivalité d'écoliers.

* * *

Sirius s'était installé au bord du lac, la pente de la rive remontant vers le château le cachant à moitié de ceux qui pourraient le rechercher. Il n'avait pas la tête à discuter et à encore se faire réprimander. C'était la fin des vacances de Paques et bientôt tous les élèves verraient l'immense perte de points que sa stupidité avait provoquée.

Mettant la main dans le sac en papier qu'il avait posé à côté de lui, Sirius lança une poignée de morceaux de pain sec dans les eaux du lac. Rapidement, un tentacule brisa la surface pour s'emparer du festin offert.

« Toi, au moins, tu ne me détestes pas. » Se consola Sirius alors que le haut de la tête du Calamar Géant faisait son apparition. Bientôt, il dut se battre pour garder le contrôle du sac contre les tentacules du monstre gourmand.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que son grand ami dégustait son casse-croûte, l'esprit de Sirius revint sur le parchemin qui n'avait pas quitté son poing serré depuis la distribution du courrier ce matin-là. Il avait lu cette lettre tellement de fois dans les dernières heures que Sirius n'avait plus besoin de poser les yeux dessus pour y voir l'écriture de son père. Les phrases faussement polies d'Orion Black étaient comme imprimées sur sa rétine.

« Ton absence pendant les vacances de Paques n'a pas été appréciée par notre hôte. »

Ah ! Comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose. C'est sûr qu'il avait dû passer un mauvais moment à expliquer au Mage Noir l'absence de son futur laquais ! Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le visage bien embarrassé de ses parents face à cette situation. Oh bien sûr, il savait, en choisissant de désobéir et de rester à Poudlard, qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, tout en attisant la haine qui régnait au sein de la famille. Mais Sirius avait de la peine à s'en soucier.

« Quand arrêteras-tu de nous mettre dans l'embarras ? »

Hum, qu'il réfléchisse... Jamais ? Sirius ne connaissait guère de choses plus satisfaisantes que d'embarrasser ses parents, après tout. A part embarrasser Servilus, à la limite, mais pour le moment il essayait de ne pas penser à celui-ci.

« Tu finiras par faire ce que l'on te dit, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Encore une fois, Sirius n'avait qu'une réponse pour ce passage de la lettre : jamais. Jamais il ne ferait ce que sa famille de mages noirs en puissance voudrait. Jamais il ne se laisserait commander par eux, comme un petit soldat de plomb. Il était indépendant et il tenait à le rester.

Sirius commençait à se replonger dans ses idées noires, serrant et desserrant sa main autour du parchemin qui allait bientôt finir déchiré en mille morceaux, quand soudain un jet d'eau éclaboussa son visage.

« Ahhh ! » s'écria-t-il de surprise avant de tomber en arrière. Le sac contenant le reste du pain sec en profita pour s'envoler en direction du lac, aidé par un tentacule.

«Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Espèce de traitre! Ventre sur patte!» S'exclama Sirius en direction du Calamar Géant, en se relevant. Celui-ci se contenta de savourer son butin, ses tentacules ondulant dans l'eau. Il avait étrangement l'air satisfait de lui-même, comme s'il avait réussi une mission savamment planifiée.

« Des soucis de couple, Siri ? » S'amusa une nouvelle voix, faisant sursauter le concerné. «Je te laisse 2 semaines et tu mets tout le château en émoi ! »

« Peter ! Le train est déjà arrivé ? » S'étonna Sirius en se tournant vers Peter qui descendait la rive glissant jusqu'à le rejoindre dans son petit sanctuaire. Intérieurement, Sirius s'étonnait du soulagement qu'il éprouvait en présence du né-moldu. Enfin quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été témoin de sa stupidité !

« Non, je suis venu à dos d'hippogriffe ! Bien sûr que le Poudlard Express est déjà arrivé ! Il est presque l'heure du souper, Padfoot ! » S'agaça légèrement Peter avant de s'assoir auprès de Sirius. Il jeta un bout de pain qui était tombé dans l'herbe, en direction du Calamar Géant en guise de salutation avant de se retourner vers l'objet de sa visite au bord du lac. « Ça fait deux heures que je te cherche partout, il faut vraiment qu'on avance la Carte d'ailleurs. J'ai déjà vu James et Remus dans la Salle Commune. Et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence. » Expliqua-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant l'air fermé qu'avait pris Sirius à l'évocation de leurs amis.

« Okay... Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ou tu continues de bouder dans ton coin ? Belle cachette d'ailleurs. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à ses interrogations silencieuses.

« Ca ne doit pas être des plus confortables, le vol à dos d'hippogriffe », commenta simplement Sirius en tentant de faire diversion. Bien sûr que Peter allait finir par être au courant. Il était stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé ! Et en plus, c'était lui qui allait devoir tout lui expliquer ? Mais il avait fâché qui, à la fin ? A part son père et tous ses ancêtres, bien sûr.

« J'ai été un parfait idiot sans cervelle. » Finit-il par avouer face au regard de plus en plus sombre de Peter. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire après tout ? Il avait déjà perdu l'amitié de James et Remus après tout. Rem's...

« Tu es un parfait idiot sans cervelle 3 jours par semaine, Padfoot, rien de nouveau là-dedans. » S'amusa Peter avant de reprendre son sérieux en voyant l'air de plus en plus sombre de l'héritier Black. « Quoi que tu aies fait, je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger, Pad'. Mais si tu ne me l'expliques pas, je ne peux pas t'aider. » Tenta-t-il en espérant l'encourager à enfin raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances. Peter avait bien tenté de tirer les vers du nez de James, mais celui-ci semblait encore trop en colère face aux évènements pour être subjectif. Et Remus était étrangement silencieux. Il n'avait qu'avouer que Sirius avait fait une erreur monumentale.

« J'ai... J'ai dit à Snape comment entrer sous le Saule Cogneur. » Finit par murmurer Sirius en fixant son poing duquel dépassait toujours la lettre de son père. S'il pouvait se concentrer sur la colère qu'il éprouvait envers celui-ci, peut-être que l'amère douleur qu'il ressentait en pensant à son action serait un peu moins présente ?

Quel était le compliment suivant dans la lettre ? Ah oui, c'était le tour de ses «enfantillages» !

« Tes enfantillages doivent cesser avant que tu ne déshonores définitivement la Maison des Black. »

Humpf, déshonorer la maison des Black... Encore fallait-il qu'elle ait un honneur pour commencer.

« Sirius ? » Appela Peter en essayant de capter son attention. Il semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensées après avoir lâché cette véritable bombe. Cette simple phrase expliquait bien des choses, Peter n'avait même pas besoin des détails. Sirius avait vraiment réussi à mettre tout le groupe dans une position difficile et désormais il fallait trouver un moyen pour continuer d'avancer.

Et bien sûr, qui allait devoir réparer les pots cassés ?

* * *

Voila voila, j'espère que vous avez aimer ma façon de traiter cet événement important! (et ceux qui espérait plus de Sevy, j'ai toujours un point de vue Serpy a écrire, j'oublie pas ^^'' )

Merci d'avoir lu et une petite review please? *.*


	12. Chap 12 Pleine Lune Désastreuse

Merci tout le monde pour les review! Voila la suite! (le rythme de postage risque de ralentir a nouveau, il me reste plus qu'un chap d'avance la.)

* * *

 **Pleine Lune Désastreuse**

L'odeur désormais familière de la poussière fut la première chose dont il prit conscience alors qu'il émergeait vainqueur de la transformation, une fois de plus. Les rayons de la Mère Lune traversaient les ouvertures barrées de la cabane alors qu'il s'appliquait à chanter son admiration envers sa Déesse.

Ce rituel effectué, Moony se reconcentra sur son environnement immédiat, explorant les pièces l'une après l'autre, à la recherche d'odeurs familières ou de changement ayant eu lieu depuis le dernier cycle.

C'est pendant cet inspection qu'il les senti. Trois odeurs familières se dégageaient de derrière la porte de cette prison. Trois odeurs qui donnaient envient à Moony de courir entre les arbres d'une forêt jusqu'à l'épuisement, trois odeurs qui le calmait instinctivement. Sa meute. Cette maudite barrière de bois et de magie le tenait séparer de sa meute ! On le tenait isolé de Prongs et ses majestueux bois qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'accrocher dans les branches basses de la forêt de Wormtail, qui malgré sa taille d'amuse-gueule, s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Mais surtout, on le tenait éloigné de Padfoot ! De son compagnon un peu fou mais prêt à se sacrifier pour n'importe quel des membres de la meute.

Cela ne pouvait rester ainsi ! Moony avait besoin de sa meute, il savait qu'elle était l'alternative, il l'avait vécue après tout.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête que le loup-garou commença à s'acharner contre la porte, fonçant contre celle-ci, la lacérant de ses griffes, faisant tout pour la faire céder et lui permettre de rejoindre sa meute.

Mais la barrière ne semblait pas broncher face à ses assauts répétés, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait les dizaines de cycles passés dans la solitude la plus totale. L'odeur de la guérisseuse se dissipait peu à peu au fur et à mesure que Moony se blessait dans sa rage, pour réapparaitre au matin. Mais depuis quelques cycles, ce rythme avait changé et Moony ne pouvait pas envisager que cela s'arrête maintenant. Il avait besoin de sa meute !

Alors il s'acharna sur cette barrière, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à la briser, mais ne pouvant imaginer la défaite, ne pouvant imaginer passer la nuit dans cette cage, si proche et si loin de sa meute, de Padfoot, de Prongs et de Wormtail.

« Remus ! Ouvre-nous ! » S'exclama Peter contre la porte de la cabane hurlante. Porte qui résistait désespérément à tout sort.

« Moony, ne fais pas ça, ne sois pas stupide ! » Ajouta James avant de passer une main agitée dans ses cheveux, aggravant le nid d'oiseau qu'il avait sur la tête.

« Rem's, s'il te plaît, ne te blesse pas pour prouver ma stupidité », murmura Sirius. Contrairement à James et Peter, il s'était laissé tomber contre la porte, ignorant totalement le danger dans lequel il se plaçait si un des nombreux sorts finissait par fonctionner. Il ne méritait guère mieux de toute façon.

Quand ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes seulement avant le lever de la lune et qu'ils avaient découvert la porte impossible à ouvrir contrairement à d'habitude, c'était comme si toute la culpabilité que Sirius n'avait pas réussi à ressentir le mois passé, s'était réveillée en lui. C'était comme s'il prenait finalement conscience des dégâts qu'il avait causé à leur groupe, leur meute, et à Remus en particulier.

Quand peu de temps après le lever de la lune, ils avaient entendu Moony commencer à s'acharner contre la porte comme s'il cherchait à les rejoindre, Sirius avait senti ses jambes céder sous le poids d'une réalisation.

Remus ne se sentait plus en sécurité avec eux, il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer si Sirius avait une autre idée de génie, alors il s'était assuré que personne ne puisse ouvrir la porte jusqu'au matin. Mais Moony n'avait que faire des peurs de Remus. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : ne pas rester seul dans cette prison.

« James, on devrait peut-être s'éloigner. C'est évident qu'on n'arrivera pas à défaire le sort de Remus et notre présence ne semble que l'énerver encore plus. » Proposa Peter en hésitant, après de longues minutes.

« Peut-être que si on se transforme ? Peut-être que de sentir notre présence le calmera malgré la porte ? » Tenta James en n'y croyant pas vraiment. La situation semblait sans issue.

« On ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Moony voudra encore plus nous rejoindre. » Commenta Sirius en appuyant sa tête contre la porte. Ainsi placé, il ressentait la moindre charge, le moindre coup de patte du loup-garou.

Ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre, c'est donc à contrecœur qu'ils s'éloignèrent de la porte, remontant le tunnel pour retourner dans leur dortoir. Il valait mieux tenter de dormir un peu, le matin risquait d'être agité.

Occupé par sa rage grandissante, Moony n'entendit rien de la conversation qui avait lieu de l'autre côté de la porte, mais ce qu'il remarqua de suite, c'était l'odeur de sa meute commençant à se dissiper, comme si elle s'éloignait.

Non ! Sa meute ne pouvait pas partir ! Pas sans lui ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner dans cette cage !

Moony, une peur sans nom se mêlant à sa rage, s'acharna d'autant plus contre la porte. Comme une simple porte pouvait-elle lui résister à ce point ? Dans sa fureur, il ne prenait même plus en compte la puissante magie qui, plus que le bois, le séparait de sa meute. Celle-là même qui s'éloignait sans Moony.

Sa meute avait-elle imaginé qui était l'Alpha ? C'était lui, Moony ! Ne l'avait-il pas assez prouvé ? Considéraient-ils son incapacité à sortir de cette prison comme un échec, une preuve qu'il ne méritait pas son statut ? Pire, pensait-ils qu'il n'était plus de taille à protéger la meute ? Prongs s'imaginait-il pouvoir faire mieux, avec ses brindilles sur la tête ? Padfoot, son bêta de Padfoot, ne croyait-il plus en lui ?

Peu à peu, alors qu'une question sans réponse après l'autre apparaissait dans l'esprit agité du loup-garou, il s'était détourné de la porte. A quoi bon, sa meute n'était plus derrière. Sa rage se concentra sur une autre victime, peut-être tout aussi familière que la barrière. Sur son propre corps commença à apparaitre les traces de cette rage sans fin. Bientôt, c'était son sang carmin qui recouvrait en partie la porte ainsi que le reste de la cabane.

Loin de sa meute dont il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle ne soit plus sienne, Moony se tournait vers un rituel qui lui semblait ancien comme la Mère Lune, marquant son corps pour exprimer la douleur qui régnait dans son esprit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'infirmerie de Poudlard était plus agitée qu'à l'ordinaire. Madame Pomfresh faisait un aller-retour sans fin entre ses cabinets de potions et la petite chambre bien connue par les maraudeurs. C'est devant ce spectacle que ceux-ci pénétrèrent dans les lieux en quête de nouvelles concernant leur ami après cette pleine lune mouvementée.

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! Je suis sûre que vous avez des cours qui vous attendent ! » S'exclama l'infirmière sans même jeter un regard dans leur direction.

« On veut juste savoir comment va Remus ! » Demanda malgré tout James, déterminé à ne pas se faire renvoyer en cours sans réponse. La dragonne pouvait bien se mettre en colère, ils n'en étaient pas moins inquiets pour le sang-mêlé.

« Il va mal. Maintenant, dehors ! » Répondit sèchement madame Pomfresh avant de retourner dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de ménager leurs sentiments, elle avait un patient à soigner. Et un elfe à appeler. Où était Tirade quand on avait besoin de lui ?

« Tirade ! » Appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois après avoir lancé un nouveau sort de diagnostic sur son patient. « Tirade, dépêche-toi d'aller demander ses potions au professeur Slughorn, c'est urgent ! » Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une liste après qu'un pop retentissant ait annoncé l'arrivée dudit elfe de maison.

Quelques heures plus tard, le calme avait repris ses droits dans l'infirmerie. Oubliée l'effervescence matinale. Remus dormait profondément, se remettant petit à petit des nombreuses blessures de la nuit. En réalité, il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis l'après-transformation, quand il avait utilisé l'adrénaline produite par celle-ci et restant dans son corps, pour annuler les puissants sorts qu'il avait lancé contre la porte du passage secret, avant de s'effondrer.

C'est dans cette atmosphère tranquille que la porte de l'infirmerie s'entrouvrit juste assez pour laisser passer un certain héritier Black. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il attendit, les oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit. La dragonne du domaine n'était pas réputée pour son ouïe fine, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent en pénétrant dans ces contrées hostiles… Et Sirius avait trop lu les romans de Peter.

Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la chambre privée et son occupant. Il avait eu toute les peines du monde à se concentrer pendant les cours, son esprit s'égarant en direction de son petit-ami - mais était-ce encore le cas après sa monumentale gaffe d'il y avait quelques semaines ? - blessé et seul. Ainsi, Sirius avait décidé, têtu comme il l'était, de se faufiler dans l'infirmerie, ce qu'il faisait à l' instant, pour constater de ses propres yeux l'état de Remus. Et ce, contre l'avis de James et Peter qui voulaient tout autant que lui s'assurer que leur ami se remettait de sa nuit mouvementée mais étaient conscient de ne pas être les bienvenus pour le moment. Oh ils ne craignaient pas la colère de Madame Pomfresh, cela ne les avait jamais arrêté jusqu'à maintenant, mais par contre, celle de Remus... C'était une autre histoire.

Bon Sirius n'était pas complètement stupide non plus, il se doutait bien que Remus ne serait pas fou de joie, mais il avait besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux, après le fiasco de la nuit passée. Et puis, vu l'heure, le jeune sang-mêlé devait dormir.

Comptant sur ces éléments, Sirius entra finalement dans la chambre du lycanthrope. A l'aide d'un lumos, il put distinguer la forme allongée dans le seul des 4 lits utilisé. Même à la faible lueur, il pouvait voir que Remus était presque aussi pâle que les nombreux bandages qui le recouvraient. Comme prévu, ses yeux étaient fermés, plongés dans un sommeil que Sirius espérait réparateur.

Il s'avança vers le lit, espérant ne pas réveiller son ami, mais une fois arrivé près de celui-ci, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les mèches châtaines. Celles-ci étaient collées au front du blessé par la sueur de la fièvre qui traversait son corps. Sirius se mordit la lèvre inferieure pour s'empêcher de commenter l'état de Remus, bien conscient que tout ceci était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas fait cette blague stupide à Servilus, jamais le jeune lycan n'aurait passé cette pleine lune seule dans la cabane.

Sirius resta un moment à observer la respiration plus ou moins paisible de Remus, preuve qu'il avait survécu à la nuit et qu'une fois de plus, il gagnait contre sa condition. Apres ce qui semblait n'être qu'une minute mais aurait tout aussi bien pu être une heure, il se résolut à retourner dans son dortoir. Mais avant, il lui restait quelque chose à faire. Alors, Sirius sortit des poches de son pyjama plusieurs sortes de chocolat. Ceux-là même que les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude d'amener à Remus le lendemain de la pleine lune. Ils n'avaient pu le faire ce matin-là. Les déposant sur la table de chevet, Sirius y ajouta un parchemin contenant un message qu'il avait mis longtemps à écrire, hésitant à chaque phrase.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, après avoir passé une dernière fois une main dans les cheveux de Remus, dégageant son front toujours légèrement trop chaud à cause de la fièvre. Mais c'était apparemment le geste de trop, car à ce moment-là, une main s'accrocha brusquement à la manche de son pyjama.

"Padfoot ?" Questionna dans un murmure Remus en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Il avait l'esprit groggy par la douleur et les potions que lui avait faites ingurgiter Madame Pomfresh mais Remus aurait pu reconnaître cette odeur partout. Qu'est-ce que faisait Sirius ici ?

"Chut, repose toi, Rem's." Tenta de l'apaiser Sirius, après s'être remis de sa surprise. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à se disputer alors que son ami n'arrivait qu'à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Heureusement, la fatigue et les potions semblèrent prendre le dessus sur le côté têtu de Remus et celui-ci se rendormit rapidement.

* * *

Vous allez être contents, le prochain chapitre fais 5000 mots! :P Et on arrive gentiment à la fin de la 5eme année. (y serait temps, on frôle les 50 000 mots la xd )


	13. Chap 13 BUSES et Discussions

**Et un nouveau chap, 1! Et un long avec sa! Merci tout le monde pour les review et on se retrouve a la fin pour une scène bonus!**

* * *

 **BUSES et Discussions**

« Libérés ! Enfin !» S'exclama Sirius en sortant de la Grande Salle, transformée en salle d'examen. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de McGonagall alors qu'il passait devant elle.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant cette action avant de se souvenir qu'il était censé être fâché avec le sang pur. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, et c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire, plus les jours passaient et plus il était difficile d'ignorer Sirius. Il s'était habitué à sa présence au fil des années et plus particulièrement à ces derniers mois où leurs relations avaient évolué doucement jusqu'à cette _blague_. Remus, la colère initiale apaisée, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si une connerie, aussi grosse soit-elle, pouvait vraiment effacer tout le reste de leur relation ?

Après tout, il n'avait pas rêvé sa présence à l'infirmerie, quelques jours plutôt, alors même qu'il savait que Remus n'allait pas l'accueillir avec joie, mais ce ne l'avait pas empêché de vérifier qu'il allait bien après la pleine lune.

Remus n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas réaliser qu'il avait fait une erreur cette nuit-là, jamais il n'aurait dû enchanter cette porte. Sirius aurait sûrement accepté sa décision s'il le lui avait dit en face. Et au moins Prongs aurait pu l'accompagner, même s'il n'aurait pas voulu risquer la vie de Peter avec seulement le cerf pour l'arrêter en cas de besoin.

« Tu parles comme si ces exams avaient été compliqué.» S'amusa James, quelques pas derrière eux, avec Peter.

« Surtout en finissant par celui de Métamorphose, les questions étaient presque mignonnes dans leur genre.»

« On va finir par le savoir que tu es le nouveau Dumbledore de la Métamorphose, Jamesie !» Fit remarquer Sirius en se tournant vers lui, marchant désormais en arrière.

« Et pour toi, Pet' ? Ça a été ?» Ajouta-t-il en se retenant de diriger la question vers Remus aussi, il ne tenait pas à provoquer une nouvelle dispute pour une simple BUSE de Métamorphose, merci bien.

« Je crois que oui. Mieux que celui de Potions, en tout cas.» Répondit Peter en jetant un regard furtif dans la direction de Remus qui restait silencieux, ne participant pas à la conversation. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ses derniers temps. Il restait en retrait, observant sans intervenir. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas finir l'année dans ces conditions !

Mais Peter avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il ne savait que faire pour arranger la situation. Il avait profité d'une des nombreuses soirées où Sirius était en détention pour en toucher un mot à James. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas plus d'idée, à part peut-être les enfermer tous les 2 dans un placard. Peter l'avait convaincu de garder cette solution en dernier recours mais elle devenait de plus en plus tentante. En effet, au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, Sirius faisait comme si tout allait bien et Remus s'isolait dans son silence.

Le fait que James avait presque immédiatement pardonné à Sirius sa stupidité légendaire, ne semblait pas arranger la situation.

Et dire que quelques jours seulement avant les vacances de Paques, Sirius s'amusait encore à prédire que Remus travaillerait toute sa vie à Poudlard, pour ne pas quitter son saule cogneur chéri...

* * *

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Flash-back °oOo°oOo°oOo°

« Eh les 5ème année ! Votre prochain sujet de conversation est arrivé.» S'amusa Dave Goujon en laissant tomber des dizaines de parchemin sur une table de la salle commune, bien en vue, vers le tableau d'affichage. Sur celui-ci, il fixa le parchemin que le professeur McGonagall lui avait confié. « C'est reparti pour un tour de conseil d'orientation. Amusez-vous bien !» Ajouta-t-il avant de se sauver par le portail, il avait un rancard après tout.

« Pourquoi je sens qu'on vient de nous offrir un cadeau empoisonné ?» Questionna Sirius en survolant du regard les parchemins aux couleurs plus flashy les unes que les autres.

« Parce que le seul moment où Dave est aussi content, c'est quand il rêve qu'on gagne la Coupe de Quidditch ou quand on se fait avoir par nos propres blagues ? » Tenta Peter en tendant la main vers un parchemin avec une photo à dominance bleu qui clignotait. Dessus, on pouvait lire « Faire carrière au sein du ministère de la Magie » en lettres blanches scintillantes.

« Les brochures ce n'est rien, on a aussi droit à un entretien d'orientation avec cette chère Minnie. » Se lamenta James devant le panneau d'affichage, après avoir lu le parchemin d'information.

« Ah oui ? Et tu vas dire quoi à notre chère Minnie, Jamesie ? Tu te vois chez les Aurors avec ton paternel ? Ou tu vas rendre fou Servilus en continuant l'héritage potionniste de ton grand-père ? Dans ce cas, désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'es pas le candidat idéal pour vanter les mérites de sa potion Lissenplis. » S'amusa Sirius en prenant un prospectus au hasard. « Erk Entraineur pour Troll de sécurité, charmant ! »

« Ahaha, ça vaudrait presque la peine, rien que pour voir sa tête. Mais ouais, je pensais plutôt au département des Aurors. Il faudra bien ça pour faire lâcher son poste à l'Ancêtre. Il se fait vieux même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Et puis comme la plupart des gens s'attendent à ce que je choisisse entre les potions, le quidditch ou les Aurors, autant choisir ces derniers, histoire de faire leur fête à ces dégénérés de Mangemorts, tu ne crois pas ? » Répondit James après s'être vautré dans l'un des fauteuils.

« Oui et puis ne va pas croire que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Le duo d'Aurors Potter-Black, ils en tremblent d'avance ! Et en bonus, cela fera certainement rager mes parents. Si ça ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour subir le mauvais caractère de ton père, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! » Fit remarquer Sirius.

Il jeta un regard peu intéressé vers les autres prospectus vantant les mérites d'un travail de secrétaire au sein du ministère, par exemple, avant de se tourner vers Peter. Le pauvre semblait perdu au milieu de tous ces métiers.

« Et toi Pet's ? Tu as vu quelques choses qui te tente ? Un conseil, ne te fais pas berner par les fioritures des prospectus du ministère, les ¾ de leurs emplois se font chier à un bureau pendant 8h par jour, 5 jours sur 7. » Déclara-t-il à l'intention du né-moldu.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela ne m'étonne pas trop. Mais non, je ne sais pas trop. Je suis un peu perdu au milieu de tous ses choix ! Et j'étais en train de me demander pourquoi on n'avait pas eu d'informations sur notre futur métier avant de choisir nos cours supplémentaires en 3ème année ? Genre, tu fais comment si maintenant tu es intéressé par un métier nécessitant une BUSE en Arithmancie mais que tu n'as pas pris cette option, 2 ans plus tôt ? »

« Tu l'as dans l'os, à mon avis. » Contribua James en grimaçant à l'idée. Pourquoi personne n'y avait-il pensé ? « Si tu as besoin d'aide pour t'y retrouver dans ces métiers, tu peux demander. C'est du réchauffé pour Sirius et moi. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Merci ! En parlant de ça, c'est quoi un ensorceleur de métaux ? » Demanda Peter en brandissant le prospectus en question. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai en tête l'image d'un vieux barbu en train de charmer un serpent en métal, avec une vieille flûte en bois ? » Ajouta-t-il en ricanant à moitié à cette image.

« Ahahaha non ! Tu vois les vifs d'or, par exemple ? Ben c'est leur métier de les créer et de les infuser de magie. Apparemment quand tu veux enchanter un objet, c'est rare que le sort perdure après ta mort, du coup c'est les ensorceleurs de métaux qui s'en occupent. » Expliqua James tout en se marrant bien devant l'image qu'avait décrit Peter. Il imaginait le vieux Wright en train de jouer de la flûte, entouré de vifs d'or plus ou moins au point.

« Eh, Rem's, ça va ? Tu es bien silencieux. » S'inquiéta Peter quelques minutes plus tard, alors que James et Sirius s'étaient désintéressé des prospectus pour discuter du prochain match de quidditch. « Tu sais déjà ce que tu voudrais faire après Poudlard ? »

« Tu plaisantes Pet's ? C'est évident que notre Rem's national est destiné à briser la malédiction du poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Je te jure que si on n'était pas toujours fourrés ensemble, je me demanderais s'il n'organise pas des cours de soutien à la moitié des 1ères et 2èmes années de Poudlard ! » S'exclama Sirius en ébouriffant les mèches châtaines de son petit-ami.

« Ahah, tu te souviens de cette 7ème année de Poufsouffle qui est venue lui demander de l'aide pour un devoir, le mois passé ? » Rajouta James.

« Très drôle les gars... Cela n'arrivera jamais. Aucun parent sain d'esprit ne laisserait une personne de ma condition enseigner à leur enfant. Sans parler de mes absences à répétition. Aucun patron sérieux ne les acceptera et encore moins sans se poser des questions. » Répondit Remus en refroidissant les ardeurs de ses camarades.

« Remus ! Je suis sûr que Dumbledore t'engagerait ! Et ton petit problème de fourrure ne regarde personne ! Tu t'enterrerais vivant avant de faire de mal à une mouche ! » Protesta James.

« Et puis si le poste de DCFM est toujours maudit, il reste toujours la place de Binns. Personnellement, je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire comprendre qu'il est mort et qu'il serait temps qu'il l'assume pour te laisser la place libre ! Tu raconterais certainement mieux l'Histoire de la Magie ! Et ça nous changerait des gobelins ! » Ajouta Peter, même s'il savait bien que cela n'allait pas faire changer d'avis Remus. Parfois, il pouvait être une vraie tête de mule pour un loup-garou !

« Dites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais à quoi m'attendre dans 2 ans. » Déclara Remus avant de se lever pour aller dans le dortoir.

Ils étaient bien gentils mais cela faisait longtemps que Remus savait que ses 7 années d'études à Poudlard seraient une parenthèse heureuse dans une vie difficile. Et cela ne servait à rien de rêver, il préférait profiter du moment présent.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Fin du flash-back °oOo°oOo°oOo°

* * *

Lily se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ce matin-là pour mériter pareille rencontre dès le déjeuner. Comme si elle n'avait pas passé une assez mauvaise semaine jusqu'à maintenant ! D'abord le comportement de Severus et maintenant voilà que Potter revenait à la charge ? N'avait-il toujours pas compris que sa réponse resterait la même ? Non elle ne sortirait pas avec lui ! Elle s'apprêtait à le lui répéter, en espérant que cela finirait par pénétrer la masse qui lui servait de cheveux pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

« Potter, tu es plus têtu qu'une mule ma parole ! Comme si tu n'en avais pas assez fait l'autre jour ! » S'exclama-t-elle en ne cachant pas son exaspération. Du coin de l'œil, Lily pouvait voir Raven et Jade échanger des messes basses, ces traitres !

« Non, attends Evans ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Tenta de se défendre James en se demandant pour la 5ème fois depuis que Peter lui avait suggéré l'idée, s'il n'était pas un peu suicidaire d'avoir accepté. Lily ne le portait pas dans son cœur, tout le monde sorcier devait le savoir à force. Alors à quel résultat le né-moldu s'attendait-il ? Et il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche que déjà, elle s'était faite une idée de ses intentions.

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi ! C'est à propos de Remus. » Insista-t-il malgré tout. Ce n'était pas une Serdaigle au tempérament de lionne qui allait l'empêcher d'aider son ami. Même s'il avait un gros faible pour elle.

Lily s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, se disant qu'il finirait bien par se lasser de lui courir après. Mais quand elle entendit le nom de Remus, elle hésita. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait bien vu que son ami et élève privé semblait encore plus renfermé que d'habitude. Et elle pensait en savoir la raison. Oh peut-être pas en détails mais Lily n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien et elle avait ses sources d'info, elle aussi.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement avant de s'adresser à Jade et Raven : « Ne m'attendez pas, Xénia va finir par s'impatienter, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. » Ils hésitèrent un moment, se demandant si c'était bien raisonnable de laisser ces deux-là seuls, quelqu'un pourrait retrouver le corps de Potter dans le lac dans quelques heures. Ou pire, Lily pourrait se décider à accepter de sortir avec. Finalement, Jade tira Raven en direction des escaliers, non sans lancer un regard noir à James.

« Pas ici, pas envie que le premier curieux passant par ici puisse nous entendre. » Commença James en espérant qu'il puisse la convaincre de le suivre. Il n'était pas question de parler du petit problème de fourrure de Rem's au milieu d'un couloir. Ils avaient au moins appris à être discrets à ce sujet, avec les années.

« Tu ne connais pas les sorts de discrétion Potter ? Tu dois avoir galérer pour tes BUSES avec un niveau aussi déplorable. » Contrattaqua Lily avant de lancer un sort qui fit apparaître une bulle dorée autour d'eux.

« Personne en dehors de la sphère ne peut nous entendre. » Ajoute-t-elle avant que James ne puisse protester.

« On peut espionner sans devoir écouter. Jamais entendu parler du fait de lire sur les lèvres, par exemple ? » S'indigna malgré tout celui-ci. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié sa pique à propos de son niveau scolaire, qui était exemplaire, merci bien !

« Bref, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de la dernière stupidité de Sirius, celle qui vaut à Gryffondor d'être au dernier rang pour la coupe, d'ailleurs. » Commença à expliquer James en tentant de reprendre son calme, ils n'y arriveraient jamais sinon.

« Si tu crois que je garde une liste des conneries de Black. » Fit remarquer Lily avant d'ajouter, voulant elle aussi ne pas passer la journée à se disputer : « Mais je pense savoir de quoi tu parles. Ça concerne un certain passage sous un certain arbre ? Et Severus. »

« Oui, » confirma James, soulagé de ne pas avoir à développer mais un peu agacé en se disant que c'était sans doute Snape qui lui avait tout raconté. James espérait vraiment que celui-ci allait la fermer à propos de ce qu'il avait appris ce soir-là !

« Depuis, Remus et Sirius sont en froid, alors qu'ils venaient enfin de réaliser leurs sentiments, en plus ! » Expliqua James en ne cachant pas sa frustration face a se détail.

« C'était couru que Black allait tout faire foirer à un moment ou à un autre, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu me veux. » Constata Lily en cachant difficilement sa colère en direction du fautif. Remus était quelqu'un de bien, il ne méritait pas un abruti pareil.

« Je sais très bien que Sirius a dépassé les bornes sur ce coup-là, et plus important, il a fini par le réaliser aussi. Mais Remus est déterminé à lui en vouloir et rien ne semble pouvoir le faire changer d'avis. Et comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez misérables avec tout ça, Remus a commencé à s'isoler de plus en plus, même de nous ! » Expliqua James en gardant tant bien que mal son calme. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse la morale, et Sirius n'était même pas présent pour se défendre !

« Peter et moi, on a bien essayé de lui parler, d'arranger les choses, mais rien ne semble pouvoir le sortir de cette dépression. Alors Peter s'est dit que peut-être qu'une personne extérieure à tout ça aurait plus de chance de le raisonner. C'est là où tu interviens, Evans. » Continua James, arrivant au but de toute cette discussion. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Peter ne pouvait pas le faire à sa place. Lily l'aurait sûrement mieux pris, non ? Il n'était qu'un abruti, comme Sirius après tout.

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il voulait juste qu'on le laisse un peu seul, pour penser à tout ça ? Pourquoi vous croyez-vous capables de lui faire changer d'avis ? S'il veut s'éloigner c'est son choix. » S'indigna finalement Lily. Elle n'aimait pas trop la manière que Potter avait de parler du comportement de Remus.

Comme s'il n'était pas capable de prendre ses propres décisions, de faire ses propres choix. S'il considérait la faute de Sirius trop grande pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant, c'était son droit non ?

« Bien sûr que Remus a le droit d'agir ainsi. Si c'était le seul problème ... Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Je ne sais pas à quel point tu connais Remus mais il ne peut pas continuer comme ça beaucoup plus longtemps. Le mois passé, il a failli finir à Ste Mangouste, tu sais. » Se défendit James tout en se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Savait-elle pour les animagi ? Non c'était leur secret, Remus ne le lui aurait pas dit.

Et l'automutilation à l'argent ? Peut-être qu'elle le savait, non ? Remus lui avait-il dit ? Non, à part si elle l'avait surpris ou avait vu ses brûlures, comme dans leur cas. Il avait trop honte de ses moments de faiblesse pour en parler volontairement.

« Ecoute, on aimerait juste que tu tentes de lui en parler. Peut-être que tu pourras l'aider à y voir plus clair. On ne veut pas le forcer à pardonner à Sirius, c'est son choix, mais il est en train de se détruire à petit feu. » Finir par demander James, conscient qu'il était arrivé à court d'arguments. C'était à Lily de décider de ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant.

« Pas besoin de me cirer les pompes, Potter. Tu m'as convaincue d'au moins parler à Remus du sujet et depuis un moment. Si les choses en sont au point que tu en arrives à me demander de l'aide, avouant du même coup que tu n'es pas capable de l'aider toi-même, c'est suffisant pour moi. » Déclara Lily en cachant un sourire amusé à l'idée d'un James, la grosse tête, s'abaissant à devant elle. Cela lui aurait fait les pieds, dirait sans doute Severus, mais Lily n'était pas une Serpentard !

« Et puis je veux savoir comment il s'en est sorti pendant sa BUSE de Potions malgré son handicap dans cette matière à cause de son petit problème de fourrure. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de dissiper la bulle de silence, loupant le regard surpris de James en entendant son surnom pour la lycanthropie de Remus sortir de la bouche d'Evans.

* * *

Remus était ennuyé. Non, il avait dépassé l'ennui il y a bien longtemps pour atteindre l'exaspération. Il était ennuyé quand James avait pardonné à Sirius comme s'il n'avait que renverser un verre de jus de citrouille. Il était ennuyé quand Peter était rentré de chez ses parents et avait commencé à fourrer son museau dans des plaies encore béante. Oui, au début, Remus était ennuyé, en plus d'être furieux contre Sirius.

Puis le temps avait passé, sa colère s'était refroidie jusqu'à atteindre un degré proche du zéro absolu, mais son ennui n'avait fait qu'augmenter à chaque intervention bienveillante de James, à chaque tentative d'enterrer la hache de guerre de Peter, à chaque excuse de Sirius, plus pitoyable que la précédente, jusqu'à maintenant et l'exaspération qui remplaçait désormais l'ennui.

C'est dans cet état dépassant l'ennui, que Lily trouva Remus, quelques jours après sa discussion avec Potter. En vérité, elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver, pour la bonne raison qu'il était censé être en cours, alors qu'elle avait une heure de libre avant les Runes. C'est pour cela que Lily resta plantée un moment au milieu de la bibliothèque.

« Remus ?! Le professeur Slughorn t'a de nouveau renvoyé du cours ?» Lui demanda-t-elle en se reprenant et en s'approchant.

S'asseyant à côté de son collègue préfet, Lily ne put que grimacer en voyant son expression. Maintenant n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui parler de Sirius, non pas qu'elle avait spécialement prévu de le faire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir là, après tout !

« Non, pour ça il aurait fallu que je sois dans la classe.» Répondit Remus avant d'ajouter dans sa barbe inexistante. « Quel bel exemple, un préfet qui sèche les cours !»

« Eh, après le nombre de fois où il t'a fait quitter la classe sans réelle raison, je pense que tu as bien le droit de sécher le cours de temps en temps. Et puis, maintenant que les BUSES sont passées, on ne fait plus rien d'intéressant pendant les cours, c'est juste pour nous occuper pendant que les autres classes passent leurs examens et en attendant le début des vacances.» Fit remarquer Lily en tentant de rassurer Remus. Ils savaient tous les deux que le Gryffondor ne continuerait pas les potions à la rentrée de toute façon, alors ce n'était pas un petit cours loupé qui devait le mettre dans un état pareil.

« Mais en parlant des potions, j'ose demander comment s'est passé la BUSE ? J'espère que nos leçons improvisées ont pu t'aider un peu.» Continua Lily en tentant de changer un peu de sujet, même s'ils en restaient assez proche.

« Je n'ai fait exploser que ma potion, au moins je n'ai pas saboté un autre élève.» Annonça Remus sans perdre sa mauvaise humeur. Les potions et lui ne feraient vraiment jamais bon ménage.

« Aie. Au moins c'est passé. L'année prochaine, tu seras débarrassé des potions et du professeur Slughorn.» Tenta de le consoler Lily en imaginant le carnage que cela avait dû être. Slughorn avait beau dire, Remus ne faisait pas exploser la première potion venue, il en fallait un peu plus que sa simple présence.

Plutôt que de répondre, Remus préféra continuer à fixer le livre qu'il avait attrapé machinalement en arrivant dans la bibliothèque, en ayant nullement l'intention de le lire. Mais avec Madame Pince, il valait toujours mieux avoir une bonne excuse pour être dans son domaine. Parfois, elle pouvait être aussi possessive que Madame Pomfresh. On se demandait bien laquelle des 2 méritait le plus le titre de dragon.

Lily l'observa un moment, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Peut-être que Potter et Pettigrow avaient raison après tout ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire que Remus avait l'air heureux, à bouder dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque, pendant que ses amis étaient en cours de potions. Dans d'autres circonstances, il serait sûrement dans une des nombreuses pièces que les maraudeurs utilisaient pour manigancer leurs farces, prenant de l'avance sur leur prochain grand projet, assurément avec Severus comme cible (Et Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'aurait bien mérité. Rancunière la Serdaigle ? Si peu.).

Semblant être finalement arrivée à une décision, elle empoigna la main de Remus et l'entraîna en dehors de la bibliothèque, ignorant ses protestations et tentatives de récupérer ses affaires, abandonnées sur place.

Heureusement, la destination choisie par Lily n'était pas bien loin de leur point de départ.

« Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ?» Demanda Remus alors qu'ils passaient derrière une tapisserie, arrivant dans un passage secret qu'il connaissait bien. Depuis quand Lily savait-elle pour ce passage ?

« Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as vraiment besoin de demander, Remus Lupin ?» Répliqua Lily en se tournant vers lui, après avoir murmuré un Lumos pour avoir un peu de lumière, la tapisserie faisant un bon boulot pour bloquer celle-ci. « Pendant combien de temps encore vas tu te punir pour la connerie de Black ?» Ajouta-t-elle en allant au cœur du problème, sans fioritures.

Si Remus n'avait pas été rendu muet par la réaction enflammée de Lily, - pourtant il aurait dû s'en douter, on ne tenait pas tête à James, jour après jour, sans avoir un bon petit caractère bien trempé - il aurait sans doute levé les yeux au ciel, d'agacement. Ils s'étaient donc donnés le mot ? Apparemment, il n'y en avait pas un pour se mêler de ses propres affaires et le laisser tranquille si même Lily s'en mêlait. Bientôt Raven viendrait lui donner des conseils pour faire la paix avec Sirius, entre 2 commentaires sur les plus proches tableaux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et ma relation avec Sirius ne te concerne pas !» Répondit-il finalement, tentant de maîtriser son agacement. Lily n'allait sans doute pas être aussi casse-pieds que James et Peter. Après tout, ce n'était pas possible d'égaler ces deux-là, non ?

« Ça me concerne quand Potter vient me demander de t'en parler, plutôt que de me demander de sortir avec lui. Non pas que j'aurais accepté, bien sûr !» Contra Lily, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser éviter la conversation. « Depuis le temps, toute l'école sait que Black est un idiot qui ne sait pas réfléchir avant d'agir, mais toi, tu es peut-être celui qui le connaît le mieux. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu es surpris par sa stupidité ! Tu le savais depuis longtemps quand tu es tombé amoureux de lui.» Ajouta-t-elle en espérant de pas faire que répéter les mêmes arguments utilisés par Peter et Potter.

« Il y a être stupide et envoyer quelqu'un, même son pire ennemi, se faire massacrer ! Sans même parler des conséquences pour moi.» Contra Remus. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait-il décider à minimiser ce qui aurait pu se passer, à cause de Sirius ?

Severus aurait pu être tué, d'une manière atroce (Remus était bien placé pour le savoir), lui-même aurait sans doute fini décapité comme la créature dangereuse qu'il était et Sirius aurait fini à Azkaban, tout ça parce que Sirius en avait marre de voir Severus en train d'espionner leurs moindres faits et gestes.

« Peut-être mais es que c'est vraiment à toi de punir Black? Tu es son ami, voir son petit ami, mais tu n'es pas son directeur de maison, le directeur de l'école ou même son père! Black a été con, et il a été puni par le professeur Dumbledore. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait tant que tu les pardonnes?» Fit remarquer Lily. « Sans oublier que Severus n'est pas une brebis innocente dans cette affaire. Il n'avait pas à vous espionner après tout. Et il est assez intelligent, quand ses livres de magie noir ne lui embrouillent pas l'esprit, pour ne pas écouter les conseils d'un rival!» Ajoute-t-elle en ne cachant pas sa mauvaise humeur a l'égard de son ancien meilleur ami.

« Et puis, en réalité, tu punis qui ? Black ou toi-même ? Black parce qu'il a fait quelque chose de complètement stupide et dangereux ou la bête sanguinaire que tu es convaincu d'être ?» Le questionna-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à son argumentaire.

Mais que répondre à des arguments pareils ? Il semblait que Lily le connaissait mieux que Remus ne l'aurait pensé. Là où James et Peter avaient insisté sur la stupidité de Sirius et dans quel état Remus se mettait en refusant de lui pardonné, Lily avait frappé au cœur du problème. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Sirius avait ses moments de stupidité. Evidement que Remus avait conscience de l'isolement qu'il s'auto-imposait. Mais aucun des deux n'avait pensé qu'il le faisait exprès pour se punir lui-même plus que pour punir Sirius.

Alors que Remus était perdu dans ses pensées et que Lily attendait de savoir si ce qu'elle avait dit allait suffire à changer le comportement du châtain, une boule de poils majoritairement noire et orange se faufila sous la tapisserie. D'un miaulement, absolument pas calculé, Machiavel fit sursauter les 2 préfets. Même l'ouïe fine de Remus ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, concentré qu'il était sur sa discussion avec Lily.

« Machiavel ! Espèce de fourbe !» S'exclama celle-ci après s'être remise de sa frayeur.

« Je crois que tu as trop prononcé le nom de Sirius dans les 5 dernières minutes. Ça a tendance à l'attirer.» Commenta Remus, se gardant bien de mentionner que c'était James et lui qui lui avaient appris à faire ça. Enfin, ils avaient tenté, le sang-mêlé ne l'avait jamais vu arriver à l'évocation de Sirius. Mais quand on disait Black, cela fonctionnait ? Non, c'était juste une coïncidence... Sûrement ?

« Pourquoi serais-je presque tentée de te croire ? Ce ne serait pas le truc le plus fou que vous ayez fait, après tout.» Répliqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 **Voila! Et maintenant la scène bonus parce que je ne voulais pas revenir sur le passage du pire souvenir de Rogue (sa me donne de l'urticaire de les comparé a mes maraudeurs! #Maman Louve protégeant ses ptit louveteaux#) mais j'avais quand même une petite idée donc la voila.**

 **Scène bonus**

« James ? Ça va ta joue ? » S'inquiéta Remus après avoir finalement lâché son livre-sanctuaire. Il n'approuvait pas ce qui venait de se passer et avait longuement hésité à intervenir, crispant ses mains sur son manuel de métamorphose pour ne pas se lever. S'ils voulaient faire les abrutis finis et passer pour de bêtes brutes, tant mieux pour eux. Et la simple vue du sourire triomphant de Sirius lui donnait des envies de vomir. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux.

« Oh ? Oui ne t'inquiète pas Moony, ce serpent de Servilus ne m'a qu'effleurer. » Répondit James en sortant de ses pensées.

Il passa machinalement une main sur sa joue, essuyant le sang qui avait coulé jusqu'au col de son uniforme. La longue entaille provoquée par le sort du serpentard brûlait, mais ça faisait moins mal que les paroles de Lily envers lui. Comment pouvait-elle prendre la défense de ce petit Mangemort en herbe ? James savait bien qu'il n'était pas un petit ange, sans défauts, mais comparé à Servilus ?

« Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que son sort aurait fait s'il t'a juste effleuré ! » S'indigna Sirius, en évitant de regarder Remus. Le préfet avait beau ne pas être intervenu, Sirius savait très bien ce qu'il pensait d'eux à ce moment précis.

« Tu devrais peut-être passer voir madame Pomfresh, James ? Ça n'a pas l'air décidé à s'arrêter de saigner tout seul. » S'inquiéta Peter en se tordant les doigts. En se retenant de porter ceux-ci à sa bouche, il était en train de tirer sur les bouts de peau entourant ses ongles, rongés jusqu'au sang. Entre les BUSES et les serpentards, cette mauvaise manie avait de beaux jours devant elle.

* * *

 **Cette fois c'est fini! C'était mon dernier chapitre de prêt et bien que j'ai déjà 1300 mots pour le suivant (c'est tout frais et un indice: Wolfstar), je sais pas quand il sera prêt donc, j'espère pouvoir le posté dans pas trop longtemps mais je ne promet rien!**

 **Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review pour me motiver a continuer? J'ai commence a réviser la chrono de la suite cette semaine, on est pas rendu!**


	14. Chap 14 Réconciliation Canines

**Bon, je devrais pas poster se chap maintenant parce que j'ai plus rien après et je sais pas quand la suite arrivera, mais j'ai trop envie de voir vos réactions, heheheh.**

 **Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture! (et dites moi votre réactionnn XD )**

* * *

 **Réconciliation Canine**

« Quelqu'un a vu mon livre de potions ? » Questionna Remus, le nez plongé dans sa malle qui débordait d'affaires rangées pêle-mêle.

« Comment ?! Tu ne l'as pas encore brûlé ?! J'étais sûr que c'était la première chose que tu avais fait après la BUSE de Potions ! » S'exclama James en ne cachant pas sa surprise. Après tout, le sang-mêlé n'avait pas caché son exaspération grandissante avec celle-ci et si cela avait été lui, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion de se défouler avec le manuel !

« Non, même si l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois. » Avoua Remus en continuant ses recherches. A ce rythme-là, il ne serait jamais prêt avant le départ du train dans 3 heures !

« C'est la dernière fois que je vous aide à faire une blague à Rusard la nuit avant les vacances ! Rien n'est prêt ! » S'exaspéra-t-il en tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements déjà rangés dans sa malle.

« Relax Rem's ! Je crois que j'ai vu ton livre de potions dans la Salle Commune, je vais aller vérifier. » Tenta de le calmer Peter en fermant sa propre malle.

« Pas la peine Pet', le voilà ! » Annonça Sirius en entrant dans le dortoir, 2 livres en main. « J'ai aussi retrouvé ton livre d'enchantements, Jamesie. » Ajouta-t-il en lançant ledit livre en direction de l'héritier Potter qui l'attrapa facilement.

« Oh, cool, je me demandais où il était passé ! »

« Tiens, Remus, ton livre. » Annonça inutilement Sirius en tendant le manuel de Potions au concerné.

« Oh, merci Sirius. » le remercia Remus en prenant le livre, effleurant les doigts de Sirius au passage. Soudain, la tension dans le dortoir aurait pu être coupée au couteau, les relations entre les 2 maraudeurs étant encore assez tendues. Le fait même qu'ils se parlent était un progrès récent (Merci qui ? Merci Lily !).

« Hum, je vais déjà descendre ma malle dans la salle commune. Tu viens, James ? » Déclara Peter avant de tirer le concerné en direction de la porte, leurs malles lévitant derrière eux.

« Hé ! » Commença James avant de ravaler ses protestations en voyant le regard noir que Peter lui lançait. Une fois sûr d'être hors de portée de l'ouïe fine de Remus, Peter dit simplement :

« Avec un peu de chance, ils vont enfin se réconcilier, alors laisse-les 2 minutes seuls ! »

« Oh... Tu as raison. Ce serait bien que cette histoire soit derrière nous avant les vacances. » Reconnut James en passant une main dans ses cheveux. La tension des derniers mois était difficile à supporter et intérieurement, il n'était pas tout à fait mécontent d'avoir quelques semaines loin des 2 tourtereaux en guerre.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir, un silence pesant s'était installé après le départ de James et Peter. Sirius fixait du coin de l'œil Remus pendant que celui-ci s'agitait toujours autour de sa malle. C'était presque comique comme il pouvait être désordonné au moment de partir pour les vacances alors qu'il était parfois maladivement maniaque pendant l'année. Par exemple, Sirius était sûr que c'était la seule fois qu'il avait égaré son livre de Potions. Pourtant il savait combien la matière avait été frustrante pour lui, cette année.

Apres une longue hésitation et ne sachant plus quoi faire d'autre, Sirius s'approcha de Remus et sans le regarder s'installa sur son lit, triturant la couverture entre ses doigts.

« Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois et que cela ne changera rien, mais, Remus, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre en danger ni risqué ton secret pour une stupide rivalité. » Murmura Sirius, parlant rapidement pour ne pas être interrompu avant d'avoir fini.

Pendant un moment, il eut l'horrible impression qu'il n'avait pas parlé assez fort et que Remus ne l'avait pas entendu, ne voyant pas de réaction de celui-ci. Mais c'était stupide, il pouvait entendre Wormtail à l'autre bout du parc (Il n'exagérait presque pas).

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Remus referma sa malle et s'assit à côté de lui. Mais son visage était fermé, cachant toute réaction aux paroles de Sirius. Celui-ci soupira, ne sachant plus que faire pour réparer ses erreurs. Peut-être que les 2 mois de vacances leur ferait du bien et que tout irait mieux en septembre ? Sirius ricana presque à cette pensée, il savait bien que rien n'était si facile.

Tout à ses pensées moroses, c'est lui qui faillit ne pas entendre la réponse de Remus.

« Siri, je... je suis fatigué. Fatigué de me battre avec toi, avec James, Peter et même Lily. Et puis, je suis fatigué de me battre avec moi-même. » Commença le préfet, en serrant ses jambes contre lui. Il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, regardant les tentures de son lit sans vraiment les voir.

Sirius n'osait pas respirer de peur de briser le moment et en même temps, il avait envie de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, pas après avoir été la raison de cette situation sans fin.

« C'est la fin de l'année, on ne va pas se voir pendant 2 mois et j'ai envie de passer ces quelques heures comme avant. A plaisanter avec Peter, James et toi, sans se soucier du reste du monde. Ça me manque Sirius ! » Continua Remus avant de soupirer, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire.

« En quittant ce dortoir avec nos malles pour rejoindre James et Peter pour le train, laissons cette histoire derrière nous. Non pas pour l'oublier, mais pour avancer et apprendre de nos erreurs. Tu es d'accord Sirius ? On franchit cette porte et on passe à autre chose ? » Termina-t-il d'un air déterminé avant de fixé Sirius, attendant sa réponse.

Mais ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire tomber du lit.

« Sirius ? Tu... tu pleures ? Tu... Pourquoi ? » Balbutia-t-il en se retenant de se jeter sur le concerné. Qu'avait-il dit pour provoquer cette réaction ? Remus avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu le fier sang-pur ainsi. Au début de la première année, avec les beuglantes de son père peut-être ? Mais c'était si rare.

« … Pourquoi ? Rem's, je suis... snif... désolé... juste... j'ai cru que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais, j'étais sûr que j'avais tout fichu en l'air alors que... alors que... snif... » Essaya de s'expliquer Sirius en tentant d'essayer ses larmes. Les traitresses ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler, il ne savait même pas quand il avait commencé à pleurer ! Mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et voilà qu'il n'était pas mieux qu'un première année de Poufsouffle perdu dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Qu'allait penser Remus ?

« Siri... » Murmura celui-ci avant de finalement céder et de passer ses bras autour du cou de son ami. « Arrête de pleurer, stupide cabot ! Ou je vais m'y mettre aussi. » Ajouta-t-il en tentant de plaisanter, ignorant son regard déjà troublé par les larmes.

« Désolé, désolé, désolé Rem's ! » Balbutia Sirius dans le cou du loup-garou.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, éliminant la tension des dernières semaines en inondant l'épaule de l'autre.

Le temps semblait suspendu, jusqu'à ce que Sirius brise le silence avec un murmure dans l'oreille de Remus. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et bientôt leurs lèvres se rencontraient, presque violemment après tout ce temps. Ils devaient faire un bien triste tableau, les yeux rougis par les larmes et le nez dégoulinant de morve mais cela ne leur importait peu. Le plus important était qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au point qu'ils n'entendirent pas James et Peter revenir dans le dortoir et avoir le choc de leur vie.

« Enfin ! » S'exclama James en sautant sur place alors que Peter tentait à nouveau de le tirer hors du dortoir pour ne pas interrompre plus que de raison les retrouvailles des 2 tourtereaux.

* * *

Dans le département des aurors, leur chef, Henry Potter finissait de remplir la tonne de paperasserie que généraient chaque jour les multiples affaires couvertes par le département. Heureusement, Henry était habitué à cette tâche et plus d'une fois il s'était contenté de secouer la tête face aux idioties des nouvelles recrues, plutôt que de souhaiter recevoir un sortilège d'allégresse pour y survivre.

Mais aujourd'hui en particulier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la pile de parchemin encore à traiter d'un mauvais œil. Allait-il en voir le bout à temps ? C'est qu'il espérait pouvoir ramener James et Gabriel au manoir lui-même, pour une fois !

Henry avait de la peine à croire que l'année scolaire était déjà fini. Cela lui paraissait être hier qu'il rencontrait Gabriel dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais c'était déjà l'été passé. Cela faisait un an qu'il était dans le passé. Et de ce qu'il en savait, Albus n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé pour le ramener dans sa propre époque.

En pensant à Gabriel, Henry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de penser au comportement de James. De ce qu'il avait vu, les 2 jeunes hommes ne s'entendaient guère et c'était grandement de la faute de son farceur de fils.

« Dommage que j'avais déjà les cheveux blancs à sa naissance, j'aurais pu les lui mettre sur le dos à chaque nouvelle bêtise. » S'amusa-t-il à penser tout haut avant de retourner à sa pile de parchemins. « Allez mon vieux, tu as presque fini ».

* * *

« Ahahaha ! Arrête James ! » S'exclama Peter en tentant de se mettre hors de portée du sang-pur qui semblait décider à le tuer à coups d'attaques de chatouilles avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Londres.

« Ahaha, même pas en rêve Wormtail ! Ou alors retire ce que tu as dit ! » Répliqua James en continuant son attaque.

« Nope ! Tout le monde sait que l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby est meilleure que celle des Frelons de Wimbourne cette année ! » Persista Peter avant de changer de tactique pour s'échapper. Bientôt le compartiment compta un rat trottinant le long de la banquette alors que James, surpris, tombait de celle-ci.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ça ! » Protesta-t-il en croisant les bras sur l'assise de la banquette.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il eut pour ses malheurs fut un rat sautant de celle-ci pour atterrir sur sa tignasse afin de s'y faire un nid.

« J'espère que je ne te gêne pas, Pet... » S'exaspéra-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement en entendant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

« Eh Potter, tu fais quoi par terre ? Non laisse tomber, je ne préfère pas savoir en fait. Tu sais où est Remus ? » Demanda Lily en s'avançant dans le compartiment.

« Oh euh, salut Lily. » déclara James en tentant de se relever sans faire tomber Wormtail et sans attirer l'attention sur lui. « Hum si, je l'ai vu mais je crois qu'il est plutôt occupé, héhé. » Avoua-t-il en évitant de croiser son regard. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire qu'il était dans le compartiment suivant avec Sirius et qu'ils étaient aussi collés qu'un sort de glue perpétuelle.

« Humpf. Tu lui diras qu'il a loupé la réunion des préfets dans le premier wagon. Dis-lui qu'il ne doit pas oublier d'aider les premières années à traverser la barrière sans attirer l'attention des moldus. » Lui ordonna Lily avant de froncer les sourcils en réalisant quelque chose.

« Pourquoi es-tu tout seul ? Ne me dis pas que vous préparez une de vos stupides blagues dans le train ?! » Lança-t-elle, exaspérée, avant de repartir sans manquer le regard amusé que James lui avait lancé à cette idée. Elle ne préférait pas savoir et ses amis l'attendaient.

« C'était limite. » Soupira James en récupérant Wormtail de ses cheveux, non sans mal car apparemment pendant la visite de Lily celui-ci avait réussi à s'empêtrer dans ses mèches folles.

Il finit par le reposer sur la banquette. Aussitôt Peter reprit forme humaine, le rouge aux joues.

« Désolé, ce n'était pas très prudent. » S'excusa-t-il en se réinstallant.

« Pas grave, on a fait pire, non ? » S'amusa James en le rejoignant.

« Eh Pet', on leur laisse encore 30 minutes et ensuite on va les séparer à coups d'aguamenti ? » Suggéra-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

« Ahaha, ok mais Sirius va nous tuer ! » Accepta Peter.

« Pff, si tu crois que j'ai peur d'un chien mouillé ! » Répliqua James.

* * *

« Ça va être l'heure, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, morveux ? »

« De savoir qui t'a autorisé à nous donner des ordres ? On voit bien que c'est l'heure, stupide va ! »

« Répète pour voir, sale gosse ? »

« Stupide ! Tu veux que je te l'épelle ? »

« Stop ! Ce n'est pas le moment, on va vraiment être en retard à ce rythme ! »

* * *

« Zut, j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose à Zoé ! » S'exclama Peter alors qu'ils revenaient dans leur compartiment après avoir récupéré Remus et Sirius, non sans mal.

« Ben va la voir maintenant. On ne va pas se sauver, tu sais. Va voir ta p'tite chérie Pet ! » S'amusa Sirius en tentant de sécher ses cheveux avec sa baguette.

« T'es mal placé pour parler Padfoot. » Répliqua James avant de se baisser pour éviter un sort en représailles.

* * *

« Chef, je suis désolé mais en voilà encore une pile ».

« Noooon ! » Se désespéra Henry en se retenant de maudire la recrue qui venait de lui ajouter une heure de travail alors qu'il en voyait presque le bout. Lui qui était en train de se dire qu'il allait même peut-être pouvoir passer par le manoir avant d'aller récupérer les gamins.

* * *

« **Impero !** »

* * *

« Pourquoi ralentit-on ? » S'étonna Xénia en quittant le paysage du regard.

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a peut-être un souci sur la voie ? » Hasarda Jade en tentant de calmer ses 2 chats qui n'avaient pas cessé de s'agiter depuis le départ du train.

« Ce n'est pas impossible mais c'est rare que le train ait un problème. » Ajouta Raven sans relever le nez de son livre. « Le tableau de Everard m'a raconté que c'était arrivé une fois quand il enseignait encore. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Raven. Je vais aller voir le conducteur. Restez-là, ce n'est sans doute rien. » Proposa Lily avant de quitter le compartiment.

* * *

 **BOOOOM**

* * *

« James, c'était bien une explosion qu'on vient d'entendre ? » Demanda Sirius après que le train se soit brusquement arrêté.

« Ça venait de l'avant du train. » Confirma Remus.

« Zut ! Et Peter qui est parti rejoindre Zoé ! » S'inquiéta James. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

« Chef... »

« Rahhh ! Oui je sais, encore de la paperasse ! Posez ça là et retournez travailler avant que je ne vous assigne aux vols de friandise de chez Zonko pendant 1 mois ! » S'exclama Henry en voyant sa pile grandir à chaque fois qu'il détournait le regard. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas donner ce travail à un ou 2 des plus vieux aurors du département, déjà ?

Henry était perdu dans ses pensées quand un bruit strident l'interrompit. Il semblait venir d'un objet posé sur son bureau, à moitié enfoui sous les parchemins.

« MER**, James !» S'écria Henry en se jetant sur l'objet en question sans s'inquiéter des montagnes de parchemins finissant au sol par la même occasion.

Sur l'objet, un seul mot clignotait sans s'arrêter : **DANGER**.

Le sang d'Henry ne fit qu'un tour. James était censé être dans le Poudlard Express à cette heure, alors pourquoi était-il en danger ? Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que son casse-cou de fils provoquait une fausse alerte sur ses sorts de surveillance, mais au fond de lui, Henry savait que c'était sérieux cette fois-ci.

Abandonnant sa paperasserie, il se précipita hors de son bureau.

« Kane, prévenez tout le monde disponible, c'est une urgence. Je veux tout le monde ici dans 2 minutes maximum. » Ordonna-t-il avant de retourner sur ses pas et d'allumer la cheminée d'un sort.

Si le Poudlard Express était attaqué, il devait prévenir Albus. Et il était le mieux placé pour savoir le plus précisément possible où devait être le train à cette heure précise.

« Pour une fois, ne prends pas de risques stupides, James, pitié ! » Murmura Henry avant de plonger sa tête dans les flammes vertes.

* * *

« Remus, derrière toi ! »

« Protego ! Ne restez pas là comme des verracrasses ! Les derniers wagons sont sans danger pour le moment. »

« Quelqu'un a pu envoyer un message par hibou j'espère ? »

« Jamesie, il y en a d'autres qui arrivent depuis la forêt ! »

« Merde ! »

* * *

 **BOOOM**

* * *

« Aguamenti ! Eteignez ce feu ! Ces wagons sont le seul abri possible pour le moment ! »

« Sirius, ton bras ! »

« Je sais Rem's. Ça fait un mal de chien et je meurs d'envie de faire un jeu de mots foireux à ce sujet mais ce n'est pas le moment. Tu as aperçu Peter dans ce bazar ? »

« Non mais Raven l'a croisé avant la deuxième explosion. Il était avec Xénia et un groupe de deuxièmes années apparemment. »

« Mer**, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas restés coincés de l'autre côté de l'incendie ! »

* * *

« Episkey ! »

« Aie ! »

« Désolée. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, non ? »

« Oui, merci ! »

« De rien mais dépêche-toi de rejoindre le prochain wagon. Le reste de ta classe doit déjà être là-bas avec un peu de chance. »

« Lily ! On a besoin d'aide ici ! »

« J'arrive, Jade ! »

* * *

« Incarcerum ! En voilà au moins un qui ne nous embêtera plus ! »

« Dave att... »

« Crucio ! Prends ça, sale morveux ! »

* * *

« **Morsmordre !** »

* * *

Henry observait le carnage s'étalant devant lui. Peu à peu, le train était évacué, les élèves amenés vers une infirmerie de fortune sous une tente placée un peu plus loin. Le spectacle le long des rails était bien plus macabre. Une rangée de corps recouverts de draps blancs ne semblait faire que croître.

C'était une catastrophe. Henry n'avait plus vu d'attaque aussi bien organisé depuis la chute de Grindelwald. Il n'était alors qu'un auror parmi tant d'autres mais il ne l'oublierait jamais. Et aujourd'hui, cela se répétait et il n'avait rien pu faire. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour aider ces enfants aux prises avec des mages noirs complètement cinglés.

« Chef ! On a fini d'évacuer les wagons accessibles, mais plusieurs brûlent encore. On ne sait pas si des enfants sont coincés dedans. »

« Merci Levinson, prenez Kane avec vous et demander l'aide d'un professeur pour commencer à vérifier qu'il ne manque pas d'élèves. » Ordonna Henrys sans se détourner de la locomotive rouge qui symbolisait tant de chose.

Alors que l'auror s'éloignait, Henry tourna ses pensées vers l'objet qui pesait de tout son poids dans sa main. Il l'avait fixé de longues minutes quand il avait arrêté de chauffer et de vibrer au rythme du mot **DANGER** affiché dessus. Désormais, il avait retrouvé son état normal et les mots **EN SECURITE** vibraient légèrement, dans un rythme étrangement rassurant.

Henry avait confiance en ses sortilèges de surveillance, ils avaient déjà fait leur preuve, hélas. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir s'assurer de ses propres yeux que son fils allait bien.

Malheureusement, en tant que chef des aurors, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel favoritisme. Il devait gérer l'attaque dans son ensemble. James, ainsi que Gabriel, devraient attendre. Gabriel dont il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il allait bien. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé les mêmes sorts que pour James ? Henry n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Le SurveilleJames* était toujours avec lui, depuis que celui-ci savait marcher et se fourrer dans les problèmes les plus insoupçonnés.

Comme évoqué par ses pensées, James apparut soudain devant lui, entouré de Lupin et Black pour changer. Henry eut à peine le temps de se demander où était la quatrième roue de ce carrosse bien huilé quand James s'exclama :

« Père ! Tu as vu Peter ? On ne le trouve nulle part ! »

« James ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? » S'inquiéta Henry en laissant enfin s'exprimer sa terreur. Il franchit les quelques pas le séparant de son fils et, d'un mouvement expert, exécuta un basique sort de diagnostique que sa femme lui avait appris il y a bien longtemps. Soulagé de ne découvrir rien de plus grave que quelques brulures superficielles et des égratignures, Henry put enfin se concentrer sur les paroles de son fils. Pettigrow était absent ?

« Du calme, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. C'est encore un peu le bazar par ici. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'est pas avec un médicomage ? » Questionna-t-il en essayant de calmer la panique qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de James.

« On a fait le tour 3 fois ! Puisqu'on vous dit qu'il n'est pas là ! » S'agaça Sirius alors que Remus tentait de finir de bander son bras. Il avait refusé de recevoir l'aide d'un médicomage avant d'être rassuré sur le sort de Peter.

« Il devait être avec sa petite amie, Zoé, avant l'attaque. » Ajouta le châtain en essayant de cacher son inquiétude. James et Sirius étaient assez hystériques pour 3, après tout!

En voyant la rangée des corps recouverts pendant leur course vers le père de James, Remus n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser au pire. Et si Peter était dessous l'un de ses draps ? Non, il ne fallait pas penser ainsi.

« Calmez-vous, on va le retrouver. Levinson et Kane sont en train de s'organiser pour vérifier que tout le monde est là. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas les aider ? » Proposa finalement Henry en espérant leur changer les idées pendant qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de leur ami. Comme Lupin, ses pensées s'était brièvement tournées vers les morts pendant l'attaque. Mais il était hors de question de vérifier la présence de Pettigrow parmi ceux-ci avec les enfants dans ses pattes. Ce n'était pas une manière d'apprendre la mort d'un ami.

* * *

 **Le Poudlard Express attaqué !**

 _Les élèves nés-moldus visés ?_

Ce qui devait être une fin d'année scolaire banale pour les centaines d'élèves de Poudlard a tourné au cauchemar alors qu'ils voyageaient à bord de la célèbre locomotive rouge. Celle-ci n'est jamais arrivée à King's Cross ce jour-là.

En effet, quelques heures après son départ de Poudlard, une violente explosion a secoué les premiers wagons, bien vite suivi d'une deuxième. Mais le pire, ce fut les dizaines de Mangemorts qui envahirent alors le train.

Des élèves témoignent :

« _C'était horrible, un chaos sans nom !_ »

« _Certains élèves plus âgés ont tenté de s'organiser pour nous protéger des Mangemorts mais ils semblaient venir de partout !_ »

« _Ils semblaient viser certains élèves en particulier. »_

Au lendemain de l'attaque, le bilan est lourd. 28 élèves ont perdu la vie pendant l'attaque ou durant les heures écoulées depuis celle-ci. 5 sont encore dans des conditions critiques à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais encore plus inquiétant, 9 élèves manquent toujours à l'appel. Sont-ils encore dans ce qu'il reste du Poudlard Express ? Les secours cherchent toujours mais l'espoir est mince au vu de l'état des wagons après les 2 explosions. Mais alors, où sont ces 9 enfants ? On se rappelle que les cas de disparitions n'ont fait qu'augmenter depuis 10 ans. Ont-ils été enlevés par les Mangemorts ? On ne peut que s'inquiéter pour eux ainsi que pour leurs familles.

Mais tout cela ne répond pas à une question : Que faisaient les Aurors pendant ce temps ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir affecté des Aurors à bord du train ? On se souvient d'une autre attaque spectaculaire qui n'avait pas été anticipée par les autorités, celle du Chemin de Traverse i an et demi. On rappelle que si celle-ci avait eu lieu à un autre moment qu'en pleine nuit, elle aurait pu faire un nombre considérable de victimes. Alors que font les autorités pour nous protéger de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts ?

Le chef des aurors, Sir Henry Potter, a accepté de nous donner quelques explications sur l'attaque d'hier :

« _Pour commencer, il faut bien comprendre qu'aucun élément en notre possession ne trahissait la possibilité d'une attaque ciblant le Poudlard Express en particulier. Jusqu'à maintenant, Voldemort et ses fidèles s'étaient contentés de raids dans des villages moldus et d'enlèvements de sorciers de façon individuelle._

 _Ensuite, l'un des problèmes dans le cas du Poudlard Express, est sa mobilité. Il nous a été difficile de découvrir sa localisation précise au moment de l'attaque. Et pourtant la coopération du directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore, nous a grandement aidés dans cette tâche._

 _Ensuite, nous n'avons été avertis de l'attaque que très tardivement, étant donné que le seul moyen à disposition des élèves qui se battaient pour leur vie à ce moment-là, je tiens à le rappeler, était leurs hiboux. Entre temps, les Mangemorts avaient largement le champ libre et on en constate aujourd'hui le résultat._

 _Résultat qui aurait pu être épargné ou au moins réduit car après l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, il me paraissait clair que la population sorcière dans son ensemble était concernée par ces attaques. C'est pourquoi j'avais moi-même fait la demande auprès du conseil de l'école, de place Aurors dans le train pendant ses déplacements ! Proposition refusée alors même que j'avais l'appui du Directeur !_ »

Pourquoi ce refus ? On ne peut s'empêcher de penser que les membres du conseil de l'école, pour la plupart venant de familles de sang-pur depuis des siècles, n'ont pas considéré leurs enfants comme une cible possible pour Voldemort. Du moins pas assez pour sortir les finances nécessaires pour payer quelques Aurors pendant les quelques rares trajets du train tout au long de l'année !

* * *

« Eurg... »

« Pettigrow ! Tu te réveilles enfin ? »

« Qu... Quoi ? Xénia ? C'est toi ? »

« Hélas. Comment va ta tête ? Tu as pris un sacré coup après la deuxième explosion. »

« Explosion ? Quoi ? Oh, je crois que je vais vomir... »

« Eurk... Charmant. Zoé, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves. »

« T'as fini Delacour ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est blessé ! »

« Vous avez fini de jacasser comme si vous étiez en vacances ? Le prochain qui parle sans qu'on le lui permette, ce sera un doloris pour la peine. »

* * *

 *** SurveilleJames : Comment ça, j'avais pas de meilleur idée? c'est parfait comme nom!xd**

 **Voila voila! *pars se cacher très loin***


	15. Interlude Pdv Serpentards Partie 1

Bon... j'avoue être déçu du peu de réaction pour le dernier chap. Il est important et j'avais hâte de vous le faire lire! Mais tant pis, on continu.

Pour finir cette 5eme année, j'avais promis un point de vue du coté des Serpentards, en voila la première partie. (sur 9 de prévu normalement) Cela sera des petits chap en principe.

* * *

 **Interlude Pdv des serpentards Partie 1**

 **Octobre 75**

Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite, une respiration retenue quelques secondes, le temps d'entendre le moindre bruit. Rien. Personne en vue. Parfait.

Apres, cette précaution qui était rapidement devenu presque instinctif, Gabriel descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier qui reliait les dortoirs des garçons à la salle commune des Serpentard. Il était peut-être amnésique, mais cela ne rendait pas Gabriel plus idiot que le premier venu. Si les regards glacials qui avaient fait office d'accueil à leur table après sa répartition, n'avaient pas suffi à le mettre sur ses gardes, les multiples petits incidents au détour des couloirs de Poudlard, depuis ce soir-là, n'avaient été que des indices supplémentaires pour lui faire comprendre une seule et unique chose : Le Potter qu'il était n'était absolument pas le bienvenu dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

 _Flashback_

L'accueil glacial que ses désormais camarades de maison lui avait réservé après sa répartition aurait dû prévenir Gabriel que l'année n'allait sans doute pas être simple. Mais était-ce naïf que de croire qu'ils attendraient de le connaître un peu avant de s'en prendre plus directement à lui ? Apparemment oui, il suffisait de voir l'état de sa malle à son arrivée dans le dortoir, le soir même. Heureusement que Oncle Henry avait utilisé plusieurs sorts de protection sur celle-ci, sinon, il ne faisait guère de doute que Gabriel aurait passé sa première nuit à Poudlard à la recherche de ses affaires dispersées dans tout le château, sinon brulées dans la cheminée de la salle commune.

"Ils ne perdent pas de temps hein ? Je suis presque impressionné." Déclara une voix en faisant sursauter Gabriel. Se retournant, il découvrir un garçon de son âge sans doute, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, admirant les bosses et lacération décorant sa nouvelle malle.

"Ça en fait au moins un, je suis plutôt consterné. Désolé de vous dire ça, mais va falloir retravailler votre accueil." Répliqua Gabriel en cachant difficilement son agacement devant la situation. Ils ne le connaissaient même pas et ils s'en prenaient déjà à ses affaires ? Génial !

"Tu t'attendais à quoi en atterrissant dans le nid des Serpents, Potter ?"

"Oh je ne sais pas … Peut-être à une chance de me connaître avant de me classer comme indésirable ?"

"On n'est pas chez les Poufsouffles, si tu n'avais pas remarqué ! Et encore moins chez ces macaques de Gryffondor, tu devrais t'y habituer. Et un conseil : fais-toi discret, même si tu es désavantagé par ta tignasse, parce que ce n'était que de petits avertissements jusqu'à maintenant. Oh et mon nom est Regulus Black, on est dans la même année." Expliqua Regulus avant d'entrer réellement dans le dortoir et de s'approcher du lit où sa malle se trouvait déjà.

"Enchanté !" Répondit Gabriel avec un sarcasme qui l'étonna lui-même.

 _Fin flashback_

Ainsi, Gabriel avait vite appris à se méfier de chaque personne, de chaque objet et de chaque ombre. Il ne pouvait deviner d'où allait débarquer la prochaine attaque, ni sa forme. Serait-elle « simplement » verbale grâce à la théorie qui avait énormément de succès et voulait qu'il ne soit qu'un imposteur se faisant passer pour un Potter ? Ce qui expliquerait sa répartition chez les serpents mais ne semblait pas le rendre plus acceptable dans leurs rangs. Ou bien prendrait-elle une forme plus physique ? Oh bien sûr, peu de serpentards s'abaissaient à utiliser la méthode moldue et à se servir de leurs poings, mais cela ne les rendait pas moins redoutable. La majorité connaissait au moins un ou des sortilèges assez douloureux, jouant toujours sur la ligne séparant les sorts blancs des noirs.

C'est pourquoi, en ce matin de début octobre, Gabriel s'était une fois de plus réveillé à l'aube, espérant être loin de la salle commune, au moment où sa chère maison s'éveillerait.

Songeant qu'il devrait trouver quelque chose pour mieux remercier Regulus que de simples mots, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Regulus Black. C'était l'une des rares bonnes surprises de cette rentrée. Sans le jeune quatrième année qui partageait son dortoir, Gabriel aurait sans doute dû se résoudre à trouver un abri en dehors du nid des serpentard. Le sang pur s'était assuré que leur dortoir reste un lieu un peu près neutre dans la lutte sans merci qui se déroulait entre le nouveau venu et les « chefs » de la maison, ne donnant comme seule excuse, son propre intérêt dans cette action. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son sommeil soit perturbé par de stupides « blagues ».

 _Flashback_

"Put**** Nott ! Tu as 10 secondes pour dégager de notre dortoir avant que je ne te suspende en haut de la tour d'Astronomie ! Et pas par les pieds !" S'énerva Regulus après avoir été brusquement réveillé par la mauvaise blague du concerné. Celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de vider un seau rempli d'araignées répugnantes sur Potter, sans oublier le cri qu'il avait poussé dans un Sonorus pour le réveiller en sursaut.

Malheureusement pour Nott, le résultat n'avait pas été digne de ce qu'il espérait. Plutôt que de sauter de terreur, Gabriel s'était réveillé en sursaut, oui, mais voyant les araignées il était calmement sorti de son lit, retirant celles se trouvant dans ses cheveux pour les placer avec leurs semblables. Gabriel ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il n'avait aucun problème avec ces bestioles. Il s'étonnait même a les trouvé petites? Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées quand la voix de Regulus résonna à nouveau dans la pièce.

"Fu**, des araignées vraiment ?! Nott, reviens ici et débarrasse-nous de ces horreurs ! Et ensuite, je vais te suspendre au portrait de la Grosse Dame ! Je suis sûr que tu aimeras ses talents de chanteuse d'opéra !" Exigea-t-il avant de sortir du dortoir sans s'inquiéter du fait qu'il était encore en pyjama.

Gabriel était resté dans le dortoir, regardant d'un œil étonné Nott s'exécuter en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Les autres occupants du dortoir avaient fui la scène depuis longtemps, sans même lancer un regard à leur camarde.

Alors que le calme semblait revenir dans le dortoir des garçons de quatrième année, la voix de Regulus, portée par un Sonorus, résonna jusqu'à eux, et sans doute dans tous les dortoirs. C'était un sacré Sonorus qu'il avait lancé ! D'un ton glacial, Regulus s'adressa à toute sa maison, mettant les points sur les i :

"Ceci est votre premier et dernier avertissement : le prochain que j'attrape en train de préparer une blague de mauvais goût ou autre coup fourré dans notre dortoir, va passer une très mauvaise année ! A côté de ce que je lui réserve, les Maraudeurs sont des enfants de cœur ! Si vous voulez continuer votre petite guéguerre stupide contre Potter Bis, libre à vous, mais PAS DANS MON DORTOIR !"

 _Fin flashback_

* * *

Voila, la suite la semaine prochaine normalement. N'oubliez pas, un petit commentaire? ;)


	16. Interlude Pdv Serpentards Partie 2

**Oops, j'ai oublié de vous postez la suite? XD On continu avec le point de vue des serpentards, Gabriel et Regulus n'en font qu'a leur tête, je vous préviens.**

* * *

 **Interlude Pdv des serpentard Partie 2**

 **Halloween 75**

Il entendit les rires s'éloigner alors que les murs semblaient se rapprocher de lui, dans le noir qui régnait en maitre. La panique montait petit à petit malgré ses marmonnements en boucle.

« Ce n'est qu'un placard, ce n'est qu'un placard. Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un placard à balais. Quelqu'un va bientôt ouvrir la porte. Ce n'est qu'un placard, ce n'est qu'un placard… »

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Dans le noir, il n'avait que les battements affolés de son propre cœur pour battre la mesure du temps. Plus d'une fois, il crut entendre des pas au-dessus de sa tête. De la poussière imaginaire tombait du plafond devant ses yeux. Il finit par s'assoupir un moment, pour se faire réveiller en sursaut par un « Garçon ! » venant de la pénombre.

Tentant de calmer ses muscles tétanisés par une peur inconnue, Gabriel faillit ne pas remarquer que la porte du placard était en train de s'ouvrir. La lumière soudaine l'aveugla un instant alors qu'il clignait des yeux, essayant de reconnaitre son sauveur.

"Merde, Potter, qu'est-ce que que tu fiches dans ce placard ?" S'exclama Regulus.

Décidément il était toujours en train de le sauver depuis la rentrée.

Gabriel tenta de lui expliquer les évènements l'ayant amené à finir dans le placard mais ses cordes vocales ne semblaient pas vouloir coopérer. Pas plus que ses muscles si on en croyait l'impression d'avoir des jambes en gelée alors que Regulus l'aidait à sortir du petit réduit à balais.

"Okay... C'est l'infirmerie pour toi, tu ne tiens même pas debout !"

* * *

 **Novembre 75**

"Ok Gab, l'entraînement ne devrait pas durer plus de 2h. Essaye de ne pas t'attirer des ennuis d'ici là !" Plaisanta Regulus en montant sur son balai pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Il laissa Gabriel s'installer dans les tribunes, à l'écart des autres serpentards présents et qui lui lançaient des regards noirs pas très discrets...

"Très drôle Reg..." Marmonna-t-il alors que son ami était déjà loin. Son ami. Gabriel avait un peu de peine à réaliser qu'au milieu de ces vipères sans pitié, il avait trouvé un ami. Il faut dire que Regulus était peut-être petit, taillé pour son poste d'attrapeur, mais il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, et encore moins par ses camarades de maison.

L'entrainement commença et quelques minutes plus tard, les regards noirs de ses camarades étaient le dernier souci de Gabriel, concentré sur les joueurs qui virevoltaient devant lui. C'était étrange, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà assisté à pareil spectacle et en même temps, cela lui semblait si familier.

Il observa un moment les 3 poursuiveurs se passer le souaffle jusqu'au gardien, évitant tant bien que mal les cognards envoyés par les batteurs. Mais bien vite, son regard fut attiré par un éclat brillant qui apparaissait une seconde à un bout du terrain, avant de disparaître pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin, semblant zigzaguer entre les joueurs sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, sauf Regulus qui observait tout depuis son balai, flottant bien plus haut que ses coéquipiers. Mais Gabriel était bien trop fasciné par cet éclat doré pour s'en rendre compte.

Alors qu'il réalisait que ses doigts le démangeaient, comme s'ils ne demandaient qu'à se refermer sur ce qui ne pouvait être que le vif d'or, Gabriel fut brusquement sorti de sa fascination par des éclats de voix.

"Arrête de te voiler la face Severus ! Votre idée d'une plaisanterie me donne froid dans le dos. Tu ne peux pas nier que Mulciber n'est pas un enfant de cœur !"

"Parce que c'est le cas de Black et de Potter peut-être ? Quand c'est nous qui sommes visés, tout le monde trouve leurs plaisanteries drôles pourtant, mais quand les rôles s'inversent, on est cruels ?"

"Potter n'envoie pas les premières années à l'infirmerie pour un oui ou pour un non !"

"Non, il les humilie devant toute l'école, c'est tellement mieux ! Qui se voile la face, ici, Lily ?"

Devant l'entrée du stade, Severus Rogue et Lily Evans étaient en train de se disputer sans se rendre compte que le vent portait leurs voix jusque dans les tribunes où se trouvaient Gabriel et les autres serpentards. Ils semblaient pouvoir continuer leur discussion encore longtemps mais un des élèves venus voir l'entraînement de quidditch intervint.

"Rogue, va ailleurs avec ta chérie. Qui nous dit qu'elle ne va pas espionner pour son équipe ? Notre prochain match est contre Serdaigle après tout !" Déclara-t-il, vite approuvé par ses pairs.

Les joues de Rogue se colorèrent de rouge alors qu'il balbutiait, tentant de contredire ses paroles. Mais déjà Evans s'éloignait après avoir jeté un regard exaspéré en direction des serpentards réunis. Le quidditch ne l'intéressait même pas !

Après cet incident, vite oublié par la plupart des personnes présentes, l'entraînement put continuer normalement. Gabriel était toujours fasciné par le vif d'or que Regulus avait attrapé à plusieurs reprises, après s'être lassé d'observer ses coéquipiers jouer.

"Eh Gab ! Tu veux voler un peu, avant qu'on rentre ? Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ton air émerveillé. Je sais qu'on est bons, mais quand même, un peu de retenue." Commenta Regulus en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de celui-ci, toujours sur son balai, alors que les autres joueurs entraient dans le vestiaire. La foule s'était peu à peu dissipée, alors que l'heure du diner approchait.

"Hu... Je ne sais pas si... Enfin je n'ai pas de balai." Répondit Gabriel, pas très sûr de lui. D'un côté, il en mourrait d'envie, mais de l'autre, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ou était-ce un mauvais souvenir qui tentait de remonter à la surface ? Dans la lumière basse de la fin d'après-midi, le terrain désormais désertique à part eux deux, semblait sinistre.

"Eh, du calme Gab ! Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, la vieille McGo va pas sortir de derrière une tribune pour t'enlever des points si tu réponds faux !" S'amusa Regulus en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Il finissait par bien connaître les rouages de Gabriel, sachant comment gérer ses moments de gênes.

"Et puis, si tu insistes, tu peux voler un peu avec mon balai. Tant que tu ne le casse pas 2 jours avant le match ! Sinon je ne pourrais rien pour te sauver de la fureur du Cap'. Et si cela te plaît, je suis sûr que ton oncle n'aurait pas de problème à t'acheter un balai, non ? James nous a tous aveuglé avec son nouveau Nimbus 1500 i ans." Ajouta-t-il après avoir atterri sur le banc juste en dessous de celui où se trouvait Gabriel.

"Allez, laissons tomber pour ce soir, je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ? Mais l'offre reste ouverte. Si tu veux étendre un peu tes ailes, fais-moi signe." Termina-t-il en appuyant son balai contre son épaule.

"Ok, merci Reg." Fut la réponse presque timide avant que Regulus ne soit poussé en direction du vestiaire avec une remarque sur le fait qu'il sentait aussi mauvais qu'un macaque de Gryffondor.

* * *

 **Je vous l'avais dis Xd Bon, la suite peut-être a la fin du mois? faut que je finisse de l'écrire ^^''**


End file.
